Just One of the Guys
by BlueEyedCountryGirl
Summary: Kenzie has always been one of the guys. She was raised by her dad & all her closest friends were guys. The summer after they turned sixteen things changed. Kenzie went away to work at a camp for the summer & when she comes back everyone is different. Her friends have different bodies from what that had when she left and all of sudden she's very attracted and drawn to one of them.
1. The Summer After We Turned Sixteen

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I won nothing you recognize.  
**

**Kenzie Phillips had always been like one of the guys. She grew up raised by her dad and all her closest friends growing up were guys. The summer after they all turned sixteen was when things changed. Kenzie went away to work at a camp for the summer and when she comes back everyone is different. Her friends have very different bodies from what that had when she left and all of them are looking at her differently as well. But there's only one guy Kenzie wants.**

**Please Review  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

McKenzie Phillips had always been one of the guys. Her best friends Jacob Black, Embry Call, Quil Atera, Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron, were guys. Ever since she was little she had always chased after them, climbed trees with them, caught bugs with them and ran around barefoot with them. Kenzie was raised by her dad, her mom had died when she was three, she was attacked by some sort of animal, they claimed it was a bear and they were unable to save her, so she grew up watching sports with her dad and doing more things boys liked to do rather than girls. This was one of the things her and her friend Jacob had in common, they both lost their moms and were raised by their dads. Jacob had sisters of course and Kenzie was an only child. Kenzie missed her mom because there were some things a girl just didn't want to talk to her dad about. Like boys or dating or how when she was thirteen and had her period for the first time, she was at Jacob Black's house hanging out with him, Quil and Embry when it happened. If his sister Rebecca hadn't been home she had no idea what she would have done.

She was closer to Jacob and Paul than any of the other guys though. As they got older Jacob taught her about cars, she would watch him while he worked on them sometimes and he taught her to change a flat tire and her own oil because according to Jacob there was no reason to pay for something you can do yourself. Paul taught her to fish on the lake and since none of the other guys seemed to like fishing it was something just the two of them did together. They spent a lot of time on the lake together, sometimes not even fishing just hanging out and talking to each other. Paul was the first guy to kiss her, when they were both twelve and neither one of them had been kissed, they decided to just kiss each other and get it over with; See what the big deal about kissing was. After the kiss they promised to never tell the other guys about it and to never kiss again once it was over. As they grew older they somehow were able to stay friends. Kenzie grew up to be beautiful of course and all those years of climbing trees and running around La Push with the guys gave her nice legs and a great body.

* * *

The summer after they all turned sixteen was when everything changed. Kenzie went away to a summer camp to work for the summer and when she came back everything was different. After getting all her stuff put away she walked out of her house and made her way to the beach to go for a walk. She had only been walking a few minutes when a big guy ran over to her.

"Kenzie ." he said but she looked up at him confused for a second. She was taking in his six pack abs and muscular arms and the fact that he was really sexy. She looked up at his face and he smiled. Only one guy had that smile.

"Embry," she said as her eyes widened in shock and he nodded and she smiled as he hugged her.

"I missed you this summer," he said. "I think you've gotten prettier." he told her as he tucked a stray hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear.

"Me," she said. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked as she laid her hands on his arms, letting her fingers trace light circles on his biceps. "You look amazing," she said as she let her fingers graze his chest and he smiled.

"I grew up Kenzie , it happens." he said.

"Are the girls fighting over you yet?" she asked as she looked up at him, letting her fingers run across his six pack.

"No," he said shyly. Embry was always the shy one out of all of them. "They're all knocking on Paul's door." he said. "he's become like some sort of La Push man whore."

"Oh," Kenzie said softly as she moved her hand off of his abs. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"I'm not the only one who looks different," he told her.

"Who else?"

"Jake, Quil, Paul and Jared."

"So all of you," she sighed.

"Yes but you look different to," Embry said. "Your hairs longer," he said as he ran his fingers through her ponytail. "you're a little taller."

"You're a lot taller," she told him and he smiled as Quil came running over.

"Kenzie I thought that was you!" he exclaimed and pulled her to him in a crushing hug.

"I need to breathe Quil," Kenzie said and he let her go and looked at her.

"Damn look at you," he said and she smiled as she saw his eyes travel her body. "Spin for me," he said and Kenzie turned around. "Damn, the guys are going to be lining up at your door this year," he told her. "You're breathtakingly beautiful," Quil said and kissed her cheek. "And totally sexy."

"And you're an even bigger flirt than you were before I left," she smiled. "Is Paul around?" she asked.

"At home," Embry said quietly.

"Probably fucking some slut most likely," Quil told her.

"Quil!" Embry yelled.

"What Embry?" Quil asked. "She's going to find out eventually."

"I know you've always been closer to Paul and Jake than us Kenzie ," Embry told her. "But Paul's changed a lot. He sleeps around with every pretty girl that says yes to him," he added.

"And they all say yes and go back for more." Quil told her.

"Oh," Kenzie said softly.

"But I'm sure he'll be glad to see you," Embry told her. "Go on and go see him."

"Yeah we'll see you later," Quil told her.

"Ok, I'll see you two later," Kenzie said and walked off.

* * *

As Kenzie walked towards Paul's house she thought about what Embry and Quil had told her. About how Paul had changed. How he started sleeping around with lots of girls, she never thought Paul would be like that. He was the guy that took her fishing and the one she talked to. She couldn't believe he could have changed into some playboy in a few months. Paul's small one story house finally came into view. As she approached the door it opened and a blonde haired girl walked out. She had a big smile on her face. She looked at Kenzie as she walked towards the door.

"You won't be disappointed," she told Kenzie. "He definitely knows what he's doing," she told her. "And I've been with a few guys before him but he's the best I've ever had and has the biggest dick I've ever seen."

"That's more information than I need thank you," Kenzie said and the girl smirked and walked off. Kenzie walked up to Paul's door and knocked on it. A few seconds later it opened and Kenzie had to stop her mouth from flying open. The guy standing in front of her was over six feet tall. He had muscular arms and she let her eyes travel over his body, he had six pack abs like Quil and Embry did. Quil was hot but this guy…Paul was sexy, he just seemed to exude confidence and sexiness. For some reason though a little voice in the back of her mind said _Embry's sexier, _and Kenzie found herself agreeing.

"Paul," she whispered and she saw him smiled but wasn't prepared for the next words that came out of his mouth.

* * *

When Paul opened the door he expected the next pretty girl to be there wanting a place in his bed. He was going to tell whoever it was to just go but he never expected to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen standing in front of him. She was around 5'7" tall with perfect breasts and a flat stomach. His eyes traveled to her legs and he could tell they were perfectly toned from the way her jeans hugged them. She had long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and it gave him a great view of her neck. He smiled down at her.

"Paul," he heard her whisper and he smiled.

"Hey baby," he said sexily. "I don't believe I've seen you around here before," he said and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. "But I'm up for some fun if you are." he said and placed his lips against her neck.

"Ew Paul! No!" Kenzie exclaimed. "Stop!" she said and slapped his hands and he moved them off of her. He looked down at her shocked, no girl reacted this way to him. "I was hoping Embry and Quil were exaggerating about how you've changed but I guess not," she shook her head. Paul finally recognized her, she had changed, she was so beautiful, he didn't know why he had never recognized it before, she had always been in front of him, he looked at her everyday of his life since they were kids so how come it was now he was just realizing she was a girl.

"McKenzie," he whispered. Paul was the only person who ever called her McKenzie.

"Hey Paul," she said quietly.

"Come in," he said and he moved aside for her to walk inside. He shut the door behind her and they turned to look at each other. Paul smiled and pulled her to him and hugged her.

"Wow McKenzie," he said. "I'm going to have to beat away all the guys that will be lining up to ask you out."

"Paul," she said embarrassed.

"You're beautiful McKenzie."

"Thank you," she whispered. "But you," she said. "I don't know…You look amazing Paul," she told him and he smiled. "What happened?" she asked as she ran her fingers down his chest and across his abs. Paul felt his heart start to speed up, hammering in his chest, his steady breathing started to speed up as well. Paul took her hand in his. Kenzie smiled and looked up at him.

"I missed you this summer," she began but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Paul let out a sigh.

"I'll be right back, just let me get rid of whoever is at the door." he told her and she nodded.

Paul walked over and opened the door. Standing on the other side was Lindsay, he had forgotten she was coming over as soon as Kenzie showed up. Lindsay came over a lot.

"Lindsay," he said.

"Hello sexy," she smiled and ran her hands over his body.

"Lindsay," he said and she smiled and moved to step inside.

"I can't do this now," he told her.

"But you know its always fun," she told him.

"I know Lindsay," he said. "But not right now."

"Paul," she whispered and ran her hands across his chest. "You know no other girl can please you and take you the way I can."

"I know Lindsay but I'm busy now," he told her and shut the door and walked back over to Kenzie.

"McKenzie," he whispered.

"I missed you this summer but it doesn't seem like you've missed me at all." she said softly.

"Of course I missed you McKenzie," he whispered. "You're like my best friend."

"Then why didn't you write me back this summer?" she asked. "I wrote you several times."

"I never knew what to say to you."

"We've known each other since we were kids," she told him. "You could have just told me how you were," she said. "what you were doing. Although considering what you've been doing I'm glad you didn't tell me." she said and turned to walk away and Paul grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't leave," he said and she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry I didn't write you but…"

"But nothing Paul all the other guys wrote me back, even Jared and you know the two of us aren't that close." she told him. "He wrote about how he liked this girl Kim and how he was nervous about asking her out because he wasn't sure she would want him." she said. "So I told he should just go for it and he did and he wrote about how happy he was with her."

"Oh yeah, they're like inseparable lately." Paul said and rolled his eyes. "So Quil and Embry wrote you to this summer."

"Yes Paul," she told him. "And so did Jake." she told him. "He wrote the most."

"Of course Jake did, he has a crush on you."

"That's ridiculous," Kenzie said and crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at Paul.

"No its not McKenzie," he said. "You two spend a lot of time together alone, in his garage."

"No more time than I spent alone with you at the lake," she said. "And I've never let Jake kiss me Paul."

"We were twelve," Paul told her.

"I know that," she sighed. "I'll let you get back to what you were doing before I interrupted." she told him and turned and walked to the door.

"McKenzie," he said as he followed her. "Are you mad at me?"

"No Paul," she sighed. "What possible reason could I have to be mad at you right now?"

"Well I didn't write you at all this summer, I didn't even recognize you," he told her. "I'm sorry McKenzie I should have written to you while you were gone, you took the time to write to me."

"Its ok Paul," she said and he smiled as he took his hand in his and pulled her to him and hugged her.

"You're so tiny," he said as he looked at her hand in his.

"No I'm not you're just gigantic now." she told him.

"You should come to the beach tonight and hang out with us," Paul told her. "Its our last weekend before school starts on Wednesday."

"Ok, I'll be there," she said and Paul let go of her hands and she walked out the door.

* * *

As she walked away from Paul's house she really couldn't believe how much he had changed. How attractive he was, not that he hadn't been attractive before but when Embry and Quil told her how much he had changed she never expected the change to be so dramatic and that she would be so attracted to him. She shook her head, it didn't matter how attractive she thought he was, they were friends and that's all they would ever be. Kenzie took a deep breath and made her way to Jacob's house. She hadn't seen him since she got back yet.

* * *

When Kenzi left Paul couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She couldn't have always been that beautiful because he would have noticed right? Her hair was the perfect shade of brown and it looked so soft, he could imagine tangling his fingers in it as they kissed, the way it would feel against his body. All those years of climbing trees and running around with them had been good for her and the summer was extremely good to her, she turned into the sexiest girl he had ever seen in his life and he had seen a lot of girls lately but suddenly none of those girls were what he wanted, he wanted Kenzie in his bed lying beside him, beneath him, moving above him. He groaned in frustration.

"I bet she's still a virgin." he said to himself.

* * *

Kenzie made her way to Jacob's house. She walked around to see if he was in the garage working on cars like he always had been. She looked inside and saw everything was still the same as it was last time she was there. There was the chair she always sat in to watch him work and the blanket she would cover up with when she would stay late in the night and got cold. She also saw Jacob's old t-shirt she wore when he was trying to show her how do change the oil or battery or something on the car. All of that was still there but Jacob wasn't there so she walked to his house and knocked on the door. It opened a few minutes later and Kenzie saw it was Billy, Jacobs dad that answered.

"Hey Billy," Kenzie smiled and Billy looked up at her and she saw a smile appear on his face.

"Hello Kenzie, you just get back?" he asked.

"Yes, not to long ago," she told him. "I was looking for Jake, is he here?"

"No, he had to run out for and pick some things up for me but he'll be back soon."

"Oh," she said.

"Have you seen the other guys yet?" he asked.

"Everyone but Jared and Jake," she told him. "They've all changed so much."

"Yes they have," Billy sighed. "But so have you." he told her. "You've gotten prettier."

"You sound like the other guys."

"You've seen Paul?" he asked.

"Yep," she sighed.

"He was nice right?"

"If that's your way of asking if he tried anything no he didn't once he realized I wasn't just some pretty girl showing up to fuck him," she told him and then covered her mouth as if realizing what she just said. "I'm sorry Billy," she apologized.

"Its fine Kenzie," he assured her.

"Embry and Quil said he's been like that all summer basically. Just sleeping with pretty girls. Its true then?"

"I'm afraid so," Billy sighed. "He'll regret it one day but I don't know if it will be anytime soon. He's stubborn."

"I know," she said. "I think today's the first time he may have realized I'm a girl."

"Just be careful ok."

"I will Billy," she told him. "Will you tell Jake I stopped by?" she asked. "I missed him this summer."

"Of course I will, he'll hate he missed you."

"Maybe I'll see him tonight at the beach," she said hopefully.

"He'll be there," Billy told her.

"Ok, I'll see you later then Billy," she said and turned to walk away.

* * *

About ten minutes after Kenzie left Jacob arrived back home.

"You had a visitor while you were gone," Billy told him.

"Who?"

"Kenzie."

"Kenzie's back?" Jacob asked smiling.

"She left about ten minutes ago," Billy told him. "She'll see you tonight at the beach."

"Ok," Jacob said. "I've missed her this summer."

"She told me she missed you this summer."

"Really?" Jacob asked smiling.

"Yep and just so you know," Billy said. "She's prettier now than she was before she left," he added and made his way out of the room.

"Oh wow," Jacob smiled and suddenly he couldn't wait for tonight to get to the beach and see Kenzie.


	2. Night at the Beach

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

That night Kenzie dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a white top. She wore her hair down. She couldn't wait to get to the beach and hang out with the guys again and see Jacob and Jared, the only two she hadn't seen and hopefully meet Jared's girlfriend Kim. When she got to the beach the first people she saw were Embry and Quil of course and they were both shirtless showing off their amazing bodies, wearing blue jean cutoffs. Kenzie walked over to them.

"Hey guys," she said and they turned around.

"Hey beautiful," Quil said and pulled her to him in another suffocating hug.

"I do like to breathe Quil," Kenzie said.

"Sorry, I'll try not to break you," he teased and kissed her cheek, Kenzie smiled and she looked over to Embry.

"Hey Embie," she said calling him what she called him when they were kids and for some reason she could never say Embry, she could never get the r out. He smiled and looked down at her.

"Hey Kenzie," Embry said quietly. "You look really pretty."

"Thanks," she said.

"Did you go see Paul?" Quil asked her.

"Yeah," she sighed. "You were definitely right about him."

"What happened?" Embry asked her.

"Well when I was walking up to his house some girl was leaving and she informed me I wouldn't be disappointed and that he definitely knew what he was doing because she had been with a few guys before him and he was the best she'd ever had," she told them. "Then she informed me he the biggest dick she'd ever seen." she said and she saw Embry blush. "Which was a bit more information than I needed."

"Yeah me to," Embry whispered and Kenzie smiled.

"Did I embarrass you Embie?" Kenzie teased.

"No," he told her.

"Yeah you did but go on you haven't embarrassed me yet," Quil told her.

"Anyway I knocked on the door and Paul answered and he obviously didn't recognize me because he said "Hey baby I don't believe I've seen you around here before," she told them. "He then placed his hands on my hips and pulled me to him and told me he was up for some fun if I was and kissed my neck."

"What did you say?" Quil asked

"Ew Paul! No!" Kenzie told him. "I also slapped his hands and he moved them off of me. "I told him I was hoping you two were exaggerating about how he'd changed but I guess not," she sighed. "Then he knew who I was."

"Sorry Kenzie," Embry said softly. "But that's just who Paul is now."

"We talked some and then I went to see Jake but he wasn't home." Kenzie told them. "Billy said he'd be here tonight."

"He will," Embry told her.

* * *

Across the beach Jared and Kim were talking with Sam and Emily when they saw Kenzie walk on the beach and start talking to Quil and Embry.

"Who's the girl with Quil and Embry?" Sam asked curiously.

"I don't know, I've never seen her," Emily said and Jared looked over. He took a step closer trying to see and then his face broke into a smile.

"That's Kenzie," he told them. "She's been gone all summer working at a summer camp," he added.

"Oh," Sam said.

"We've all been friends with her for years, climbed trees together, caught bugs." Jared said. "Jake taught her about cars, Paul taught her to fish." he told them. "The two of us were never that close but I did miss her over the summer."

"Oh you did?" Kim asked quietly.

"Yeah," he said. "We wrote each other though."

"Really?" Sam asked. "About what?"

"Well normal stuff at first but then I wrote her about this girl I liked and how I wasn't sure if I should ask her out because she may not like me," Jared said. "So she told me to ask her out and I did," Jared said taking Kim's hand in his. "Come on you have to meet her," Jared told her and led her over to where Quil and Embry were.

"Hey guys," Jared said.

"Jared hey," Embry said.

"I guess you've seen who finally made it back home," Quil said. "My future girlfriend," he said and slung his arm around Kenzie's shoulders.

"In your dreams buddy," Kenzie said and playfully shoved his arm off of her.

"Hey Jer," Kenzie said.

"Kenzie," he smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "You're even prettier than you were when you left."

"Thanks Jer," she said.

"Kenzie," he said. "This is my girlfriend Kim," he told her. "Kim, this is my friend Kenzie."

"Kim, its nice to meet you, Jared's told me about you."

"Its nice to meet you to," Kim said. "So you've known these three since you were kids?" she asked.

"Yep and they were just as much trouble then as they are now," she told her.

"Hey," Embry said.

"Well, except for you Embie," Kenzie said and he smiled.

"She's known Paul and Jake to." Jared told her.

"Have you seen them yet?" Jared asked.

"Jake no, he wasn't home earlier," Kenzie told him. "Paul, yes, he thought I was there to fuck him he didn't even recognize me until I refused him."

"Sorry you had to see that but that's what Paul has become now," Jared told her.

"The resident man whore," Kenzie said and shook her head.

"Well the two of them should be here soon," Quil said. "I know Jake will be excited to see you."

"Really?" she asked. "You think he will."

"Yes I know Jake will." Jared said.

"You know Jake will what?" a voice said and they all turned and saw Jacob standing there. Kenzie smiled when she saw him. He had definitely changed like the rest of the guys. Muscular arms, six pack abs, short hair. His gaze settled on Kenzie but he turned away and looked at Quil so he wasn't caught staring at the beautiful girl in front of him. She had long brown hair, light brown eyes, flat stomach and he could tell she had really great legs even though they were covered by her jeans.

"Jake," Kenzie said and he looked over at her.

"Yeah," he said.

"You really don't recognize me?" she asked and Kenzie saw confusion on his face as if trying to place her. She could tell the second it clicked and she saw him smile. He had the best smile, it could light up a room and make you smile even if you didn't want to.

"Kenzie," he said and he nodded.

"Hey Jake," she said and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I stopped by your house earlier but you weren't there. I talked to your dad."

"He told me you stopped by," Jacob said. "Told me you were even prettier now but I wasn't prepared for how pretty," he said and he brushed her hair away from her face. "I think he should have said beautiful."

"You look good to Jake," she told him as she rubbed her hands over his arms.

"You went and saw Paul?" he asked.

"Yes," she told him.

"Did you go see him first?"

"Actually no I saw Embry and Quil first, I ran into them on the beach," she told him. "You guys should have prepared me for how different you looked."

"Well its not like you prepared us for how you look," he told her.

"Jake, I've always looked like this," she argued.

"No Kenzie you haven't," he argued as Paul ran over.

"Well look who finally made it," Jared said and Jacob and Kenzie turned around.

"Do we even have to ask why you're late?" Quil asked.

"I think you already know," Paul said and Kenzie shook her head and looked up at Paul.

"McKenzie," Paul said and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Kenzie felt herself hit Paul's chest and his arms wrap around her and his hands rub across her back and then lower to grab her ass. Kenzie thought maybe he didn't mean to grab her ass at first but when his hands didn't move and he actually had the nerve to squeeze her ass she thought maybe he did mean it.

"Paul, no," she said and reached around and slapped his hands. He pulled away and rested his hands on her hips.

"I saw the way you were looking at me this afternoon when you came to my house," he smirked. "I know you like what you saw," he told her and the guys all shook their heads. "Its ok you're still a virgin, I'll go easy on you the first time and the second time," he told her.

"There's no need for that Paul," she told him.

"Really?"

"Yes Paul because there isn't going to be a second time," she told him and he smirked. "Or a first." she told him and his smirk faded. "And get your hands off of me," she told him and pushed his hands off of her. "I thought we were friends Paul."

"McKenzie, we are," he said and she shook her head.

"A friend wouldn't have grabbed my ass or said what you just did," she told him and walked away.

"I'll go talk to her," Embry said and ran after her.

* * *

When Embry was gone everyone turned to look at Paul.

"What?" he asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jacob asked getting upset. "She's our friend Paul."

"So, our friend never looked like that before." Paul said.

"Seriously Paul," Quil said. "You've just now realized she was a girl because all of us knew that before today."

"And now you've hit on her and treated her like one of your little sluts you sleep around with," Jacob said angrily. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking," Paul said quietly.

"I'm going to find her," Jacob said and turned and walked away.

* * *

Kenzie walked down the beach a few minutes before sitting down. She couldn't believe Paul did that to her. She couldn't believe he had changed so much. She had only been sitting down a few minutes when she felt someone sit beside her. She looked over and saw Embry.

"You ok?" he asked and she nodded. "Really?"

"I can't believe he said that to me," she said. "Does that actually work on other girls?"

"Everyone of them," Embry told her. "They all want Paul for some reason." he told her.

"Paul is just my friend, all of you guys are," she told him. "You're like my brothers." she said and he smiled.

"You know we feel the same way about you," Embry told her. "And I'm sure Quil and Jake are letting him know how stupid he behaved." he said and Kenzie laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to see that side of Paul."

"Its not like he's the first guy to act like that."

"What do you mean?"

"This summer, one of the guy counselors, he was a lot like Paul," she told him. "The now Paul not the before I left Paul." she added. "He was attractive, sexy, confident and he was always saying things to me and finding ways to be around me and I would be lying if I said I didn't like all the attention he was giving me," she admitted and raised her head off Embry's shoulder and looked at him. "No guy had really given me that kind of attention," she told him. "It was different than with you guys because we had been friends so long." she said. "And I already said I liked the attention, the guy was really cute, blonde hair, sky blue eyes with white streaks, like a perfect sunny sky. He had the most amazing smile and I totally fell for him." she sighed. "I kind of hooked up with him," she said quietly.

"So you slept with this guy," Embry said and she nodded.

"Yeah and he really didn't care it was my first time and he didn't even talk to me for the rest of the summer." she told him and laid her head back on his shoulder. "So lets just say I'm not in a hurry to have a boyfriend or sex again."

"I'm sorry Kenzie," he said softly. "You want me to hunt him down and kick his ass for you?"

"No Embie," she sighed. "You'd probably hurt him with all these muscles you have now. Thanks for offering though," she said and he smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "You're really sweet."

"That's what everyone says," he sighed.

"Its not necessarily a bad thing," she told him and he smiled. "You will keep what I told you between us right?"

"Of course Kenzie," Embry told her. "I won't tell anyone."

"Especially Paul," she said and he nodded. "And Quil."

"Of course Kenzie, I totally understand why you wouldn't want Paul to know but you know Quil's just teasing you right, he would never actually do anything."

"I know still its embarrassing."

"Why would you be embarrassed Kenzie?" Embry asked as Jacob walked up behind them.

"Because that guy this summer didn't even care about me at all," Kenzie told him. "I thought he did but turns out everything he said was just to get me to sleep with him," she sighed. "He didn't care that I was a virgin and it was my first time, all he cared about was getting sex from me then he moved on to the next girl," she told him and Embry saw her eyes fill with tears. "He ignored me the rest of the summer." she told him and laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Who did that to you Kenzie?" Jacob asked as he sat on the other side of her.

"Jake," she said quietly. "You heard everything?" she asked and moved her head off Embry's shoulder and looked over at him.

"Just the last part to know that there's a guy out there somewhere that deserves to have his ass kicked for hurting you." he told her and she smiled.

"Don't worry about it Jake," she told him. "I'm home now so I never have to see him again."

"Well at least tell us his name," Jacob said.

"Kieran," she told him. "The guys name was Kieran." she told him and laid her head back on Embry's shoulder and the three of them were quiet.

"So you want to come over tomorrow?" Jacob asked. "Hang out in the garage?"

"Sure," Kenzie said. "When I stopped by your house earlier I looked in there for you and noticed you hadn't changed anything at all since I was there last time."

"Why would I change anything?" Jacob asked.

"I thought you might have gotten a girlfriend this summer," she said as she moved closer to Embry and he wrapped an arm around her.

"No Kenzie no girlfriend," Jacob told her. "Jared's the only one of us that has a girlfriend."

"Kim seems sweet," she said.

"She is, but she can totally keep Jared in line as well," Embry told her.

"You're so warm," Kenzi told Embry. "Its nice."

"I'm glad you like it," he said and Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"Do I need to leave you to alone?" he asked. "You two need some privacy."

"No Jake," Kenzie told him. "So why don't you have a girlfriend."

"No girl wiling to put up with me." he shrugged. "And I'm not Paul, I don't want to go around and fuck random girls."

"Good," Kenzie said. "What about you Embie?" she asked. "You could definitely find a girlfriend, there have to be girls that want you."

"Why do you say that?" he asked quietly.

"Well," she said and raised her head off his shoulder. "One look at you, you're really hot Embie," she told him and he smiled. "Plus you're so sweet, you're an amazing guy."

"Maybe that's why," he said softly. "Nice guys always finish last right, we never get the girl, they go to guys like Paul."

"Maybe so but we usually regret picking someone like Paul over someone like you." she told him and he smiled.

"Girls just think they want a nice guy but they really don't they would rather have a Paul or Quil because they are more fun," Embry told her.

"Maybe but underneath all the flirting Quil does is a decent guy Embry." Kenzie told him.

"She's right," Jacob told him. "You just need to be less quiet," Jacob told him. "You've always been the quiet one out of all of us," he said.

"I mean there are girls interested in him right?" Kenzie asked Jacob.

"Definitely," Jacob told her.

"Well its done then, I'm going to find you a girlfriend Embie," she told him. "I'll see you guys later ok," she added and stood up.

"Alright," Jacob said. "Don't go to far ok."

"Alright Jake," she smiled and the two of them watched her walk away.

"Don't even think about it Embry," Jacob told him. "You know none of us can be with her, we have imprinting to think about."

"But what if she is an imprint for one of us," Embry said. "It makes sense one of us would imprint on her."

"Yeah it does," Jacob sighed. "I just hope its not Paul because he doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as Kenzie." he added. "She deserves someone like you Embry," Jacob told him.

"I would never get lucky enough to be with Kenzie," he sighed.

"Well you two looked really cozy together when I walked up."

"That was nothing Jake," Embry sighed. "She doesn't see any of us like that." he added. "I'm going to see if Sam needs help with anything." he added and ran off.

* * *

When Kenzie walked off she didn't have to far until she ran into Quil.

"Hey Quil," she smiled.

"Hey beautiful," he said. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," she told him.

"Don't let Paul get to you ok."

"Ok Quil," she smiled.

"Embry find you? He went after you when you ran off."

"Yes he found me, I've been talking to him." Kenzie said. "He's really sweet."

"That's Embry," Quil said. "Its why a lot of girls like him."

"Then why doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Because he's to shy to ask them out."

"Yeah I can see that," Kenzie sighed. "But Embry deserves someone as sweet as he is, not some bitch that's going to treat him horribly," she told Quil. "Because if she does I may have to kick her ass."

"You have a crush on Embry?" Quil asked.

"No Quil, he's like a brother to me which is why just any girl won't do for him."

"But you're sweet and pretty, beautiful, sexy, smart. You'd be perfect for Embry."

"No Quil, Embry deserves better than me," she told him.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Quil, you couldn't handle me," she teased as she laid her hand on his chest

"Oh baby I bet I could," he told her and she smiled.

"Quil."

"I'm just teasing you." he smiled.

"I know," she said.

"So did you have fun working at the summer camp?" Quil asked her.

"Yes, I enjoyed it." she told him. "The kids were great and it was a lot of work sometimes but it was fun." she told him. "Helped me stay in shape," she added.

"Yep, great shape," Quil smirked and winked at her.

"Quil," she said and shook her head.

"So have you met Sam and Emily yet?"

"No," she said.

"Well then come on, I know you and Emily will get along," he told her. "She's really sweet and an amazing cook." he added. "Not as good as you of course," he told her and she smiled. "You know you'll always be my favorite cook," he said and she smiled.

"Ok Quil," she said and he grabbed her hand and led her over.

"Oh and don't stare at Emily's face, one side of it is scarred from an animal attack, a bear they said," Quil told her. "Sam hates when people stare."

"Quil I think you know I wouldn't stare."

"Yeah I know Kenzie." he said.

"So a bear huh?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Like my mom was," she whispered.

"Yeah Kenzie," he said. "Kind of like your mom." he added and she nodded. "You ok?"

"I'm fine Quil," she assured him and he stopped walking and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Not so tight Quil, I want to breathe," she told him and he loosened his grip on her.

"I wasn't thinking about your mom when I said that," he said. "I know you still miss her all the time."

"I'm ok Quil," she assured him. "Take me to meet Sam and Emily." she added and he let her go and the two of them continued walking.

Quil led Kenzie over to where Sam and Emily were. When they got over there Embry and Paul were with them.

"Quil hey," Emily said cheerfully.

"Hey Emily, Sam," Quil said. "I thought I'd bring Kenzie over and introduce you."

"Hello Kenzi, I'm Emily and this is Sam my fiancée," she said.

"Hi," Kenzie said and she looked over at Emily and saw the marks on her face where the bear had attacked her and she looked away.

"You've known these guys since you were kids," Emily said.

"Yeah I have," Kenzie said and she looked over at Paul and saw he was staring at her. "What Paul?" she asked.

"McKenzie," he said and she shook her head. "Can we please talk?" he asked.

"I don't really think we have anything to talk about," she told him.

"I'd hate to think I lost one of my best friends because I was being stupid," he told her. "Just…please," he added and Kenzie let out a sigh and looked away but her eyes drifted to Emily's scar again and she quickly looked away.

"Fine," she agreed and walked off. Paul smiled slightly and followed her.

"What's going on with those two?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, just well earlier Paul was being Paul and he didn't recognize Kenzie when she dropped by his house earlier even though she's definitely gotten a lot prettier since she's been gone this summer, even though she's always been pretty." Quil sighed. "Seems as if Paul's just now decided to realize she's a girl and he made some comments to her and said some things he shouldn't have said."

"Treated her like one of the sluts he sleeps with," Embry said. "When she deserves better than that."

"Besides she deserves a lot better than Paul or any of us," Quil sighed. "Except maybe for Embry." he added and Embry shook his head.

"No, that would never happen, Kenzie would never feel that way about me." he said quietly.

"Did you not warn her about Emily, she kept glancing at her face, you know how I feel about that." Sam said.

"Sam," Emily said quietly.

"Yes I did tell her," Quil told him. "But Kenzie's mom was killed by what she thinks was a bear attack."

"Oh," Emily said.

"It wasn't a bear attack." Sam said.

"No when Jake phased Billy told him the truth because him and Kenzie are so close."

"What killed Kenzie's mom?" Emily asked.

"Vampire," Embry whispered.

"Oh no," Emily whispered. "She has no idea."

"She doesn't know about any of this," Quil told them. "And Kenzie looks just like all the pictures I've ever seen of her mom." he added. "Plus the vampire got away. He was never caught."

"You think he'll want to come after Kenzie?" Sam asked. "Even after all this time?"

"She looks so much like every picture of her mom I've ever seen, its possible," Quil said.

* * *

Kenzie and Paul walked a few minutes in silence.

"McKenzie," Paul said. "I don't know what to say to you except I'm sorry for how I acted earlier."

"Why Paul?" she asked. "Why would you say things like that to me, I'm not one of the girls you fuck every night."

"I know you're not, you're one of my best friends and I never should have said things like I did to you," he told her. "I just never expected…McKenzie….You're so beautiful and I have no idea why I didn't see it before. I mean I've looked at you everyday for our whole lives practically." he said. "So I have no idea how I never noticed you were so pretty."

"Because you weren't really looking Paul," she told him.

"That's probably true." he agreed. "And you know you're the last person in the world I want to hurt right?"

"I know Paul."

"Still friends right?" he asked. "You don't hate me or anything do you?"

"No Paul I don't hate you and yes we're still friends." she told him and he smiled and took her hand in his and pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Well come on then lets get back to over to Sam and Emily, food should be ready to eat soon." he told her and she nodded and the two of them walked back over to where Sam, Emily, Quil and Embry were. When they got over there Kenzie walked over to stand by Embry. She bumped her arm against his.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey," Embry smiled. "Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Paul apologized."

"Good, he should have," Embry told her and she smiled.

"I really don't see how you guys can run around without shirts on, it's a little cold tonight." she said. "or maybe I just got used to months of sunny weather and hot temperatures in Florida at summer camp."

"Maybe," Embry said. "You're cold?" he asked concerned.

"A little," she admitted and Embry gently pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. Kenzie laid her head against his chest.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks Embie," she said quietly. Quil arched his eyebrows and stared at them and Paul let out a low growl.

"You two need us to leave you alone?" Quil asked. "Give you some privacy?"

"No Quil," Kenzie sighed. "Embry and I are only friends," she told him as Jacob walked over.

"You two sure about not needing that privacy?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," they said together and Kenzie pulled away from Embry and took a step away from him.

"I think I'm just going to go for a walk," Kenzie said quietly. "I'll see you guys in a few minutes."

"Be careful Kenzie, don't go to far," Quil told her.

"I won't Quil," she said smiling and turned and walked away.


	3. Night at the Beach part 2

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

When Kenzie walked away everyone looked at Embry.

"What?" he asked.

"Is there something going on between you and McKenzie?" Paul asked angrily.

"No, we're just friends like we've always been," Embry told him.

"Didn't look that way to me," Paul snapped.

"And its not like any of us could be with her anyway," Quil told him. "We have imprinting to think about."

"Well Kenzie isn't in a hurry to have a boyfriend right now anyway," Embry told them.

"And how do you seem to know everything about McKenzie all of a sudden?" Paul asked getting upset.

"Because she told me," Embry told him. "And Quil's right Paul, none of us can even think about being with Kenzie, we have imprinting to think about."

"Unless she is an imprint for one of us," Paul pointed out.

"Well the only way we'll know that is if we look in her eyes," Quil told him.

"I'm going after her," Paul said and he turned and ran the way Kenzie left.

* * *

It didn't take Paul long to catch up with Kenzie, she had stopped walking not far from where they were all gathered anyway.

"McKenzie," Paul called out and she turned around and looked at him as he walked over to her.

"What is it Paul?" she asked.

"I…" he began. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Jake asked me to hang out with him tomorrow," she told him.

"Of course he did," Paul said quickly and looked away.

"Paul," she said softly and he turned back to look at her.

"You know Jake has a crush on you right?" Paul asked.

"We've already been through this once today Paul, no he doesn't."

"Just because you don't believe it doesn't mean it isn't true," he told her and she shook her head.

"So how long are you spending with Jake tomorrow?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know Paul, we're hanging out in the garage tomorrow."

"Oh," Paul nodded.

"You and me could do something later tomorrow if you want," she told him.

"Oh," he said and she saw a small smile appear on his lips. "That would be ok I guess," he added and she smiled.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Paul," she told him.

"No I want to," he said and she smiled. "I want to know how your summer at camp was."

"Well if you had written me this summer like everyone else you would know that Paul."

"I know, I know," he said. "I didn't write and I don't have an excuse McKenzie," he told her.

"No you don't," she told him. "So what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know, just hang out together," he said and she nodded. "So is there something going on between you and Embry?"

"No Paul," she told him. "Embry and I are only friends just like we've always been."

"Ok," he said. "So you don't have a crush on him?"

"No," she answered. "And why are you so concerned about me and Embry?" she asked. "I'm sure you have a girl waiting for you to get home."

"McKenzie," he said. "No I don't," he told her and she smiled.

"So I'll call you when I leave Jake's house tomorrow," she told him. "And I'll just meet you at your house probably around 4:00."

"Sounds good." he said. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me to Paul," she smiled.

"Come on," Paul said and took her hand in his. "Lets get back to everyone else."

"Ok," she said softly.

When Paul and Kenzie walked back over to everyone else, Kenzie pulled her hand from Paul's grasp.

"See you later," she said softly and walked over to where Quil and Embry were standing.

* * *

When Paul went after Kenzie, Embry walked in the opposite direction. Quil followed him, something was definitely bothering him. He was quieter than normal.

"Hey," Quil said as he walked over and stood by Embry, the two of them were looking out over the water. "What's bothering you?"

"You think Paul will imprint on Kenzie?" Embry asked.

"Anything's possible Embry, Paul could imprint on Kenzie but so could I, so could you." he told him.

"Yeah," he sighed. "If any of us imprinted on her it would probably be Paul," he said.

"Embry, do you like Kenzie?" Quil asked.

"Of course I like her, we've been friends since we were kids."

"You know what I meant Embry."

"Yeah I do and it doesn't matter if I do," he told him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes it does Embry," Quil told him. "Yes Paul could imprint on her but so could Jake, so could I so could you," Quil told him. "Or maybe none of us will," he added and Embry nodded. "But you could at least talk to her, ask her to spend some time with you alone, I bet she would."

"I don't know Quil," Embry said.

"Embry who was the first person she saw when she got back, you," Quil told him.

"Yeah but she ran off to Paul's as soon as she could," Embry pointed out.

"Ok but she also seems to like you, I mean she's like gravitating to you every time you're close," Quil told him.

"She was just cold," Embry said stubbornly.

"Yes but she could have let Paul or Jake be the one to keep her warm but she chose you," Quil told him.

"A girl like Kenzie will never want me that way."

"Embry she could, lots of girls like you if you would just see it," Quil told him. "More girls than I can count."

"Whatever Quil," Embry sighed and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Ok," Quil said. "But ask her to hang out with you alone." he told him and Embry shook his head.

* * *

Kenzie pulled away from Paul and walked over to Quil and Embry.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey beautiful," Quil smiled and Embry looked over at her and then looked away.

"Embie," she said softly. "You ok?"

"I'm ok," he assured her.

"I think I heard Jake calling me," Quil said suddenly.

"I didn't hear anything," Kenzie said.

"Me either," Embry told him, shooting him an annoyed glare.

"Yep its definitely Jake calling me, I'll see you two later," he smirked and ran off.

"He doesn't know how to be subtle does he?" Kenzie asked.

"Definitely not," Embry smiled.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Jake asked me to hang out with him tomorrow so I'm going over to his house in the morning and then Paul asked me if I'd hang out with him, so I'm going to do something with Paul tomorrow afternoon.

"Oh wow, busy day tomorrow," Embry said and she nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Embry said quickly and looked away from her.

"Yes there was," she sighed and touched his arm and took a step closer to him. "Did you want to do something together?" she asked. She really did hope he wanted to because she actually wanted to be alone with Embry. She liked him, she felt weirdly drawn to him for some reason she couldn't explain.

"Well you're busy tomorrow," he said softly.

"Embie tomorrow is not the only day we can hang out," she told him. "Day after tomorrow we can spend all day together." she said and she saw him smile.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes Embry, we'll do whatever you want," she told him.

"Better be careful what guy you say that to," Embry told her and she shook her head.

"Embry, you just decide on something to do and let me know what time to be ready," she told him. "You still have my number right?"

"Yeah I still have your number," he told her.

"Good," she smiled. "Now, come on," she said and took his hand in hers but when their hands touched it felt like a jolt of electricity shot through their fingers and they quickly pulled away.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time. They stood there a few minutes looking at each other until Kenzie reached out to touch his hand again.

"McKenzie," Embry said. "You sure that's a good idea.

"I just want to see if it happens again," she told him and held her hand out to him. Embry looked at her hand and let out a sigh and slowly reached out and touched her hand with his and the same thing happened, it felt like electricity shooting through their bodies and the two of them quickly pulled away but Embry finally just took her hand in his they still felt that shock when they touched but it died down a little when they didn't pull away.

"Come on," she said and gave his arm a tug and he smiled as she led him back towards everyone else.

"So do you want to go to a movie or something?" Embry asked her.

"That would be ok but a movie only takes a few hours Embie," she told him.

"We can go to the cliffs," he told her. "Ever been cliff diving?"

"No, sounds dangerous," she said.

"Its fun and a total rush, I can take you if you want." he said and she smiled.

"And you like cliff diving?" she asked surprised.

"Yes I like it, the other guys do to," he told her and she smiled.

"We can go to the cliffs," she told him and he smiled "But I make no promises about diving off of them."

"Ok," he said.

"So what did you do all summer?" Kenzie asked. "Besides get really big muscles and become totally sexy."

"Nothing much," he told her. "Just hung around here with all the guys," he added and she smiled. "I missed you of course."

"You did," she said and looked over at him.

"Of course," he said and Kenzie smiled.

"You know I missed you to," she told him and he nodded.

"I know," he said. "You said it in your letters," he told her. "But I'm sure you wrote that to the other guys to."

"Yeah," she admitted and let out a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Embry asked and Kenzie turned to look at him.

"Paul says Jake has a crush on me," Kenzie stated. "But that's ridiculous right?"

"No Kenzie its not so ridiculous," Embry told her. "Would you go out with Jake if he asked?"

"No Jake is just my friend and that's all we can ever be," she told him.

"Oh," he said. "What about Paul?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I really don't know what I would say if he asked me out."

"Oh so it's a possibility you would date him."

"Anything's possible Embry," she told him.

"Guess so," he sighed.

"But I'm really looking forward to spending all day with you on Sunday."

"Me to Kenzie," Embry said as they joined everyone else.

"So where have you two been?" Jacob asked.

"Just right over there," Kenzie pointed across the beach.

"Oh," Paul said. "So what have you two been doing?" Paul asked staring at their joined hands.

"Nothing Paul just talking," Kenzie told him and pulled her hand out of Embry's grasp. "But its not any of your business if we were doing more than talking," she said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring up at him.

"Yes it is," he growled. "You're my best friend McKenzie," he told her. "So I definitely care about what happens to you."

"But Embry is my friend Paul," she told him.

"Yeah you two seem to be very friendly tonight," he snapped.

"Drop it Paul," she demanded. "You're being ridiculous."

"No I'm not," he said angrily.

"I'm not going to argue with you Paul," she told him and uncrossed her arms and let out a sigh. "I'm just going home."

"No Kenzie, you just got back, we haven't seen you all summer," Quil said.

"I think its better just for tonight," she said. "I'll see you in the morning Jake," she said.

"Ok Kenzie," Jacob said.

"It was nice meeting you," she said to Emily, Sam and Kim. "I'll see you later," she added and walked away from them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. I'm already editing the next chapter.**


	4. Late Night Visitor

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_"But Embry is my friend Paul," she told him._

_"Yeah you two seem to be very friendly tonight," he snapped._

_"Drop it Paul," she demanded. "You're being ridiculous."_

_"No I'm not," he said angrily._

_"I'm not going to argue with you Paul," she told him and uncrossed her arms and let out a sigh. "I'm just going home."_

_"No Kenzie, you just got back, we haven't seen you all summer," Quil said._

_"I think its better just for tonight," she said. "I'll see you in the morning Jake," she said._

_"Ok Kenzie," Jacob said. _

_"It was nice meeting you," she said to Emily, Sam and Kim. "I'll see you later," she added and walked away from them._

* * *

When she was gone Sam turned his gaze to Paul.

"What is wrong with you Paul?" he asked. "I thought she was your friend."

"She is Sam," Paul said.

"Then why have you done nothing but upset her since she got back?" Sam asked.

"Because…I don't know," Paul sighed. "I don't know," he added and shook his head

"And if she does like Embry as more than a friend that's between her and Embry," Sam told him. "Even though you shouldn't be more than friends because you have imprinting to think about."

"I know Sam," Embry said quietly. "I know," he added and walked away, Sam let out a sigh and moved to go after him. Emily laid a hand on his arm and Sam turned to look at her.

"Let me go talk to him," Emily said and Sam nodded and she followed Embry.

* * *

Emily found Embry standing in front of the water staring out at it.

"Embry," Emily said as she walked over and stood beside him. Embry looked over at her and let out a sigh.

"Hey Emily."

"Talk to me," she said. "You like Kenzie," she stated and Embry looked over at her. "You can tell me the truth."

"Yes Emily I like Kenzie," Embry admitted. "But it doesn't matter I could imprint on someone and she would end up getting hurt."

"But she could be your imprint Embry," Emily told.

"Maybe, but she's always been closer to Jake and Paul than any of us." he told her and Emily walked over and stood in front of him.

"None of that matters when it comes to imprinting," she told him. "I don't know Kenzie that well, I just met her tonight. But I see the way she seems to gravitate towards you, I saw it all night while she was here. She likes being around you."

"She's going to spend all day with me Sunday," Embry told her and Emily smiled.

"Good," she smiled and touched his cheek. "You are a sweet guy Embry and you deserve someone who will love you and treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

"Thanks Emily," he said softly. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course Embry, you can tell me anything."

"Earlier tonight when Kenzie and I touched our hands for the first time it felt like an electric shock running through my body and I know she felt it to because we both pulled away," Embry sighed. "Kenzie, she reached for my hand again and when I said it might not be a good idea she told me she wanted to see if it would happen again."

"Did it?" Emily asked anxiously.

"Yes," Embry said "the same electric shock, it went away, mostly the longer I held her hand but there was still a slight shock but not enough to hurt." he said. "Do you think it means something?"

"It could Embry," Emily told him.

"But I would never be lucky enough to have Kenzie as my imprint, stuff like that happens to Paul."

"But Kenzie doesn't even seem to be interested in Paul that way," Emily told him. "She's different from all the other girls."

"She's known us forever." Embry told her. "That could be why."

"Or maybe Paul just isn't her type but maybe you are Embry." Emily told him.

"I doubt it Emily," Embry sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair and looked over at her.

"You have no idea how attractive you are," she told him. "I see the way girls look at you Embry," she said. "The double takes some of them do when you walk by," she added and he shook his head.

"You sure they're looking at me and not Paul?" Embry asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Emily told him. "Lots of girls like you Embry and maybe its about time you get to have something good happen to you."

"Maybe," he sighed. "We'll see," he added. "I think I might just head home to."

"Ok Embry," Emily said. "But you know if you ever want to talk, you can come and find me."

"I know, thanks Emily." Embry smiled. "I'll see you later ok."

"Ok Embry," Emily said and she watched him walk away.

* * *

When Emily went after Embry, Paul turned to follow Kenzie.

"Where are you going Paul?" Sam asked him.

"To talk Kenzie," he told him and turned and walked away following Kenzie. Lucky for him she hadn't walked to far away.

"McKenzie!" he called out and she stopped walking and turned around and glared at him as he walked over. "McKenzie."

"What Paul?" she asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't mean to snap at you earlier," he told her. "I do care about what happens to you," he told her. "It may not seem like it but its true."

"I know Paul," she sighed and uncrossed her arms and looked up at him. "But its really not your decision who I date, its mine."

"I know McKenzie," he sighed. "But just know I'm here if whoever you date steps out of line."

"Thanks Paul but I haven't even got a date now."

"Just give it time McKenzie as soon as we start school and the guys see you." he said. "You'll have lots of guys asking you out.

"We'll see," she sighed.

"I'll walk you home," he told her.

"Alright," she sighed and the two of them fell instep beside each other.

"Ok," Paul said. "Just be honest and tell me if you like Embry."

"Paul we're not talking about this ok," she told him.

"Fine," he sighed and looked over at her. "You do don't you."

"Paul." she said. "Drop. It." she said firmly. "Its none of your business." she told him.

* * *

A few minutes later they were at Kenzie's house and Paul walked her to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow McKenzie," Paul said. "I'm looking forward to having you all to myself." he added and Kenzie shook her head.

"Good night Paul," she said and opened the door and went inside.

"Is that you Kenzie," It was her dad.

"Yeah dad its me," she said and she walked into the living room. "You didn't have to wait up for me."

"I know I didn't but I wanted to." he said. "You have a good time?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "The guys have changed so much, I mean I wrote to them over the summer and they wrote back but I never expected them to look so different."

"Yeah they look different but they're still the same guys they've always been."

"Yeah I know daddy," she said. "Well I'm going to get ready for bed," she told him and walked over and kissed his cheek. "Night daddy."

"Good night Kenzie," he said and she walked up the stairs to her room.

After washing her face, brushing her teeth and hair. She slipped on her pajamas, which was nothing more than a pair of boy shorts that had a matching thin strapped tank top with it. The top said feeling fabulous. Kenzie walked into her room and sat on her bed and opened her lap top and decided to check her email before going to bed. She had a few email's from some of the girls she worked with at camp. She emailed them back before signing out of her email account and shutting her computer down. She got up and put her laptop on her table and grabbed a book she had been reading. She liked all kinds of books but right now she was reading one of those trashy romance novels that had a half naked man on the cover, holding a woman whose dress was falling off. She normally didn't read these types of books but sometimes you just needed to read something like that to take your mind off everything. She finished the chapter she was reading and was beginning another chapter when she heard something hitting her window. Thinking it was just the wind blowing the tree branch against the window she ignored it and kept reading but when it kept happening she closed her book and stood up and pulled the curtain back and looked out the window. She looked down and saw Embry standing below her window and she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him. She opened her window and looked down at him.

"Embry," she said shocked

"Kenzie," he smiled. "Can I come up?"

"Yeah, I can go open the door," she said.

"No need for that," he said and she saw him jump up and grab the tree branch and swing himself up on the tree before climbing higher and swinging inside her room. He closed the window behind him. She looked over at him, he was still shirtless of course wearing blue jean cutoffs like he was at the beach.

"Wow Embie," she said. "That was…hot."

"Thanks," he smiled.

"So what are you doing here?' she asked.

"I've never been inside your room," he said and she looked at him for a second, no he hadn't. Jacob and Paul had been in her room before and even Quil one time for a school project but Embry never had.

"I don't guess you have," she said and she saw him glance at her. His eyes traveling over body but she surprisingly didn't hate it when he was looking at her. He read her shirt that said feeling fabulous and smiled.

"Feeling fabulous huh," he smiled and she shrugged. "I don't know if you're feeling fabulous but you sure are looking fabulous Kenzie."

"Embry," she said embarrassed and he smiled.

"So that's what you wear to bed?" he asked and she saw his eyes traveling over her body again.

"Yes," she said and she grabbed her robe that was hanging on the back of her chair and put it on. It was a short silk robe so it didn't cover much more than the pajamas.

"You know that doesn't cover much more than the pajamas do," he told her.

"Embie," she smiled and took a step closer to him. "You know, you're looking really fabulous to," she told him and she saw his lips turn up in a smile. Kenzie reached out and ran her fingers over his abs. She began tracing each muscle of his six pack. Embry's breathing started to speed up when Kenzie touched him, slowing tracing his muscles, it felt like a small electric current was running through his body as she touched him. He loved her touch.

"Kenzie," he said and grabbed her hand but the same electric shock that happened at the beach happened again and Embry quickly dropped her hand.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be sorry," he said.

"Come on," she said and led him over to sit on her bed. "So what brings you by?"

"Well you left so suddenly tonight," he began. "And well…I didn't want to wait until Sunday to see you again."

"Really?" she asked softly and he smiled and nodded. "That's sweet Embry and the truth is I didn't want to wait until Sunday to see you again either." she told him and she saw him smile.

"Really?" he asked surprised and she nodded.

"You don't have to sound so surprised," she told him.

"So why don't you tell me about your summer," Embry said and Kenzie nodded. "How old were the kids you were with?"

"Eight," she told them. "They were so cute and they were a lot of fun."

"So what kinds of things did you do there?" he asked.

"Well we had daily activities we had to participate in," she began. "Swimming, arts and crafts. There was outdoors where we were taught about the trees and snakes and different animals." she told them. "Then there was like a recreation where we did hiking and different activities. There was horseback riding and canoeing, archery." she added. "Lots of fun stuff, I enjoyed it as much as the kids did," she told him.

"That's good." Embry smiled. Kenzie glanced over at him, she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"So why do you think we never spent as much time together as I did with Jake, Paul and Quil?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "When you're surrounded by guys like Jake, Paul and Quil its easy to be over looked," he told her. "They kind of outshine the rest of us." he told her. "Even Jared."

"They're more outspoken than you are Embie," she told him. "They're not afraid to go after what they want."

"You're not afraid to go after what you want either," Embry told her.

"No, I guess not," she sighed and laid down in the bed. "You shouldn't be afraid to go after what you want either," she told him.

"Its easier to say you're going to do something and tell someone to do something than to actually do it."

"Embie," she sighed. "Move up here where I can see you," she told him and he moved to sit on the edge of the bed in front of her. "You have no reason to be afraid, you'll never know if you don't try." she told him. "If there's a girl you like ask her out, if there's something new you want to try just do it, who cares what everyone else thinks."

"Its not so easy for me," Embry sighed.

"It could be," she yawned.

"Kenzie," he said.

"Hmm," she said.

"Kenzie I'm going to go ok," he said.

"Ok," she said.

"Kenzie, sweetie get up and close and lock the window behind me ok," he said and brushed his finger across her cheek. "Kenzie."

"Ok," she said and Embry saw her get out of bed. The two of them walked to the window.

"Sleep well," Embry told her.

"You to Embie," she said softly. "Be careful going home," she told him.

"I will," he said and Kenzie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Good night Embie," she said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night Kenzie," Kenzi he said and pulled away from her and opened the window swung out. Kenzie saw him land on the ground a few seconds later and she waved before closing the window and locking it. She pulled her curtain closed and Embry looked up and saw her shadow on the curtain. She untied her robe and let it fall to the floor. He saw her shadow walk towards her bed and only when her light turned off did he run home.

* * *

**Please review**


	5. Unwanted Kisses

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

The next morning Kenzie woke up and after taking a shower dressed in jeans and a black top before going down for breakfast. Her dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee when she walked in the kitchen.

"Morning," her dad said.

"Morning daddy," Kenzie smiled and walked over and grabbed an apple from the table before fixing a bowl of cereal and sitting down.

"So what are your plans for today?" he asked.

"Well after breakfast I'm going to Jake's house for a few hours and then to Paul's house." she told him.

"Oh that should be fun for you," he said.

"Yeah I guess," she sighed.

"I'm going to have to make time to go shopping for stuff before school," she said. "Day after tomorrow I guess," she added.

"Why not tomorrow?" her dad asked.

"I have plans with Embry," she smiled and took a bite of her cereal.

"Embry Call?" her dad asked. "Really?" he asked surprised

"Yes," she sighed dreamily still smiling.

"You don't like him do you?"

'Of course I like him, we've been friends forever," she said and rolled her eyes.

"You know what I'm asking McKenzie," her dad said.

"I know daddy and we're not talking about boys," she told him and finished her cereal and took her bowl to the sink. "I'll see you later, have a good day," she said and walked out of the kitchen and headed to Jacob's house.

* * *

As Kenzie walked to Jacob's house she thought about Embry dropping by last night. She had no idea why he just dropped by suddenly like he did, he never dropped by before. She had no idea why she felt so drawn to Embry all of a sudden, why she suddenly wanted to be with him all the time. Embry had always been a cute guy but now he was incredibly sexy. He had a great smile, beautiful light brown eyes with flecks of green in them. An amazing six pack and lean muscular arms. She may have told him last night she wasn't in a hurry to have a boyfriend or sex again right now but if Embry asked her out on a date, she wouldn't say no. She wanted him in ways she had never wanted a guy before, even Paul. She always had a tiny crush on Paul, she considered him her best friend, he was the first guy she ever kissed. But suddenly Embry was the guy that filled her thoughts and the guy she wanted and she couldn't wait to spend all day with him tomorrow.

A few minutes later Kenzie walked in the garage Jacob had behind his house and saw he was already out there working on his car.

"Morning Jake," Kenzie said.

"Morning Kenzie," he smiled as she walked closer.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get this car running," he told her and he walked over and grabbed his t-shirt Kenzie always wore. "Put this on and help me," he said and tossed her the shirt. Kenzie caught it and slipped it over her clothes, tying it in a knot at her waist because it was so big on her. Then she pulled her hair back so it was out of the way and then walked over to stand by Jacob.

"So what are you doing?" she as she sat by him.

"Rebuilding the motor," he answered and she looked over at the parts he had on the floor of the garage.

"Looks like a bunch of junk to me," she teased and Jacob glanced over at her and saw she was smiling.

"Well to most people it looks like a bunch of junk but to me it's a bunch of parts that will fit together perfectly when I figure out how they go together," he smiled and turned a page of a book he was looking at to work on the car.

"So how was your summer?" Kenzie asked him.

"It was ok," he answered. "I just stayed around here mostly, worked on my car and hung out with the guys," he told her. "Nothing interesting."

"Oh," she said. "So you did nothing interesting except get a whole new body while I was gone." she added and he smiled.

"Yeah, there's that." he said.

"So why don't you have a girlfriend, for real?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "There are girls I like of course but I know they're not the girl I should be dating."

"How do you know that if you don't try dating them," she said.

"I just do," he said and he glanced over at her and their eyes met but Jacob felt nothing more pulling him towards her, nothing more than he did before. No imprint. He let out a sigh.

"But there's a girl you like," Kenzie stated.

"Yeah, there's a girl I like," he sighed. "What about you there's a guy you like?" he asked and Kenzie's mind drifted to Embry and she smiled.

"Yeah," she sighed. "There's a guy I like."

"Its Quil right," Jacob smiled and Kenzie shook her head.

"It is not Quil," she told him. "There's a girl out there somewhere brave enough to put up with him but its not me," she added. "And I'm not telling you who it is Jake so don't ask or try to guess."

"Fine," he sighed and went back to work on the motor.

* * *

Kenzie was still with Jacob later when he was putting things together under the hood.

"Hey Kenzie, hand me the wrench please," he said and she walked over and grabbed it. Jacob took it from her wiping grease on her arm as he did.

"You got me dirty," she told him and he smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said smiling but Kenzie knew from his tone that he wasn't even a little sorry.

"No you're not," she said and he smiled and walked over to her and stood in front of her. "You see, you got me dirty," she said showing him her arm. "Poor baby I got you dirty," Jacob teased and he ran his finger down her cheek getting grease on her cheek.

"Jake!" she exclaimed trying to hit his hand but he easily dodged her.

"You have grease on your cheek," he said and ran his finger down her other cheek. "And on your other cheek," he said.

"Jake!" she said again still trying to hit his hand

"On your forehead and nose," he said wiping grease on her.

"Jake stop!" she exclaimed trying to push his hands away but he easily avoided her and grabbed her hips.

"I think you look good dirty," he whispered and leaned down and kissed her lips. Jacob felt Kenzie's lips against his but she wasn't moving her lips with his. Kenzie was trying to push him away. She had her hands on his chest trying to shove him away, she slapped his hands as well. When he realized she wasn't kissing him back and he finally felt her pushing him away he pulled back.

"Jake," she whispered and her eyes filled with tears.

"Kenzie, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I don't…Kenzie," he said. "I'm sorry, I know you don't feel that way about me," he said. "I was just…Kenzie," he whispered.

"I should go Jake, I'll see you later," she said and ran out.

"Damn it!" Jacob cursed as she ran out.

* * *

Kenzie ran away from Jacob's house she had no idea where she was running to she was just running not paying attention to where she was going, she only stopped when she collided with what felt like a brick wall. She expected to hit the ground hard any second but she felt strong arms circle around her to stop her. When she opened her eyes she was looking at the last person she expected to see today.

"Embry," she whispered and she felt her heartbeat speed up.

"Kenzie," he said and helped her stand up. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. "And why are you dirty?"

"I was at Jake's and…" she began but stopped and shook her head.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I'm supposed to meet Paul," she told him.

"Not until later right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well then he can wait," Embry told her. "Come on," he said and grabbed her hand still feeling the same shock but Embry ignored it leading her to his house.

When they got to Embry's house he led her inside and into the kitchen.

"Sit down," he said and he wet a wash cloth and walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her and began washing the grease off her forehead, then her right cheek, Kenzie's heart started pounding in her chest as Embry gently washed her face, moving to her left cheek then her nose.

"Embry," she whispered as he wiped the grease off her arm.

"Tell me what happened," he said as he stood up and laid the washcloth on the counter.

"Its not really a big deal," she told him. "Jake kissed me."

"Oh," Embry said. "And."

"I didn't want him to Embry and I don't feel anything for him besides friendship," she told him. "He apologized when he realized I wasn't kissing him back but I ran out." she sighed and pulled the band out of her hair that was holding it back.

"Kenzie, its ok," Embry told her. "Jake realizes he messed up and he'll try to talk to you again," he told her. "Don't run away from him."

"I'll try," she said. "You know I'm really glad you came by last night," she told him.

"You are," he said surprised. "I thought I probably annoyed you by coming by."

"No, Embie," she said. "You can swing in my window anytime you want," she told him and laid her hand over his and that shock still happened and she pulled her hand back.

"I'll remember that," he said and Kenzie smiled.

"Thanks for cleaning me up Embie," she said and stood up.

"No problem Kenzie," he said.

"I'll see you later," she told him.

"Ok, bye Kenzie," he sighed and Kenzie walked out of the kitchen and made her way to Paul's house. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called Paul to tell him she was on the way.

"McKenzie," Paul answered. "You must be on your way," he said happily.

"Yes Paul, I'll be there soon," she told him.

"Good, I'll be waiting McKenzie," he said cheerfully. "See you soon."

"Bye Paul," Kenzie said.

* * *

Kenzie arrived at Paul's a few minutes later but before she had time to knock the door opened and Paul was standing there shirtless, in blue jean cut-offs.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "I'm glad you're here McKenzie," he said and she smiled. "That's Jake's shirt." he said and Kenzie looked down at her shirt, she had run out of Jake's garage so fast she forgot to pull his shirt.

"Yeah I was with him earlier," she told Paul and she unknotted the shirt and went to pull it off, when she did her shirt rose up a bit and Paul saw some of her flat stomach and although he would like nothing more than to see her shirtless he reached over and grabbed the hem of her shirt to keep it from coming off because he knew she would be mad at him if he just let her pull it off. Paul tugged her shirt down as she tossed Jacob's shirt on a chair.

"You have a good time with Jake?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"What happened McKenzie?" he asked and she shook her head and walked over to sit on his couch. Paul followed her.

"McKenzie," he said.

"Nothing Paul," she told him.

"Something happened," he said as he walked over and sat down with her.

"Jake kissed me," she told him.

"Oh, Jake kissed you," he said. "Did you like it?"

"Paul, not that its any of your business but no I didn't. Jake is just my friend I didn't want him to kiss me," she told him.

"Ok then," he smiled. "So you have a boyfriend at summer camp."

"No Paul," she answered. "So what are we going to do?" she asked.

"You had lunch?" he asked.

"No, I left Jake's before I ate because…."

"He kissed you and you just ran off from him," Paul said.

"Pretty much yeah," she sighed.

"Lets fix us some lunch then," he said and stood up, Kenzie stood up as well and the two of them went to the kitchen together.

The two of them looked through Paul's refrigerator for something to eat. They finally pulled out stuff to make sandwiches and the two of them went to work making sandwiches to eat. Kenzie fixed one sandwich for herself and then waited while Paul fixed five for him.

"You're going to eat all that?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I eat a lot, high metabolism," he told her and carried his sandwiches to the table, finishing one before he sat down.

"So everyone is meeting up at Sam and Emily's later, you want to join us?" he asked.

"You sure they won't mind?" Kenzie asked as she nibbled on her sandwich and Paul started eating his third.

"Of course not, you're our friend and you should get to know them better." he said. "All the guys will be there and Kim should be there to."

"When are you going?" she asked.

"We can leave from here together," he told her. "It will be fun."

"Ok," she agreed and Paul smiled and stood up and grabbed two sodas from the refrigerator and handed one to Kenzie.

"Thanks," she smiled and opened it and took a sip.

* * *

After eating the two of them took their sodas to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So tell me what summer camp was like," he said. "How old were the kids?"

"Eight," she told them. "They were so cute."

"So what kinds of things did you do there?" he asked.

"Well we had daily activities we had to participate in," she began. "Swimming, arts and crafts. There was outdoors where we were taught about the trees and snakes and different animals." she told them. "Then there was like a recreation where we did hiking and different activities. There was horseback riding and canoeing, archery." she added. "Lots of fun stuff, I enjoyed it as much as the kids did," she told him.

"Sounds like you had fun," he smiled.

"I did." she told him. "I missed being here but it was a lot of fun being away for the summer."

"I know it must have been," Paul sighed.

"So were you serious about any of the girls you were with this summer?"

"No," he answered. "I don't want a girlfriend."

"Just random fuck buddies," she stated.

"Yep," he smirked. "Why?" he asked. "You interested?"

"No Paul, we're friends," she told him.

"You sure?" he asked. "I'm a way better kisser now than I was at twelve," he told her smirking and Kenzie smiled and shook her head. She looked over at Paul and saw he had moved closer to her on the couch.

"Paul," she began but didn't get to finish because Paul's lips touched hers and he began moving his lips against hers, Kenzie found herself kissing Paul back as his arms wrapped around her. He definitely knew what he was doing now. She may have been kissing him back but she wasn't feeling anything from the kiss. A touch from Embry made her heart race, looking at Embry tied her stomach in knots. Lots of girls would love to be kissing Paul but Kenzie definitely wasn't one of them. She tried pushing on Paul's chest to get him to stop but he didn't seem to realize she was trying to get away from him. When he moved his lips to her neck she tried pushing his lips off of her.

"Paul stop!" she said. "Paul…. PAUL!" she yelled and he pulled away and looked at her.

"What?"

"Don't," she said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Paul, you're a good kisser but no Paul," she said.

"No one's ever told me no," he said shocked.

"First time for everything Paul," she said and stood up an started to leave. Paul watched her shocked for a moment but he quickly went after her and grabbed her arm before she walked out the door.

"Don't leave McKenzie," he said. "I won't kiss you again but don't leave."

"Fine Paul," she sighed and looked up at him and their eyes met but Paul didn't feel anything pulling him towards her, no imprint. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"We can go ahead and head to Sam's," he told her.

"Sounds good to me," she told him and he opened the door and Kenzie walked out. He followed her.

* * *

The two of them walked in silence the first few minutes. But Paul finally having enough quiet broke the silence.

"You hate me?" he asked.

"Paul," she sighed. "Its going to take a lot more than an unwanted kiss to make me hate you."

"Good," he sighed relieved. "We'll be there soon," he added.

"Alright," she sighed and the two of them fell silent again.

A few minutes later Paul led her up to a white house. A little bigger than most the houses in La Push and better taken care of than most of the houses as well. Paul walked on the porch and opened the door and walked in. Kenzie followed him. When she walked in she saw everyone was here just like Paul said. She spotted Embry sanding against the wall across the room and went to walk over to him but Jacob blocked her way.

"Jake," she sighed.

"Can we just talk a second?" he asked and she glanced over at Embry before looking at Jacob.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Lets step out on the porch where its less crowded." he said and she nodded and followed him outside.

When they got outside Jacob let out a sigh and looked over at her.

"I'm sorry about what happened Kenzie," he apologized. "I don't know what I was thinking, except I had always wanted to kiss you."

"Jake," she whispered.

"Just please tell me we can still be friends," he said hopefully and took her hands in his. "Tell me I didn't totally screw up."

"No Jake you didn't totally screw up," she sighed. "We're still friends." she added.

"I hate that I ruined our time together," he said and she smiled.

"I do to," she said softly and pulled her hands out of his grasp and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I was hoping to have longer with you," he said. "Maybe we can hang out tomorrow."

"I have plans Jake," she told him. _Plans I'm definitely not breaking, she thought._

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know, I'm spending tomorrow with Embry."

"All day?" Jacob asked. "With Embry?" he asked shocked

"Yep," she smiled. "All day," she sighed. Jacob looked at her and his eyes widened.

"You like Embry," he said surprised.

"Jake, no I don't. Embry and I are just friends, like I am with you and all the other guys." she told him.

"If you say so."

"I say so Jake," she told him and he smiled.

"Ok Kenzie," he said. "Me and you, we're ok though."

"Yeah Jake," she told him and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Good," he sighed. "I'm going back inside, you coming?"

"In a few minutes Jake," she said and he nodded and opened the door and walked inside

* * *

Kenzie was only alone a few minutes before she heard the door close and she turned around and saw Embry standing there and her heart started to pound in her chest. He walked over to her stopping when he was right in front of her. Kenzie glanced up at him and clasped her hands together to keep from touching him.

"Hey," she said

"Hey" he smiled "So you talked to Jake?" he asked.

"Yes, Jake and I are going to be fine," she told him and he smiled.

"Good, so how did things go with Paul?"

"Good," she sighed. "He kissed me to," she told him. "He's a good kisser but I didn't feel anything."

"Wow, you rejected Paul, that's a first." Embry told her and she smiled.

"First time for everything Embie," she told him. "Besides Paul isn't the guy I want to kiss."

"Oh there's a guy you want to kiss," he smiled and she nodded.

"Yeah but its not going to happen," she sighed.

"McKenzie," Embry whispered. Kenzie smiled, Embry never called her by her full name but there was something about the way he said it that made her heart race. "McKenzie," he said again and took a step closer to her and tucked her hair behind her ear. He smiled when he heard he heartbeat speed up and he took a step back to see what would happen and heard it slow down some but it still was beating faster than normal. He stepped closer to her and heard her heartbeat speed up again.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought I might be to close," he said. "Don't want to invade your space." he smiled and Kenzie shook her head biting her tongue to keep from telling him he could invade her space anytime he wanted to.

"Its fine Embry," she told him. "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Whatever you want," he said. "My mom has to work, you can come over if you want."

"Ok," she smiled.

"Whenever you get ready tomorrow, I'll be there."

"Ten?" she asked. "Sleep a little later in the morning."

"Sounds perfect," Embry told her.

"So, any chance you'll swing in my window tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"You want me to swing in your window tonight?" he asked shocked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"You going to be wearing sexy pajamas again like you were last night?" he asked.

"Embry what I had on last night was not sexy," she told him.

"It was sexy," he told her and reached over and grabbed her hands that were still clasped together but when they touched they both still felt a shock and Embry quickly pulled away.

"Damn," he cursed. "I forgot that happens when we touch."

"Any idea why that happens?" Kenzie asked.

"No," he sighed. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Embry I will probably be wearing something similar to what I wore last night."

"Ok," he smiled. "I'll see you tonight, I'll text you when I'm at your house," he said.

"Alright," she smiled and they fell silent.

"Jake seemed surprised we were spending tomorrow together," she told him.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Yeah since I ran out today after he kissed me, he was hoping we could hang out tomorrow but I told him I was spending the day with you." she told him.

"Its ok if you'd rather spend the day with Jake tomorrow."

"Embry no, Jake is the one who messed up, he knew I didn't feel that way about him but he kissed me anyway."

"But you've always been closer with Jake than you have with me," pointed out.

"So?" she asked.

"So maybe you should spend tomorrow with Jake."

"No Embry I'd rather spend tomorrow with you, I've been looking forward to it."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, so I'll see you at your house in the morning at ten?" she told him.

"Ok Kenzie," he said.

"And I'll see you tonight when you drop by."

"Ok," he smiled as the door opened and the guys walked out one by one.

"Come on Embry," Sam said. "Emily's cooking and she's kicked us out," he smiled. "She says we take up to much room and won't stay out of the food while she's cooking."

"Hey Kenzie," Jared said.

"Hey Jer," Kenzie said

"I'm sure Emily could use some help, Kim's not so great in the kitchen," Jared told her.

"Well that must suck for you considering how much you like to eat," she teased and Jared smiled.

"Not funny Kenzie," he said but she saw he was smiling.

"Emily would definitely appreciate the help," Sam told her. "We'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Alright," Kenzie said. "I'll see you guys later," she added and walked inside.


	6. Lunch at Sam and Emily's

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

**Word in bold are wolf thoughts  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Kenzie walked inside and saw Kim and Emily in the kitchen.

"Hey, I thought you left," Emily said.

"Sam said you might need some help," Kenzie said.

"You any good in the kitchen?" Emily asked hopefully.

"I'm ok, my dad doesn't complain, the guys never complained either," she told her. "So what are you cooking?"

"Chili," Emily told her. "The guys eat a lot and you can make a lot of chili easy and quick." she added.

"Alright," Kenzie said. "What do I need to do?"

"You know how to make cornbread?" Emily asked hopefully.

"I can definitely make cornbread," she said and Emily took out two huge iron skillets.

"Then you make cornbread." Emily told her and pulled out a huge bowl and sat the ingredients out for her. "Measuring cups?"

"I don't need measuring cups for cornbread," she told her and Emily smiled.

"Good," she said and went back to work on the chili. Kim was working on opening cans of chili beans, tomatoes and tomato sauce for Emily to put in the chili.

"So Kenzie," Kim said. "What's going on with you and Embry?" Kim asked her.

"Nothing," Kenzie said softly as she mixed everything together and began filling the skillets with the cornbread batter.

"You sure?" Kim asked.

"Yes," Kenzie sighed as she finished up pouring cornbread mix into the other skillet. "Cornbread is ready to cook," she added and Emily looked over.

"Looks good," she said and Kenzie smiled.

"Its ok if you like Embry," Emily told her. "I think he might like you to."

"Really?" Kenzie asked hopefully and Emily smiled. "Its just he's always been the quiet one out of all us," she told her. "I was shocked he kind of asked me to spend the day with him tomorrow."

"So what are you two doing tomorrow?" Kim asked.

"I don't really know," Kenzie admitted. "He said his mom has to work so I'm going to his house and then we'll figure out what we want to do."

"But if he were interested in you as more than a friend and he asked," Kim said. "Would you go out with him?"

"I'm pretty sure I would…I mean I don't know why I would say no," she said.

"Good," Kim said. "I'll be right back," she told them and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

When Kim was gone Emily turned to Kenzie.

"I talked to Embry last night," Emily told her. "He told me about the shock you feel when your hands touch."

"I don't understand it," Kenzie told her. "He doesn't seem to either."

"I don't either Kenzie," Emily told her. "But it could mean something."

"Yeah it could," she sighed.

"Kenzie, I'm going to be honest with you ok," Emily said. "Just don't tell Embry I said anything."

"I won't." she said softly.

"I see how you gravitated towards him last night, like you were being pulled to him or something."

"I…I just wanted to be around Embry last night. Ever since I got back and saw him, I've wanted to be around him."

"That's good," Emily smiled. "Because the truth is Embry does like you and I don't know you that well but I hope we can become friends."

"I do to Emily, I don't have enough girl friends," she told her.

"Ok then," Emily smiled. "Anyway it seems you like Embry to."

"I do Emily, its so weird I've known Embry forever but suddenly I want to be around him all the time. My heart starts pounding every time we're close, my stomach kind of ties in knots, you know the good nervous knots when you're around a guy you like."

"Yeah I know the ones," Emily smiled.

"I just really like him Emily but waiting on Embry to ask me out, I could be waiting awhile."

"Well, I normally wouldn't suggest this but you ask him out."

"I don't know Emily." Kenzie said. "That would be kind of weird."

"Maybe so," Emily sighed.

"You really think Embry likes me that way though?" she asked.

"Yes I do and I hope you two end up together somehow," Emily told her.

"Thanks Emily," she smiled as Kim walked back in the kitchen. "So you really believe Embry likes me?"

"I think he does," Kim said. "I also think you two look cute together."

"Thanks," Kenzie smiled. "I never thought I'd feel the way I do about Embry. I mean I've definitely had crushes. I kind of had a crush on Paul for a while."

"Really?" Kim asked surprised.

"Yeah, he was the first guy I ever kissed, we were twelve and it was his first kiss to."

"Oh," Emily said.

"Both Paul and Jake kissed me today," she told them.

"Oh wow," Kim said as her eyes widened. "What was that like?"

"Well Jake knew I didn't feel that way about him and he kissed me anyway. Then Paul we were just talking and hanging out at his house and I don't even remember how it happened but he kissed me and Paul is definitely a good kisser but he's not the guy I want to kiss and he knows that."

"So is Embry the guy you want to kiss?" Kim asked smiling.

"Yeah he is," Kenzie sighed. "I don't even know where all these feelings for Embry came from but ever since I got back and saw Embry and spent some time with him I want to be around him all the time." she admitted. "Its strange."

"Maybe," Kim said. "Or maybe the two of you are supposed to be together."

"That would be nice." Kenzie sighed.

* * *

Not much later the guys returned and they all piled into the kitchen one by one. Sam walked over and kissed Emily after walking in. Jared went over and did the same with Kim. Kenzie smiled and walked over to Quil. It had been a while since she really talked to Quil.

"Whats up Quil," she smiled.

"Nothing much beautiful," Quil smirked giving her a wink. Kenzie shook her head. "So you have fun with Emily and Kim?"

"Actually I did, they're both really nice," she told him. "You know I don't really have any friends that are girls."

"I know you don't," he said. "I think the three of you will get along great and become really good friends," he added.

"That would be nice," she sighed.

"And then," Quil added dropping his voice low so only Kenzie could hear him. "Maybe Embry will ask you out."

"That would be wonderful to." she sighed.

"I knew it," he said and Kenzie's mouth opened in shock.

"I can't believe….Quil….I….."

"Its ok Kenzie, he feels the same way," Quil told her smiling. "I really think you two would be good for each other."

"You think so?" she asked unsure.

"Definitely," Quil smiled and Kenzie smiled to.

"I'm glad you think so Quil," she told him and he smiled.

"Alright guys foods ready," Sam announced. "And you know the rule, the girls go first," he added.

"Go on Kenzie," Quil said and Kenzie smiled and walked over to the food. Emily handed her a bowl and they fixed some chili and each got a piece of cornbread then they moved out of the way and the guys fixed their bowls.

"The cornbread is really good Kenzie," Emily told her as the guys walked away with their food.

"Thanks," she said as they guys started eating their food.

"Wow Emily the cornbread and chili is great!" Paul said.

"Thanks," Emily said, "but you should that Kenzie for the cornbread that was all her."'

"Really?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah," Kenzie said softly.

"Well," Sam smiled. 'Its really good."

"Thanks," Kenzie said softly and she looked over and spotted Embry talking with Quil. "I'll be right back," she told her.

"Ok, go on," Emily said and Kenzie sat her bowl on the counter and walked over to Quil and Embry.

"Hey guys." Kenzie smiled.

"Hey beautiful," Quil smiled.

"Hey handsome," Kenzie said giving him a wink.

"I always knew you were attracted to me," Quil teased smiling the whole time.

"Oh baby, you know it," Kenzie said rolling her eyes and he smiled.

"Hey Embie," she smiled.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"I'll see you two later," Quil said and walked over to talk to Jacob.

"I saw you talking to Quil earlier," Embry said.

"Yeah, I haven't really talked to him since I got back I forgot how much fun he is," Kenzie told him.

"Yeah Quil's the fun one," Embry sighed.

"Embry."

"Jake's the nice happy one, Paul's the attractive popular one, Jared's the smart one and me I'm the quiet over looked one."

"Embie," she whispered. "Yes you're quiet but I hardly think you're overlooked," she told him.

"Think so?" he asked smiling.

"I know so," she told him. "I'm not used to seeing you with short hair either," she added and ran her fingers through his short hair.

"You don't like it?" he asked.

"Its just different, I like it though." she told him and he smiled. "Your long hair always hid your eyes," she added. "Which are really beautiful," she told him and he smiled "I thought they were just brown, a really nice light brown, but it looks like you have green flecks in them."

"You can tell that?" he asked surprised. He hadn't really looked her in the eyes yet, he didn't know why but he was positive it was the first thing Paul and Jacob did today and if they did they obviously didn't imprint on her because they would be stuck to her side if they did.

"Yeah," she whispered and Embry saw her reach out like she was going to touch him but she quickly pulled back and clasped her hands together.

"So I have something I have to do before I drop by tonight, but I'll be by afterwards ok."

"Ok," Kenzie smiled. "I'll wait up for you."

* * *

Sam walked over to Emily after finishing his food.

"What's going on with those two?" Sam asked Emily. Emily glanced up.

"Embry and Kenzie?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"He likes her, she likes him." Emily said. "Don't you think they look cute together," Emily smiled.

"I guess but he has imprinting to worry about," Sam told her.

"Maybe," Emily sighed. "But I'm pulling for Embry to imprint on her," she told Sam. "And just from hearing her talk today and talking to Embry last night I think its very possible Embry will imprint on her."

"I hope you're right," Sam sighed.

Kenzie was still talking to Embry a few minutes later when Paul walked over.

"Hey McKenzie," Paul smirked.

"Paul," she said.

"We have to get going," Paul told Embry.

"Yeah, I know," Embry sighed.

"We'll see you later Kenzie," Paul said.

"Alright, bye guys," she said and Embry and Paul walked out of the house together. When they got out of the house the two of them ran towards the woods stripping their shorts off as they did, by the time they made it to the woods they were both in wolf form running through the woods for their patrol.

Paul and Embry were patrolling together through the woods, there was no signs of any vampires and hadn't been for a while but Sam still liked them to run patrols to make sure.

"**You like McKenzie don't you?" Paul asked as they patrolled.**

"**We're just friends Paul, like we always have been," Embry told him. "But she is beautiful."**

"**Yeah she's gorgeous," Paul said. "and a really good kisser." he added and he played their kiss back,** **him wrapping his arms around her as Kenzie's lips moved against his.**

"**Oh you kissed her," Embry said.**

"**Yep and she's a really good kisser," Paul told him. "Its to bad you won't get the chance to see what a great kisser she is."**

"**You two aren't together."**

"**Not yet but give it time and we will be," Paul said. Embry stopped and turned around. **

"**I'm patrolling this way," he told him and ran off.**

* * *

Embry finished the rest of his patrol alone. Paul and Kenzie had kissed,. Kenzie had told him they kissed but she said she felt nothing from it but from the way Paul played it back, it looked like she enjoyed it. He had hoped maybe him and Kenzie could be together, imprint or not. He liked her and it seemed like she liked him to or maybe he was just reading everything wrong. She seemed to want to be around him and liked to touch him and then there was that weird shock every time their hands touched. Maybe he had just read everything wrong, he wasn't good at that kind of stuff anyway. He was still going to go to Kenzie's house tonight and talk to her, even though he could never compete with Paul if Paul wanted her.


	7. Date part 1

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Kenzie made her way home about an hour after Embry and Paul left. She didn't know what time Embry would be by but she was looking forward to being alone with him tonight. When she got home she spent some time watching TV with her dad before going upstairs to her room and taking a shower, brushing her hair and teeth and then putting on her pajamas, a pair of black boy shorts and a cami that had steal my heart written on it. Kenzie went to her bedroom and sat on her bed. She grabbed her trashy romance novel and started reading where she left off last night. She had read two chapters and Embry still hadn't showed up. She hoped he was still going to come by tonight. Kenzie was starting the next chapter of her book when her phone went off. She grabbed it and saw it was Embry. She opened the text message.

"_I'm outside your window," _ Kenzie smiled before typing back.

"_I'll open the window so you can come in."_ Kenzie typed back then threw her phone down and ran over to the window and pulled her curtain back and had to stop herself from letting out a yell when Embry was already outside her window. She unlocked her window and opened it and moved aside for Embry to come in. He grabbed the tree branch and swung in the window. Kenzie smiled as he closed the window back. Kenzie walked over to him.

"Hey Embie," she smiled and reached out to touch him but he stepped back away from her. "Embie," she whispered and he heard the hurt sound in her voice because he stepped away. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You're going to get together with Paul," he stated. Kenzie looked at him shocked and her mouth dropped open.

"Where did you get a ridiculous idea like that?" she asked.

"Paul told me you kissed today and that it was only a matter of time."

"And you believed him?" Kenzie asked getting upset. "Because I told you I felt nothing when he kissed me." she told him.

"That's not the way he says it happened."

"Embry I'm sure he didn't tell you how I pushed him away and told him we could be nothing more than friends." she told him. "Because I did."

"No," Embry said. "You did that?"

"Embry, Paul and I will be nothing more than friends no matter what he wants."

"Really?' Embry asked shocked.

"Yes," she smiled and took a step closer to him. "Come sit down with me," she told him and reached for his hand but that same shock happened and she pulled her hand back. "Sorry."

"Its ok," he smiled. "It lessens when we keep our hands together," he told her and grabbed her hand, Kenzie still felt the same shock but when she didn't pull away she found Embry was right. It lessened the longer their hands were joined but never completely went away, it was like a slight tingling.

"Come on," she said and Embry smiled as she led him over to her bed and they sat down. He glanced over at her and his eyes traveled her body. The black boy shorts showed off her great legs, legs that he would love to have wrapped around his body. The shirt she had on clung to her body and showed a little of her flat stomach. He read what it said and smiled. Her shirt said Steal my heart, he would love to be the guy that would steal her heart, steal her heart and keep it and her forever. He wondered if she wore those pajamas knowing he was coming by.

"What are you thinking about?" Kenzie asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about McKenzie," Embry said and she smiled. For some reason Kenzie loved hearing Embry call her McKenzie.

"So I was wondering if we could go to the movies tomorrow and then just hang out at your house?" she asked.

"We can do whatever you want?" Embry said.

"Can we go see Spiderman?" she asked. "I really want to see Spiderman."

"You like that kind of movie?" Embry asked surprised.

"Oh yeah," Kenzie smiled. "I love superhero movies." she added and he smiled. "And the guy that plays spiderman is kind of cute."

"Of course, its about the cute guy." Embry said rolling his eyes.

"Of course," Kenzie smiled. "So can we?" she asked and Embry looked over at her, he couldn't imagine ever telling her no for anything she asked him for.

"Of course Kenzie, I'll pick you up at your house," he said. "Um…my mom will have our car so…"

"We can take mine Embie, I'll even let you drive," she told him and he smiled.

"Thanks," he said. "So is there a guy you like?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah there is," she sighed. "But I'm not telling who." she told him. "Because I doubt he likes me that way anyway."

"Kenzie, that guy would be crazy to not like you or want to take you out on a date," he told her and he saw her smile.

"You think so?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. Kenzie you are sweet and smart, talented, beautiful," he said. "And have you seen you?" he asked. "You are so hot and sexy. Any guy that doesn't want you is an idiot." he told her and she smiled.

"Wow, Embry," she whispered and they fell silent. After a few minutes Kenzie looked over at him. "What about you? There has to be a girl your interested in."

"There is," he told her. "But I highly doubt she'll ever see me that way," he added quietly.

"Embie, you could have any girl you wanted if you would just go for it," she told him. "You're smart, really sweet, easy to talk to and get along with," she told him. "And speaking of being hot and sexy have you looked in the mirror lately because Embry you are so sexy and attractive and the fact that you don't even realize how attractive you are that makes you even hotter and sexier." she told him and he smiled.

"Really?" he asked and she smiled and scooted closer to him. "Kenzie," he whispered and she scooted back away from him.

"Sorry," she whispered and looked down away from him.

"McKenzie," he whispered but she wouldn't look at him. "McKenzie," he said again and she looked over at him. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I don't know," she said softly

"I should go," he told her.

"Embry…."

"We'll see each other tomorrow morning, I'll be here at ten ok."

"Ok Embie," she smiled and got off the bed and walked over to the window with him.

"See you in the morning," he said and reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Good night."

"Good night Embie," she whispered and he opened the window and jumped out of it and Kenzie closed the window and turned the lights off and went to bed, looking forward to her day with Embry tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Kenzie woke up and went downstairs for breakfast. Her dad was already seated and drinking coffee and eating cereal. Kenzie fixed herself a bagel and cup of coffee and sat down with him.

"Morning daddy."

"Good morning," he smiled. "What are you up to today?"

"Embry will be here at ten, we're going to the movies then to his house."

"Oh yeah, you're day with Embry," her dad smiled.

"Daddy be nice to him when he gets here," she told him. "He's a nice guy and he's always been kind of shy and quiet."

"I'll be nice Kenzie, I promise," her dad said.

"Good, well I have to get ready," she told him and disappeared up the stairs.

Kenzie showered and dried her hair, curling it so it hung in waves. She put on some light make-up and then went to her room to decide what to wear. She pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a purple top that showed one shoulder. She then slipped on some black strappy sandals with a heel and looked at her self in the mirror. She needed a necklace, so she grabbed a purple flower necklace and put it on.

"Perfect," she said and grabbed her purse and walked down the stairs and into the living room, where her dad was sitting on the couch. Her dad looked up at her and his eyes widened.

"Wow honey, you look beautiful," he said and she smiled.

"Thanks daddy," she said. "You think Embry will like it?" she asked nervously.

"I think he will," her dad said as there was a knock on the door. Her dad stood up and walked over to the door.

"Be nice to him daddy, we're just two friends hanging out, its not a date."

"Then why does it seem like it is?" he asked her and opened the door. "Hello Embry," he said cheerfully. "Come in." he told him and Embry stepped inside and he closed the door behind him.

"Hello Mr. Phillips, is Kenzie ready?" Embry asked.

"Yes she is," he said as Kenzie walked over and Embry got his first look at her _Damn she looked beautiful. _

"Hey," Kenzie said and Embry smiled.

"Hey Kenzie, you look beautiful," he said and she smiled and looked at Embry. He looked really hot in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt that seemed to cling to his body, she could see all his muscles through the shirt. How was it possible to look sexier with clothes on.

"Thanks," she whispered. "You look really good to Embry," she told him and he smiled.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah lets go," she said and Embry opened the door and Kenzie walked out and Embry followed her closing the door behind her but Kenzie had a feeling this was a day she would never forget.

* * *

When the two of them were driving out of La Push Kenzie looked over at Embry and let out a sigh. What was he doing to her? She had never had feelings like this about any guy. He was just sitting there eyes on the road not doing anything and he managed to look so sexy. All she wanted to do was lunge across the car and start kissing him and if he wanted more she knew she wouldn't object.

"Kenzie," Embry said.

"What?"

"I can feel you staring at me," he said. "Is something wrong?"

"No Embie, you're just nice to look at," she sighed.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "You're nice to look at to." he added and she smiled.

"Thanks," she whispered.

The two of them finally arrived at the movie theater and Embry turned the car off and got out. Kenzie took a deep breath and went to open the door but it opened for her and she saw Embry standing there smiling.

"Come on," he said and held out his hand. Kenzie looked at his hand and then up at him. Kenzie placed her hand in his and the same shock shot through their bodies again. She went to pull her hand away but Embry closed his hand over hers and pulled her out of the car. The initial shock reduced to a small tingling the longer Embry held her hand. As they walked through the parking lot Kenzie noticed the girls doing double takes as he walked by, the girls couldn't keep their eyes off of him and Kenzie smiled, today he was all hers though. When they got to the window to buy the tickets the girl working there couldn't stop her mouth from dropping open when she saw him. Kenzie smiled and held his hand tighter.

"Hi," Embry smiled and Kenzie saw the girl blush. "Two for Spiderman please." he said and the girl nodded and Embry paid her and she slid the tickets and his change through the opening in the window. "Thanks," Embry smiled.

"Anytime," Kenzie heard the girl say as they walked away.

"You have no idea the effect you have on girls do you?"

"What do you mean Kenzie?" he asked.

"That girl was practically speechless, just you saying hi made her blush," Kenzie said. "And you didn't see the girls turning to look at you as we walked through the parking lot."

"I really wasn't paying attention Kenzie," he told her. "I don't care how all those girls look at me because they're not the girl I want."

"Then you should go after the girl you want Embie,"

"Maybe I will," he whispered.

"And you should go to after the guy you want to Kenzie," he told her.

"Maybe I will," she said.

"Good." he smiled. "Now lets go find some seats and watch this movie."

Embry still held Kenzie's hand in his, he never let go of it throughout the whole movie and when the movie was over he held her hand as they walked out to the car, only letting it go so he could get behind the wheel and drive to his house.


	8. Date part 2

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

When they got to Embry's house he led her inside.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"A little," she answered.

"Good me to," Embry smiled and he grabbed her hand ignoring the shock that ran through his body and led her to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"What do you have?" she asked and he led her to the refrigerator and opened it.

"Do you like chicken fingers?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled and he grabbed a bag from the freezer,

"Fries?"

"Definitely," she said and Embry let go of her hand and grabbed the bag of fries then he grabbed a pan to put everything on. Kenzie looked over at Embry and watched as he moved around the kitchen. She had thought about what he said about how she should go for it with the guy she liked and wondered if he would say the same thing if he knew the guy she liked was him.

Embry slid the pans in the oven to cook and glanced over and saw Kenzie sitting at the table watching him. She had told him earlier today that he should go for it with the girl he liked. He wondered if she knew if the girl he liked was her if she still would have told him that. He hoped so.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Embry asked her.

"Going shopping for school stuff," she told him and he nodded.

"Oh," he said. "That going to take all day?" he asked.

"I hope not," she sighed.

"Do you….would you want to hang out with me after you're done?"

"I think I would love that," she told him and she saw him smile and let out a relieved sigh.

"Good," he said and Kenzie smiled.

"Did you think I would say no?" she asked and Embry shrugged and smiled slightly.

"You could have said no," he said and sat down in the chair by her. "You and I have never been close like you are with the other guys," he said and she smiled.

"I enjoy being alone with you," she told him. "And my afternoon belongs to you tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously.

"Definitely Embie," she told him. "Gives me something to look forward to after shopping for school."

"I thought girls liked to shop," Embry said confused.

"Most of us do and I usually do but not school shopping."

"Ok, just call me when you get done tomorrow then."

"I will," she said.

* * *

After the two of them ate lunch, Kenzie washed the pans and dishes they used.

"Come on," Embry said and he led her out of the kitchen and down a hallway. He opened a closed door and led her inside. "My room." he said and Kenzie stepped inside the room. She looked around. Full size bed, wooden chest of drawers against one wall, he had a desk with a chair, it looked like he did his school work there. It was surprisingly clean.

"Its nice," she said and he smiled as she walked into his room, looking around. Embry walked over and sat in the chair at his desk.

"You know I had fun with you today," Kenzie said. "I know all we did was sit in a crowded theater and watch a movie and then came back here," she went on as she walked over to where he was sitting. "But I really liked being with you," she told him and he smiled as she stopped when she was standing in front of him.

"I like being with you to," he told her and she smiled. "And I had fun with you today." he said and Kenzie stepped forward so she was standing between his legs. She ran her fingers across his forehead and over his cheeks. She ran her thumb across his lips.

"McKenzie," he whispered.

"Sorry," she whispered and turned to walk away.

"Don 't be," he said and grabbed her hands and pulled her to him placing one hand on the back of her neck he pulled her down so his lips met hers. Kenzie groaned when their lips touched and it felt like her whole body was on fire as Embry moved his lips against hers. Kenzie ran her fingers through Embry's hair, across his back as Embry's hands ran over her body, pulling her closer to him, but suddenly he stopped and pushed her away, standing up and walking away.

"Embry," she said breathlessly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, you're probably tired of guys kissing you." he said. "Jake, Paul, and now me," he added and shook his head and sat on his bed.

"Embry," she said and walked over to him. "There's one difference between you and them."

"There is?"

"Yes, I wanted you to kiss me," she told him.

"You did?" he asked. "But the guy…."

"You haven't figured it out," she whispered. "Its you," she told him and he smiled.

"You're the girl I like Kenzie," he whispered and she smiled and walked over to him and stood between his legs.

"You feel the same way about me," she told him and he nodded. "Kiss me," she whispered and pressed her forehead against his.

"Kenzie I…."

"Kiss me," she whispered and she felt Embry's lips touch hers and once again her body felt like it was on fire. She ran her fingers over Embry's body trying to get closer to him. Embry grabbed her hips pulling her closer, she felt his hands run over her ass and then she felt him grab her thighs and lift her so she was straddling his lap. Kenzie pulled away to catch her breath and Embry kissed along her neck and Kenzie closed her eyes and let out a moan before kissing Embry's lips again, moving her lips with his, she felt his tongue run along her lips and she parted her lips and he slipped his tongue in her mouth. When their tongues touched Kenzie moaned and she felt Embry's moan through her body as their tongues battled each other before he finally pulled away their foreheads touching. Kenzie opened her eyes and saw Embry still had his eyes closed but she felt his fingers gently running over her lower back.

"Embry," she said breathlessly. "Look at me," she whispered and he shook his head. "Embry," she whispered and touched her lips to his again. "I could kiss you all day," she told him and kissed him again. "Please open your eyes and look at me," she pleaded as she touched her forehead to his and she saw Embry's eyes open and her deep brown eyes met his light brown ones and it felt like the world stop turning, everything felt as if it shifted and the room seemed to disappear and the only thing Embry could see was Kenzie, she was the only thing that mattered to him, he would do anything for her and be whatever she needed him to be. He had just imprinted on her.

"McKenzie," he gasped.

"Embry," she said breathlessly. "Oh wow," she gasped. It felt like electricity dancing between them. Kenzie could feel the sparks between them and she grabbed his shirt in her hands. "Please say you feel that to."

"Yeah baby I feel it," he whispered and crashed his lips against hers and the only way to describe what it felt like was that it was a thousand fireworks going off in her body, everywhere Embry touched felt like a shock. She felt Embry grab her hips and pick her up and throw her gently on the bed. He moved so he was holding his weight on his arms above her, he leaned down and slowly moved his lips against hers, Kenzie groaned as she wrapped her arms around him. She barely registered Embry's hands tugging on the bottom of her shirt pushing it up and finally pulling it over her head. Embry let his eyes roam over her body, she was perfect.

"You're so beautiful Kenzie," he whispered and placed his lips on her stomach.

"Embry," she moaned as she closed her eyes, loving the feel of Embry's lips against her skin. She clutched his back raking her nails down and running her hands under his shirt, finally tugging it up.

"Off," she demanded and Embry pulled away long enough for Kenzie to pull his shirt off and toss it to the floor. Embry placed his lips against her neck as Kenzie arched her body up, finally feeling Embry's skin against hers. Kenzie touched her lips to Embry's bare chest and she heard him let out a growl and she pulled away.

"Did you just growl?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"That's kind of hot," she said and kissed his chest again, getting the same growl in response.

"McKenzie," he growled and kissed her lips again before pulling away from her and sitting on the bed. Kenzie laid there a few minutes before sitting up and moving beside him.

"Embry," she said softly and he looked over at her. She was only wearing her bra and jeans, her lips were swollen from kissing him and her hair was everywhere. He smiled before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "What's wrong?"

"Kenzie," he said. "If I did something…."

"Don't even start to apologize for what just happened," she told them. "Because you have nothing to apologize for." she told him.

"Kenzie I just….You want this?"

"Yes Embry," she whispered.

"The guys won't take this well," he said.

"Maybe we should keep it between us for a couple of days," she suggested.

"Why?" he asked. "You embarrassed to be with me or something."

"No Embry, I just want to enjoy being with you before Paul and Jake freak out about it." she said. "You know they won't like it."

"I don't care if they like it because you're with me," he told her and looked over at her and snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "You're mine," he said possessively and Kenzie's eyes widened, she saw how dark his eyes had gotten and the way he was looking at her made her shiver. "Mine," he whispered and kissed her lips. Possessive Embry was sexy.

"Yes Embie, all yours," she said as she ran her fingers over his cheek. "And you're mine." she told him. "No other girl can touch you now." he smiled.

"So," he said. "You're my girlfriend?"

"If you're my boyfriend," she said and he smiled and nodded. "Good," she said happily. "I want to tell someone, Quil will be happy for us."

"I know he would but I think you're right lets keep it between us for a couple of days before we tell anyone because once one person knows everyone will." he told her.

"You're right," she sighed and kissed his cheek. "Let me put my shirt on."

"No rush," he smirked as he let his eyes roam over her body.

"Embry," she said and stood up off the bed and found her shirt on the floor and slipped it on and walked over and sat next to him on the bed. Embry looked over at her and Kenzie saw his eyes darken and he reached over and ran his fingers through her hair and leaned over and touched his lips to hers, Kenzie moaned as Embry's lips moved against hers. She ran her hands over his arms, across his shoulders, wrapping her arms around him pulling herself closer to him.

"McKenzie," he growled. "We need to get out of my bedroom," he told her.

"We can go for a walk," she suggested.

"Ok," he agreed.

"Great, I'll go to the bathroom and make sure my hair looks ok, because I'm sure it's a mess."

"I'll wait for you in the living room," Embry told her.

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes," Kenzie told him and walked out. Embry smiled as he watched her walk away. He couldn't believe what happened between the two of them. He imprinted on her, he never would have thought that would have happened to him, that he could get lucky enough to be with Kenzie. She was a really good kisser and judging by the way she responded to his kisses, she thought he was a good kisser as well. He couldn't believe he was the guy she liked, that she wanted. Now he had her, she was his for as long as she would have him. They had a couple of days together before they were going to tell everyone. He did have to tell Sam he imprinted but he knew Sam wouldn't tell anyone if he asked him not to.

Kenzie walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She looked at her self in the mirror. Her hair was a tangled mess from Embry's fingers, her lips were still slightly swollen from his kisses. Wow he was an amazing kisser, she never thought kissing could feel that way, like her whole body was on fire. She never would have believed Embry liked her the same way she liked him, that he wanted her. That the sexy sweet guy wanted her, she couldn't wait to tell everyone she was with Embry but they had decided together to wait a couple of days and just enjoy being girlfriend and boyfriend because she knew once everyone found out it might not be so good. Quil and Jared would be happy for them, she knew that. She also knew Emily and Kim would be happy, they had encouraged her to go for it after all. It was Paul and Jacob that she knew wouldn't take it so well, she only hoped they wouldn't try to cause trouble. Kenzie let out a sigh and grabbed Embry's comb off he counter and ran it through her hair, taming it somewhat. Then she splashed some water on her face and went to find Embry. When she found him he was in the living room waiting on her.

"Hey beautiful, you ready?"

"Yeah," she smiled and he stood up.

"Come on lets go," he said and took her hand in his, they both still felt the shock when the touched.

"Think that will ever go away?" she asked.

"I hope not," he said and led her out the door and away from his house.


	9. The next day together

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**I'm leaving tomorrow for my vacation and i won't be back until the 29th. when i get back i'll get an update posted.  
**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Embry and Kenzie walked in silence for the first few minutes.

"So do you know where we're going?"

"Not really, I just know I needed you out of my bedroom before things went further than either of us were ready for."

"Oh," she said quietly.

"McKenzie," Embry said and stopped walking and gave her arm a gentle tug so she was standing in front of him. "You know I'm so attracted to you and I really like you but I want to do things right with you," he said and she smiled. "I should take you out on a date," he told her and she smiled.

"Our first official date," she said happily and he smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "Come on." he added and they started walking again.

"So are you going to swing in my window tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"We've spent all day together," Embry said and Kenzie looked over at him and smiled.

"I know," she smiled.

"And you still want me to come by tonight?" he asked surprised.

"I always want to be around you Embry," she told him.

"Well I'll definitely swing in your window tonight," he said and she smiled.

"Good." she smiled and they continued walking.

"So are you ok going by Sam's?" Embry asked. "I need to talk about something with him, none of the guys will be there yet but Emily will be."

"Sounds ok to me Embry," she agreed and he smiled.

* * *

A few minutes later the two of them walked into Sam's house and saw him and Emily in the kitchen, kissing. The two of them didn't even seem to realize Embry and Kenzie had walked in. Sam had his hands on Emily's hips and Emily's hands were threaded in his hair as their lips moved against each other.

"Maybe we should come back later," Kenzie whispered.

"He already knows we're here," Embry told her and soon as he said it Sam pulled away and glanced over at them,

"You obviously need something if you're here already," Sam said and he glanced over at them and noticed their joined hands and the look on Embry's face.

"I need to talk to you," Embry told him.

"Ok, in the living room," Sam told him and Embry let go of Kenzie's hand.

"I'll be right back," he assured her and she smiled and nodded and the two guys walked into the living room.

"So Kenzie, want to help me get started on cooking for the guys."

"You feed them everyday?" she asked.

"Yeah I do," she smiled. "I enjoy it." she added and Kenzie walked over. She glanced in the living room and saw Embry talking to Sam and smiled and let out a content sigh. Emily smiled and stood next to her.

"Kenzie," Emily said and she jumped and turned around.

"Sorry," she said embarrassed she had been caught staring at Embry.

"So how are things with you and Embry?" Emily asked.

"Good," she answered as Emily pulled a pan out and started to cook some chicken.

"Kenzie, you can tell me the truth, I saw the look on both of your faces when you walked in, I can keep a secret."

"Embry and I are kind of together now, he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"That's wonderful!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah it is," Kenzie smiled, "but when he kissed me it was like I never wanted to stop and I couldn't get close enough to him and then he looked me in the eyes and…." she trailed off and shook her head. "What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"You are not leaving me hanging there, the food can wait," she said. "Keep talking." she demanded. "He looked you in the eyes and?"

"It felt like electricity dancing between us, I could literally feel the sparks and I know he felt it to," she told her and Emily leaned against the counter, hanging on Kenzie's every word. "He kissed me again and it felt like thousands of fireworks going off and my whole body was on fire." she told her and she saw Emily lay her hand over her heart. "I don't even remember him taking my shirt off but somehow I ended up topless with Embry, making out on his bed." she told her. "Nothing else happened but I've never felt anything like that."

"I knew he liked you," Emily smirked.

"Emily," Kenzie said and shook her head. "Please don't tell anyone about me and Embry." she pleaded.

"Why don't you want anyone to find out?" she asked confused. "This is what you both wanted."

"I know it is but Embry and I want to enjoy being together for a couple of days because once Jake and Paul find out, I don't think its going to go over well with them."

"I see your point and I can keep a secret Kenzie," she told her and Kenzie smiled.

"Thanks Emily."

"And so can Sam."

"What!" Kenzie exclaimed.

"I'm sure Embry is talking to Sam about you, to see how he should handle things with Jake and Paul," Emily told her. "But they are your friends, so I think they'll be happy for you two."

"I hope so Emily," she sighed. "So should we get back to cooking?"

"Yeah," Emily said.

* * *

Sam and Embry walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Ok, I think I have an idea of what you want to talk about but go ahead and tell me," Sam told him.

"I imprinted on Kenzie today," Embry told him and he saw Sam smile.

"So how does she feel about you?" Sam asked and Embry smiled.

"She wants to be with me," he told him. "She actually wants me." he added as if he didn't believe it.

"Why do you seemed so shocked she likes you Embry?" Sam asked. "It was obvious to me and Emily just from seeing you two together," Sam told him.

"What do you mean?"

"She gravitates toward you," Sam told him. "Even after she finished talking to Paul, where did she go? To you." he added and Embry smiled. "So you two are going to give things a shot between you?"

"Yeah, she already agreed to be my girlfriend, we spent all day together today and we're going to have our first official date this week."

"Good," Sam smiled. "I hope things work out with you two, you deserve to be happy Embry."

"Thanks Sam," he smiled. "And we were wanting to keep this between us for a couple of days before we told anyone."

"Why?"

"Because of Jake and Paul," Embry told him and let out a sigh. "You know they wanted to imprint on her. Jake's had a crush on her for years, they both kissed her yesterday."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I saw her after Jake kissed her, she had been with him in his garage and she was all dirty and upset because Jake knew she didn't feel that way about him and he kissed her anyway. So I took her to my house and cleaned her up and she told me what happened. Then she ran off to meet Paul and he kissed her to."

"But she obviously chose you before the imprint, before Jake and Paul kissed her." Sam told him.

"But Jake and Paul still won't like that I'm with her, that I imprinted on her and she wants me just as much as I want her."

"Ok so they may not like it but they will deal with it, she's your imprint Embry," Sam told him. "And she's already chosen you."

"I know," he sighed.

"But if that's what you want we'll keep it quiet for a couple of days."

"Thanks Sam," Embry said.

"Come on lets go back in the kitchen," Sam told him and Embry nodded and they stood back up and walked in the kitchen to join Emily and Kenzie.

* * *

When they walked in the kitchen Sam walked over and stood by Emily, Kenzie saw him lean down and kiss her lips and she walked over to Embry.

"Hey," she said and Embry smiled as she ran her fingers over his chest.

"Kenzie," Embry said.

"Its ok, Emily knows about us," she told him and he nodded as she ran her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Embry felt her pulling him down to her and he smiled and leaned down and touched his lips to hers. Kenzie let out a sigh and leaned into him, she felt Embry's arms wrap around her pulling her closer so their bodies were touching. Kenzie let her hands move across his back, she really loved touching him. She felt Embry's hands move to her hips and over her ass leading her backwards until she felt herself hit the counter.

Emily and Sam were watching them surprised. Embry was always known to be really shy and quiet, not the type to make out with his girlfriend in front of people.

"When do you think they'll come up for air?" Sam asked and Emily smiled.

"Not anytime soon," Emily told him.

"I feel like I should leave the room," Sam told her and Emily shook her head. Embry tangled his fingers in her hair as she felt him push his tongue in her mouth and she quickly touched her tongue to his and Kenzi let out a moan and grabbed his biceps as Embry pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. They were both breathless and panting, Kenzie ran her fingers across his chest and down his arm. Embry took her hand in his and the shock was still there but now it just seemed a part of who they are together and she did hope it never went away.

"I don't think you two will be able to go a couple of days without someone finding out," Sam said and they both jumped and turned to look at him.

"Why do you say that?" Embry asked.

"Well from what I just saw between you two and the way you can't stop touching each other," he said glancing over to where Kenzie was running her free hand across his back and Embry was twirling her hair around his finger.

"We're going to try," Embry said quietly. "Kenzie and I are going to get out of your way and let you and Emily enjoy some time alone before everyone gets here," he said. "I know you two don't get very much alone time."

"You don't have to go," Emily told them.

"We know but…we'll be back with everyone else," Embry told her and Sam nodded.

"Be careful," Sam told them and Embry smiled as he led Kenzie out of the house.

"Do you really think they'll be able to go two days without anyone knowing?" Emily asked.

"Lets see if they last tonight and we'll see," Sam sighed. "Never thought I'd see the day when Embry was making out with his girlfriend and imprint in my kitchen," he smiled.

"Me either, but its good to see Embry so happy," Emily told him. "Those two…I could feel the sparks between them."

"Yeah I know," Sam sighed. "I just hope Paul and Jake don't do something stupid when they find out."

* * *

Embry led Kenzie into the woods, she noticed he was looking around as they walked as if he was searching for something. He finally stopped in an area that was a grassy circle surrounded by trees. Embry stopped and looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well I was hoping to make out with my girlfriend a little before going back to Sam's." he said and Kenzie smiled.

"I think that can be arranged," she told him and slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. Embry smiled and leaned down and Kenzie felt his lips touch hers and once again her body felt like it was on fire and all she wanted was to be as close to Embry as possible. Kenzie threaded her fingers in his hair as she felt Embry grab her hips and move her backwards as his lips moved against hers. Kenzie felt Embry's tongue slip past her lips and into her mouth. Kenzie groaned as she felt his tongue touch hers. His grip on her hips tightened and she felt Embry push her against a tree. Her hands ran across his back as his lips touched her neck.

"Embry," she moaned as she felt his tongue run up her neck. Embry touched his lips to hers again and she felt his hands grab her ass and pick her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her up against the tree. Embry pulled away and Kenzie leaned forward and pressed her lips to his chest.

"McKenzie," he growled as he sat her down.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she unwrapped her legs from around her waist and he put her down.

"Its just to easy to loose control and forget about everything when I'm with you," he told her. "And we get carried away to fast."

"Embry," she said softly.

"Two days ago you told me you weren't ready to have a boyfriend or sex again anytime soon," he said and ran his fingers through his hair as he walked a couple of steps away from her. Then he turned around and looked at her. "And now two days later you're my girlfriend and neither one of us seem to be able to keep our hands off of each other for very long." he sighed. Kenzie walked over to him and laid her hand on his bicep.

"Embie, don't over think things," she told him. "If I didn't want to be your girlfriend I wouldn't have said yes no matter how hot and sexy you are or how attracted to you I am." she told him and he smirked.

"You think I'm hot and sexy you're attracted to me," he said.

"You knew that already," she said and shook her head. "Come on," she told him and gave his arm a tug and he smiled and followed her a few steps to the tree they were making out on a moment ago. "Let's sit down," she told him and Embry smiled and sat down against the tree. Kenzie sat down in front of him. "Ok so you want the truth?" she asked.

"Always McKenzie, no matter how hurtful or painful it may be," he said.

"Well first off I love it when you call me McKenzie," she told him and she saw a smile appear on his lips.

"I'll remember that, McKenzie."

"Ok. Embry the truth is when I got back here, I wanted you basically the second I saw you on the beach," she told him and she saw his shocked look. "I was always thinking about you. I want to be with you, ok."

"Ok, McKenzie," he smiled. "And you know I want to be with you to."

"I know," she said softly. "Now I was hoping I could continue making out with my boyfriend ."

"I think he would enjoy that very much," Embry smiled and Kenzie moved closer to him and straddled his lap, she leaned closer and touched her forehead to his. She felt Embry run his fingers through her hair before tangling his fingers in her hair and crashing his lips against hers. Kenzie ran her fingers through his hair tangling her fingers in his hair as Embry moved his lips to her neck.

"Embry," Kenzie moaned as she felt his hands run under her shirt and she grabbed Embry's face and he looked up at her before she crashed her lips to his slipping her tongue in his mouth. Embry felt Kenzie's tongue touch his and Kenzie heard and felt his moan vibrating throughout her body as their tongues battled each other, until Embry pulled away and touched his forehead to hers. Kenzie was tracing circles on his biceps with her fingers as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"Embie," she said breathless and he placed one hand on each cheek and lightly kissed her lips. "I think Sam is right, I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep my hands off of you for the two days we want to wait to tell the guys."

"I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off you either," he admitted. "I don't want to," he added huskily and placed his lips against her neck. "But I want you to myself for another day or two."

"Me to," she said softly and touched her lips to his and then climbed off his lap and sat next to him, curling up against his side. Embry smiled and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him.

"You always smell so good, like cinnamon and sugar," he said and Kenzie smiled.

"Embie," she giggled.

"Its true," he sighed.

"You smell good to like coconut, I love the smell of coconut," she told him and she felt him hug her tighter. Kenzie looked up at him and she touched his cheek with her hand and leaned up and touched her lips to his. She felt Embry grab her hips and pull her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Kenzie fisted her hands in Embry's hair as he pulled her even closer to him slipping his tongue in her mouth as Kenzie grabbed his biceps. Embry pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Embry," she groaned and threaded her fingers in his hair. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It just feels like I can't get close enough to you, even we were making out earlier, skin to skin, it wasn't close enough."

"I know McKenzie," he whispered and she looked up at him. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Its that way for me to."

"What are we going to do?" she whispered.

"Well we're going to enjoy our time together before we tell our friends," he told her. "Then we're going to tell our friends and take it from there."

"Ok Embry," she smiled. Embry looked over at her and leaned forward and kissed her lips, when their lips touched, Embry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. Kenzie tangled her fingers in his hair and ran her tongue across his lips and she felt his lips part and she slipped her tongue inside his mouth, she heard Embry's moan when their tongues touched. Kenzie pulled away and touched her forehead to his.

"Maybe we should get to Sam's," Embry suggested. "All the guys should be there by now."

"Ok," Kenzie agreed and climbed off Embry's lap and stood up. Embry stood up as well and took her hand in his and the two of them walked back to Sam's.


	10. We all have a Crush on You

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and is following my story.  
**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Before Embry and Kenzie walked in Sam's yard Embry let go of Kenzie's hand and she let out a sigh.

"If we want to keep it between us we can't show up holding hands, we can't touch each other here either."

"I don't know if I'm going to make it," Kenzie sighed as she ran her fingers over his arm.

"Me either." he told her. "But I will drop by tonight like I promised." he added and Kenzie smiled.

"And then I'll be able to touch you again." she said softly and ran her fingers across his abs.

"McKenzie," he whispered and she glanced up at him. "Its only a few hours," he said and leaned down and kissed her and quickly pulled away.

"Embry," she groaned.

"I'll kiss you the way I want to when I see you tonight," he told her and she smiled.

"Ok Embie," she smiled and the two of them finished the walk to Sam's. when the two of them walked in Sam's yard all the guys were there.

"Hey there you two are," Jacob said as they walked over. "We were wondering when you would get here." he added.

"How was your day?" Paul asked as he walked over to them.

"It was fine we went to a movie and had lunch," Kenzie told him. "We had a good day."

"So what are your plans tomorrow?" Paul asked.

"School shopping," she told him.

"Oh," he said and he looked at Kenzie. "Is everything ok?" he asked and Kenzie noticed he seemed a bit concerned.

"Of course I'm fine. Why?"

"Something just seems different about you," Paul told her.

"Oh well I'm the same, nothing's different," Kenzie told him. "I'm going to find Emily," she added.

"She's inside," Sam told her. "Go on in."

"Thanks," she smiled and turned walked to the house.

* * *

When Kenzie walked in Emily was in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey," Kenzie said.

"Kenzie," Emily said happily. "So what did you and Embry do once you left here?"

"Nothing," Kenzie said embarrassed.

"Kenzie," Emily smiled.

"We just went into the woods," Kenzie told her.

"And?" Emily asked smiling.

"Made out a little," she smiled.

"You really like him," Emily said.

"Yeah I do," she said and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I just always want to be around him, I can't get close enough to him," she told her. "He's a great kisser and he's just really sweet and so sexy and I never thought I would feel this way about any guy. But Embry is just so…." she said and just let out a dreamy sigh and Emily smiled.

"Yeah I know the feeling," Emily told her. "I'm that way about Sam."

"So when are you getting married?" Kenzie asked her.

"In about a month," she answered. "And I still have so much to do." she added shaking her head.

"You have someone helping you right?" she asked.

"Not really," she said quietly.

"Well do you want or need someone to help you do things?" she asked.

"I could always use the help," she said.

"Well I'd be glad to help you if you want." Kenzie told her.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yes," she told her and Emily smiled.

"Thank you, I would love your help." Emily said.

"Ok, then we'll get together later but what do you need me to do right now," she said and Emily looked around. "Can you make cookies while I finish up the chicken pot pies?"

"Yes," she said. "Where is everything at?" she asked and Emily showed her and a few minutes later she was sliding pans of cookies into the oven.

Kenzie was placing the cookies to cool on a plate when the guys walked in. Jacob and Paul looked over and saw Kenzie placing cookies on a plate and rushed over and went to grab one but Kenzie hit Paul's hand then Jacob's hand with the spatula she was holding.

"Kenzie," Jacob said.

"You could at least wait until I get all the cookies on a plate," she told them and when she finished putting all the cookies on a plate she grabbed four and moved out of the way.

"Ok now you can have cookies," she told them and all the guys but Embry grabbed cookies off the plate. Kenzie saw Embry standing by himself and walked over to him.

"Hey," she said and he smiled.

"I can't believe you hit Jake and Paul with a spatula," he said and she smiled.

"Well they know better than to grab cookies off a plate before I have them all out."

"Yes they do," he said.

"Oh," she said and she handed him three of the four cookies she had in her hand. "These are for you," she added.

"Thanks McKenzie," he said and shoved a cookie in his mouth.

"So you'll drop by tonight?" she asked quietly.

"Yes I'll drop by tonight." he told her.

"I'll leave my window open for you," she whispered and clasped her hands together to keep from touching and she wanted to touch him, she didn't know how she was going to get through the rest of the afternoon without touching him.

"I'll see you tonight," he said and she smiled.

"Ok Embry, see you later," she said and walked away.

"Kenzie," Paul said as she walked towards him.

"Hey," she smiled.

"So what are your plans tomorrow?"

"School shopping," she told him.

"Fun," he said sarcastically.

"Yep lots of fun," she smiled.

"So you have plans after shopping?" he asked.

"Actually I do Paul, but I'm not sure how long I'll be gone shopping," she told him.

"Ok, maybe we can hang out another day," he said hopefully.

"Definitely Paul, Embry mentioned you guys like to cliff dive."

"That's definitely fun, you should go with us, we're going again before school starts."

"Ok, just let me know Paul."

"Day after tomorrow," he said.

"Ok, I'll see you then and make sure the other guys know," she told him.

"I will McKenzie," he promised,

"You better Paul," she told him and he smiled. "Because if I get to the cliffs and you're the only one there I will be pissed off at you and I'll leave."

"Ok McKenzie," he said. "I promise."

"Good, see you later Paul," she told him and walked away.

Kenzie walked over to talk to Jacob when she saw him standing by himself.

"Hey Jake," Kenzie said.

"Hey Kenzie," he smiled. "You have fun with Embry."

"Yeah," she smiled as her mind drifted to making out with Embry in his room, then making out with Embry in Sam and Emily's kitchen and then making out with Embry in the woods. "I had a lot of fun with Embry."

"Good," he said and she nodded.

"So Paul wants to go cliff diving day after tomorrow, you want to go?" she asked.

"You sure Paul wants others there?" he asked. "Maybe he wants to be alone with you."

"No Jake, I told him to invite you guys so I'm telling you myself so I know you'll be there."

"Ok Kenzie I'll be there," Jacob said.

"Tell Quil and Jared," she told him. "And Jared should bring Kim and if Sam wants him and Emily should come," she added. "We can have a picnic on the beach." she said excited.

"Sounds great!" Jacob said. "I heard its supposed be really warm this week to so it will be perfect for cliff diving."

"Ok," she smiled. "I'll se you later Jake," she told him.

* * *

After eating Kenzie was getting ready to go home, Embry was going to volunteer to walk her home when he saw Jacob walk over to her.

"You going home?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I walk you?" he asked and Kenzie smiled.

"Yes you can walk me home," she told him and he smiled.

"Well lets go," he said and Jacob walked out the door with her and the two of them started walking to her house.

"So you ready for school to start back?" Jacob asked.

"I'm never ready for school to start," she sighed.

"Me either." he said. "So are you staying here after graduation, do you have plans for college?"

"I don't know Jake," she told him. "What about you?"

"I'm stuck here, I don't really have the option of going off to college," he said.

"I'm sorry Jake, that sucks for you."

"Yeah but its ok," he told her. "Paul has a crush on you, you know that right?"

"I highly doubt that Jake and besides he's so busy sleeping with other girls that he can't possibly have time to have a crush on me.

"Well he does," Jake told her.

"Well Jake you know what Paul thinks?"

"What?"

"That you have a crush on me," she told him and Jacob smiled.

"Kenzie, of course I have a crush on you, we all do."

"What?" she asked shocked.

"You didn't know?" he asked surprised and she shook her head. "We all have a little of a crush on you."

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes, you're a beautiful girl and we may be your friends but we are still guys," he told her and she smiled.

"That's nice to know," Kenzie said as they stopped in front of her door. "Thanks for walking me home Jake."

"No problem Kenzie," he said and he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Have a good night."

* * *

Kenzie got ready for bed dressing in her typical boy shorts and cami top. She walked over and opened her curtain and unlocked her window so Embry could get in. Then she sat down on her bed and turned her laptop on and checked her email. She decided to email Sierra one of the girls from summer camp she became really good friends with. She wrote her all about Embry. How they had known each other forever but since she got back she started seeing him differently. The two of them were now dating and how she couldn't keep her hands off of him and wanted to be around him all the time. She told her how Embry had to be the perfect guy, how sweet he was and how sexy he was. She had just sent the email when she felt someone else in the room and knew instinctively it was Embry. She turned around and saw him pulling the curtain over the window. She smiled and walked over to him and ran her fingers across his back. He turned around and smiled.

"McKenzie," he said and she grabbed his hand ignoring the shock that always happened when they touched and led him over to her bed and they sat down.

"Do you know how hard it was to not touch you while we were at Sam's," she told him as she ran her fingers across his bare chest.

"I think I have an idea," he told her and she looked up at him and he ran his fingers through her hair and then leaned over and kissed her lips. Kenzie slid her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him getting up on her knees and straddling his lap. She felt Embry's hands grab her hips as she placed kisses along his neck. She pressed her lips back against his gave him a push and Embry laid back on her bed pulling her with him. Kenzie stretched her body out over Embry's and placed kisses on his neck and across his chest.

"McKenzie," Embry growled quietly as she placed kisses across his stomach. "Kenzie," he growled and she rested her chin on his stomach and looked up at him.

"Embry," she whispered.

"Come here," he said and Kenzie moved up his body. Embry ran his fingers through her hair and leaned up and slowly moved his lips on hers and rolled her over so she was lying on her back, looking up at him. Embry leaned down and moved his lips with hers as Kenzie wrapped her arms around him and then wrapped her legs around his waist and Embry pulled away.

"Damn it Kenzie!" he exclaimed and pulled away from her. Kenzie unwrapped her legs from around his waist. "You're trying to make me loose control," he said and laid down on her bed next to her.

"I'm sorry Embry," she said softly.

"Its ok Kenzie," he said quietly and ran his finger across her cheek. Kenzie turned over on her side so she was facing him. "I just don't want to rush into things with you Kenzie," he told her. "Because I do really like you," he told her and she smiled.

"I really like you to Embry," she told him and he smiled. "More than I thought I could like any guy."

"Really?" he asked smiling.

"Yes Embry," she said. "So we're going cliff diving day after tomorrow," she told him. "You are coming right?"

"Well I wouldn't miss it, especially if you're going to be there." he told her and she smiled.

"Embry," she said embarrassed and he reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Its true," he told her and she smiled.

"Well I was hoping you would be there because I didn't want to go if you didn't, plus I think that's when we're telling everyone we're together."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed. "You're not going to leave me are you?" he asked.

"Why would I do that?" she asked confused.

"They guys may not take it well." he said softly.

"Embry," she said softy and moved closer to him. She ran her finger over his cheek. "Do you really think I would break up with you because our friends may not like we're together," she told him. "I wouldn't do that." she whispered.

"You wouldn't." he said.

"No Embry, I want to be with you, nothing is going to change that," she told him and leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes I want you," she told him. "So much Embry," she added and laid her hand on his shoulder moving even closer to him so their bodies were touching. "I always want to be around you, I don't know if I could actually go a whole day without seeing you or touching you or kissing you," she told him. "It was hard enough just for the few hours we were at Sam and Emily's tonight." she told him and he smiled.

"Its just so hard for me to believe you really like me," he said softly and Kenzie smiled.

"Embie, I like you a lot," she told him and she leaned over and kissed his lips. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispered and kissed his lips again, Embry slid his arms around her and rolled her on her back.

"And I can't imagine wanting anyone but you," Embry whispered and pressed his lips against her neck. Kenzie closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side as Embry kissed her neck.

"Embry," she moaned and he pulled away and looked down at her.

"I think we need to sit up," he said and she nodded and the two of them sat up and she glanced over at him.

"I'm sorry Embry, I seem to loose control around you," she told him and he smiled.

"Its ok Kenzie, it's the same way for me." he told her and she smiled. "And there are some things I'll have to tell you soon. Things you don't know about me," he told her. "And once you know these things they could cause you to not want me anymore." he said softly and Kenzie laid her hand against his cheek.

"Embie, I can't imagine anything that could make me never want you," she told him. "Why don't you just tell me what it is that you think could make me not want you?"

"Because I'm selfish and want to keep you as long as I can just in case you decide to leave me," he admitted.

"Embry I'm not going anywhere and whenever you get ready to tell me I'll listen and still be here, with you after you tell me," she told him and he smiled.

"I hope so McKenzie," he whispered and she smiled and leaned over and pressed her lips against his.

"So will I see you after I do my school shopping tomorrow?"

"Yes," he said. "Call me when you get home."

"I will Embry," she smiled and he leaned over and touched his lips to hers.

"I should go," Embry told her and moved to get up but Kenzie grabbed his arm.

"No don't leave," she said and Embry glanced over at her and smiled.

"McKenzie I love that you don't want me to leave but if I stay….You know how easily I loose control when we're together, the same way you do and I never want to do something you don't want or push you further than you're ready for."

"Ok Embry I get it," she sighed. "It doesn't mean I have to like it." she added and he smiled and stood up. Kenzie stood up and walked over to the window with him. "I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered and Embry leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he felt her lips move against his. He felt Kenzie's fingers running over his back before he pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I really should go," he whispered and Kenzie nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Embie," she said and he smiled.

"See you tomorrow Kenzie," Embry said and climbed out the window and ran off to his house. Kenzie closed the window and curtain before turning the light off and going to bed.


	11. Busted

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and is following this story.  
**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

The next morning Kenzie woke up and headed out shopping for school clothes and supplies. It was late afternoon by time she got back and as soon as she got settled in her room she called Embry to tell him he could come over to her house or she would go to his.

"Kenzie," he sad happily.

"Hey Embry I'm finally home."

"Good but it will be a little later before I can get there, I have to run an errand for Sam. But I'll be by as soon as I finish. Give me a couple of hours ok." he told him. "Around 7:00."

"Alright Embry, see you then," she old him.

"See you later Kenzie," he said and hung up the phone. Kenzie let out a sigh. Since Embry wasn't coming over anytime soon she went to the kitchen and fixed something to eat.

* * *

Kenzie went to her room a little before 7:00 to open her window and curtain so Embry could get in. She sat down on her bed and opened a book to start reading, she barely finished a page before she sensed Embry and she looked up and saw him swinging in her window and threw her book down and walked over to him as he shut the window. She ran her fingers across his back and Embry turned around and smiled. Kenzie slid her hands up his bare chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So how long do I have to wait for you to kiss me?" she asked and he smiled as he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"One second," he whispered and touched his lips to hers. Kenzie moaned in his mouth as Embry ran his hands over her body, across her ass before grabbing the backs of her thighs and picking her up. Kenzie wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over to her bed not realizing they had been seen.

* * *

Paul had just finished up his patrol with Quil and was heading home when he thought he might drop by and see Kenzie. He hadn't spent much time with her since she got back, she was always busy. He stopped outside her house and looked up at her window just in time to see someone swinging through it, Embry.

"What's he doing sneaking through Kenzie's window?" Paul asked himself. Paul watched as Kenzie ran her fingers across Embry's back. He saw her wrap her arms around his neck as Embry grabbed her hips pulling her closer before they kissed and he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her away from the window towards her bed.

Paul stood there shocked at what he had seen. Embry and Kenzie, he would have never believed it if he hadn't seen it. It was obvious none of the other guys knew about them or he would have heard about it. The two of them had been secretly seeing each other behind their backs.

"Damn it," Paul cursed. He wondered how in the hell quiet Embry managed to get a beautiful, sexy girl like Kenzie. He also wondered how they managed to keep it from everyone. Well he hoped they enjoyed their night together because tomorrow he fully intended to let everyone know what Kenzie and Embry had been up to and the secret they had been keeping from everyone.

* * *

Embry sat down on Kenzie's bed with her straddling his lap as Kenzie pressed her lips to his neck and she heard Embry's deep moan as he tightened his grip on his hips. Kenzie pressed her lips to his and then touched her forehead to his and let out a content sigh. Embry ran his fingers through her hair and smiled at her. Kenzie climbed off his lap and laid down on her bed and pulled Embry down beside her so they were lying side by side looking at each other.

"So are you ready to tell everyone about us tomorrow?" Embry asked and Kenzie smiled.

"Yes Embry I'm ready for everyone to know about us," she told him. "I want everyone to know you're mine." she said and he smiled.

"I want that to Kenzie," he told her.

"I want to be able to touch you anytime I want," she told him.

"That sounds nice," he sighed and she smiled. "Touching you anytime I want." he added and Kenzie moved closer him and pressed her lips against his. Embry moaned as he grabbed her hips and rolled on his back pulling her with him. Kenzie stretched her body out over his as she ran his fingers over his arms. Kenzie felt Embry's hands slide across her lower back and then she felt him tug the end of her shirt and slide his fingers underneath it and he ran his fingers across the skin of her lower back. Kenzie sat up, straddling his lap and Embry tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor and then he sat up and kissed her lips and trailed kisses across the line of her jaw.

"Embry," Kenzie moaned as he kissed her neck and flicked his tongue out behind her ear and she gasped before moaning his name again. "Embry," she moaned as he kissed her lips and then pulled away. "No, don't stop," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kenzie," he said. "I…we have to," he told her.

"No I don't want to," she whispered and kissed his lips.

"McKenzie, I think you know I don't want to either," he told her. "You can feel what you do to me from the position we're in."

"Yes, which is why I don't know how you can want to stop."

"I never said I wanted to," he told her. "Our first time together is going to memorable and I don't want you to regret it."

"Embry I could never regret anything I do with you."

"Kenzie just trust me on this ok."

"I trust you Embry."

"There is something I have to tell you soon and if you still want me after I tell you, I'll do whatever you want."

"Alright," she agreed and climbed off his lap and got off the bed to find her shirt and put it on.

* * *

A few minutes later Kenzie sat back on her bed by Embry.

"You ok?" Kenzie asked him.

"I'm ok McKenzie," he told her.

"Why can't you just go ahead and tell me the big secret Embry?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to loose you," Embry told her.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going anywhere Embry," she told him. "With you is exactly where I want to be." she told him.

"Its just the truth is I've always had a crush on you, all of have really," he told her. "But I've always had a crush on you but thought you'd never like me back as more than a friend." he added quietly. "You were always closer to Paul and Jake than any of us, you always spent more time with them," he told her. "I just always thought you'd end up with one of them, Paul most likely." he said and he looked over at her. "Then you left for the summer and you come back and you're more beautiful than you were when you left and you want me," he said and shook his head. "Its just…I'm just nervous about tomorrow when we tell everyone and when Paul and Jake find out and if they don't take it well I…"

"Stop Embry," she told him. "I'm not going to leave you if our friends don't like our relationship," she added. "They will get over it."

"Kenzie," he sighed.

"Embry," Kenzie said quietly. "You're the only guy I want, I've already chosen you, you don't need to worry about any other guys because you are the only one I see," she told him and moved closer to him and pressed her lips against his.

"I should get home, I'll be here to pick you up in the morning for cliff diving." Embry told her.

"Ok we're meeting at Sam's and we're all going to walk to the cliffs together," she told him.

"Alright I'll see you in the morning Kenzie," he said and leaned over and kissed her lips then he stood up. Kenzie stood up and walked with him to the window.

"Be careful going home," she told him and he smiled.

"I will," he said as she slid her arms around "Sleep well."

"You to Embry," she sighed. "Good night."

"Good night," he replied and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and then jumped out the window and ran off.

* * *

The next morning after eating breakfast Kenzie dressed in her bikini under her blue jean shorts and top. Grabbed a towel and shoved it in a bag with a change of clothes and went back downstairs to the living room to wait for Embry.

"Where are you going?" her dad asked when he walked into the room.

"Embry is meeting me here and then we're walking to Sam's house together. The boys are going cliff diving."

"Yeah they like that," her dad said. "You're spending lots of time with Embry."

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Kenzie, are you and Embry dating?"

"Well considering we haven't actually been on a date no, but if you're asking if he's my boyfriend then the answer is yes."

"Kenzie I…"

"Daddy, you know Embry is a great guy, I like him a lot."

"Just be careful honey, I knew you'd start dating eventually but I never prepared myself for it." he sighed. "And there are worse guys than Embry for you to date." he said as there was a knock on the door. "I got it," he said and walked over and opened the door and saw Embry standing there in nothing but his blue jean cutoffs.

"Hey Mr. Phillips," Embry said happily. "Is Kenzie ready?"

"Yes she is," he said and he looked at Embry as Kenzie walked over.

"Hey Embry," she smiled.

"Be careful you two," her dad said. "Don't get into any trouble."

"We won't daddy," Kenzie said and she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

"He knows we're together now," Kenzie told him. "He took it rather well."

"Good," he said. "Lets get to Sam's and hope everyone else takes it well."

* * *

At Sam's house everyone was there except Embry and Kenzie. Paul was pacing the kitchen, furious they hadn't got there yet so he could confront them.

"Paul calm down, they'll be here soon," Quil told him.

"Well I just have something I want to talk to the two of them about something I saw last night and I intend to confront them about it." he told them.

* * *

Kenzie and Embry stopped outside Sam's door.

"You sure about this?" Embry asked her.

"Definitely," she told him and Embry smiled and leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Lets go inside then." he said and opened the door and the two of them walked inside.

"Hey you two," Emily said as she was putting things in a picnic basket for them to take with them.

"Hey Emily," Kenzie said. "You need any help?" she asked.

"Oh no," I've got everything under control, Kim's been helping."

"Hey Kenzie," Kim said as she walked in from the other room.

"Hey Kim," Kenzie replied and she turned to look and her eyes met Paul's and he looked angry.

"Paul," Kenzie said quietly.

"Its about time you two got here," he said angrily.

"What's wrong with you Paul?" she asked.

"I happened to walk by your house last night," Paul told her. "I thought about coming up to say hey and spend some time with you."

"Why didn't you?" she asked.

"You were busy, like you always seem to be," he said. "At least now I know why you don't have time for anyone else."

"Paul," she said.

"I saw you and Embry together last night, in your bedroom," Paul said getting upset.

"So what Paul," Jacob said. "Embry was in her bedroom, we've all been in Kenzie's bedroom at some point, we've all been friends since we were kids. We've been in her bedroom and she's been in ours." he said.

"Yeah but none of us were making out with her in her bedroom though." Paul said and glared at Embry and Kenzie. Jacob looked at them.

"What?" he asked quietly and looked at Kenzie. "Is what Paul said true?"

"Yes Jake, what Paul said is true," Kenzie told him and Embry stepped closer to her and took her hand in his.

"We were going to tell everyone today anyway, we just hoped to do it in a better way." he said. "Kenzie and I have been seeing each other." he told them. "We're together now, she's my girlfriend and I'm her boyfriend now." he told them and the two of them looked at their friends shocked faces. Everyone was silent waiting for someone to react first. It was Quil that spoke up.

"Congratulations!" he exclaimed. "I told you she liked you Embry." he said.

"So how long has this been going on?" Paul asked.

"Just a couple of days Paul, we wanted to wait and tell everyone because I wasn't sure how everyone would take it."

"I don't believe this," Paul said angrily. "You and Embry."

"I don't believe it either and that you would keep it from us and not tell us." Jacob said getting upset.

"Jake I…." Kenzie began.

"You could have told us instead of keeping it from us," Paul said. "Why did you keep it from us? You embarrassed to be seen with Embry?" he asked and Embry turned to look at Kenzie.

"No!" she yelled. "No, I'm not embarrassed to be seen with Embry," she told him. "We kept it from everyone because I knew you would react this way, because I knew you wouldn't be happy for us and want to cause trouble or something." she told him.

"Its because you're with the wrong guy," Paul said.

"I'm definitely not with the wrong guy," she told him and turned and ran out the door.

"Kenzie," Embry called after her.

"I'll get her," Quil told him and he nodded and Quil ran after Kenzie and Embry turned to look at Paul as Sam walked over to them.

"You had no right to act the way you did Paul," Embry told him.

"Oh please," Paul said and rolled his eyes. "Its not like you two are going to be together forever or anything."

"Enough Paul!" Sam ordered and Paul let out a low growl. "Embry tell them."

"I imprinted on Kenzie," Embry told them. "Kenzie is my imprint," he said. "She's mine!" he growled and the guys looked at him shocked.

"You imprinted," Jacob said surprised,

"Yes, Kenzie is my imprint but I haven't told her anything about us yet, I was waiting to get past this before I did." he told them and Jacob walked over to Embry.

"Embry, I know Kenzie was never going to be with me. I knew she liked some guy, I guess now I know it was you," Jacob told him.

"Jake I…"

"No Embry." Jacob said and shook his head and walked out the door.

"Why you!" Paul exclaimed. "I've loved her a lot longer than you have."

"No you haven't Paul," Embry told him. "You barely realized she was a girl until she came back from camp this summer and you only want her because you can't have her." Embry said.

"Just because you imprinted on her doesn't mean she'll choose you, she can still choose not to be with you."

"Paul stop!" Sam told him and Paul stormed past him and Embry and walked out the door.

"I'm sorry Sam," Embry apologized. "I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"Its ok Embry," Sam told him. "Kenzie is your imprint and she's already chosen you and Paul will see it sooner or later."

"He's right Embry," Jared told him. "Don't worry about Paul," he added. "He will get over it," he told him. "I know how long you've liked Kenzie and I'm glad you imprinted on her. You practically fell in love with her when we were kids even though…"

"She spent more time with Paul and Jake than me," he said. "I never thought she'd want me." he told them and Emily walked over to him.

"Embry," Emily said softly. "Kenzie is crazy about you."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I've heard the way she talks about you, seen the way she looks at you."

"That's probably just the imprint bond." Embry told her.

"No Embry, the bond doesn't make you love someone or care about someone, it just makes you want to spend time together any feelings you two feel are all your own," she told him.

"Really?" Embry asked.

"She's right Embry," Sam told him.

"I just wish Quil would get back with her," Embry said.

"He'll be back soon," Sam assured him. "Just sit down and relax."

"I'll try Sam," Embry said


	12. Jake Apologizes

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

Quil ran out of Sam's after Kenzie, he caught up with her at the edge of the woods.

"Kenzie," Quil said and she turned to look at him.

"Hey Quil," Kenzie whispered.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I knew Paul wasn't going to react well," she told him. "But I never thought he'd be so mean."

"Its because he likes you," Quil told her. "But he'll get over it." he added and she let out a sigh.

"I hope so Quil," she told him. "I really like Embry and I don't want our relationship to tear our friends apart, but I'm not breaking up with Embry."

"You shouldn't," Quil told her. "If it means anything I'm happy for you and Embry, I told him to ask you out."

"Thanks Quil," she smiled.

"Come on, I'm sure he's waiting for you to get back," he told her and she nodded and the two of them started their walk back.

When Quil and Kenzie got back to Sam's Kenzie sat down on the porch, Quil sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing Quil, I'm ok."

* * *

Inside the house Embry suddenly looked to the door.

"Kenzie's back," he said and got out of his chair and walked over to the window and looked out and saw her and Quil sitting next to each other talking.

"Give her and yourself a few minutes before you go out and talk to her," Sam told him and Embry looked over at Sam and nodded and then turned and looked back out the window.

* * *

"Kenzie I know you're upset because of how Paul and Jake acted about your relationship with Embry," he said. "But once they see how you two feel about each other and that you're not going to break up anytime soon, they'll come around."

"I hope so because I'm not leaving Embry," she told him. "I could fall in love with him."

"Really?" Quil asked her surprised.

"Maybe I already am falling in love with him," she said softly.

"Well how do you feel about him?" Quil asked.

"I want to be around him all the time, he's so sweet and sexy and an amazing kisser," she told him. "I can't imagine ever being without Embry," she told him.

"I don't think he can imagine being without you either," Quil told her. "You know he loves you."

"I know he likes me a lot, we've talked about it but love me," she said and shook her head. "We've only been together a few days."

"But you've known each other your whole lives, you don't have the awkward getting to know each other part because you already know each other." he told her and she smiled. "And Kenzie Embry's liked you a long time, he fell in love with you years ago."

"I had no idea Quil," Kenzie replied softly. "Why didn't he say something before?"

"Embry, say something," Quil told her and she let out a sigh. "He didn't think he had a chance with you," he went on. "You spent all your time with Paul and Jake, I mean you spent time with us to and me when I asked but we thought you'd end up with Paul or Jake because of how close you were to them. Paul most likely."

"I wish Embry had said something."

"Why?" Quil asked. "Would you have said yes if he asked?"

"I don't know Quil!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "But Embry's still the same guy that's always been my friend the only thing different is the way he looks. But he's always been cute." she added and Quil smiled.

"The only reason he never asked you out before was, well you know how quiet and shy he's always been," he said and Kenzie nodded. "And he thought you'd say no, that you would never want someone like him."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kenzie asked getting upset.

"I don't know Kenzie, you'll have to ask him," Quil said and Kenzie stood up.

"Fine I will."

"Now!" Quil exclaimed as he jumped up. "Kenzie I…"

"Yes now," she said firmly and walked to the door and opened it and walked inside followed by Quil.

"EMBRY CALL!" Kenzie yelled and Embry stepped in front of her.

"Kenzie," he said cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"What did you mean when you told Quil that I would never want someone like you?" she asked angrily. "Why would you say that?"

"Kenzie I…."

"What exactly is so wrong with you that you think I could never want you?"

"You're everything I'm not," he told her and Kenzie looked up at him.

"You want to clarify that a little bit?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest and looking up at him.

"It's just you're…you've always been so beautiful and smart, talented, confident and not afraid to go after what you want," he told her. "And I'm so not any of those things," he told her. "You've always stood out and I've….I just blend in. Why would you want someone like me when you have guys like Paul and Jake interested in you."

"Embry," she sighed. "Paul and Jake are not what I want. I mean I may have had a little crush on Paul for a while but things would never work for us because he's not the guy for me," she told him. "But Embry I spent so much time with Paul and Jake because they asked and so did Quil. All you ever had to do was ask when we were growing up and I would have done the same for you." she said. "I thought maybe you just didn't want to spend time alone with me."

"McKenzie no," Embry whispered. "That was never it, I've always liked you but I…was afraid you'd say no when I asked."

"Well you should have asked," Kenzie told him.

"Well I finally did, just a few years later," he said and she shook her head.

"Embry, you're such an amazing guy. You are so sweet," she said as she moved closer to him. "Talented, sexy," she went on as she slid her arms around his neck. He smiled as he rested his hands on her waist.

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah," she smirked and Embry leaned down and touched his lips to hers. Kenzie threaded her fingers in his hair, holding her to him as they kissed. Embry slid his tongue in Kenzie's mouth and she moaned as she touched her tongue to his and Embry slid his hands over Kenzie's ass. Kenzie pulled away and looked up at him, she started tracing the muscles of his six pack with her finger

"Embry I…" Kenzie began and he brushed her hair away from her face.

"Not here Kenzie," he said and leaned down and kissed her neck. "We kind of have an audience." he whispered.

"Oh no," Kenzie said embarrassed and hid her face in Embry's chest.

"Its ok Kenzie," he told her and she took her head off his cheat and looked around the room.

"Sorry," she said softly.

"Its ok Kenzie," Kim said. "I know what its like to no be able to keep your hands off your boyfriend." she added and Kenzie smiled.

"Thanks Kim." she said.

* * *

A few hours later after they ate Emily's picnic lunch at Sam's Embry walked Kenzie home.

"Are you going to come up?" Kenzie asked hopefully.

"I need to get home and check on my mom but I'll come back in a few hours if that's ok."

"That's ok with me Embry," she smiled and he leaned down and kissed her lips. "See you in a few hours."

"Alright, bye Embry." she smiled and she went inside and he ran off to his house.

* * *

Kenzie went upstairs when she walked in her house and changed into her pajamas for bed. She pulled her hair in a ponytail and sat down to read a book until Embry came back.

* * *

When Jacob left Sam's house he spent a few hours walking around thinking. Kenzie and Embry, he would have never believed it if he hadn't been there to hear it and see for himself. He knew him and Kenzie were only going to be friends, she had already made that clear before she was with Embry. There was something in him that still hoped he might have a chance with her but now that Embry imprinted on her, he knew he had to let her go and only be her friend, like they used to be. Embry was his pack brother and he knew he shouldn't have acted the way he did but he was just shocked and hurt but now he knew he had to make things right. Being Kenzie's friend was better than nothing at all. Jacob took a deep breath and dug his phone out of his pocket and called Kenzie.

Kenzie was sitting on her bed reading when her phone rang. She grabbed her phone thinking Embry was coming back quick. She looked and saw Jacob was the one calling her. She let out a sigh and answered it.

"Hello."

"Kenzie," Jacob said.

"Jake I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"Kenzie I really want to talk to you," he said. "I acted like a jerk," he said and Kenzie let out a sigh.

"At least you know you were a jerk," she said.

"Will you talk to me? I'm outside your house," he said.

"I'll be right down Jake," she said and hung up the phone and went downstairs.

* * *

When Embry went home his mom was up watching a movie.

"Hey honey," his mom smiled. "You have a good day?"

"Not really mom?"

"What happened?" she asked and he walked over and sat down with her on the couch.

"Well you know I've been hanging out a lot with Kenzie,"

"Yes I know honey, I also know that's where you sneak off to at night as well," she told him.

"Mom!" he exclaimed embarrassed.

"I just hope you're being safe," she told him. "I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet."

"MOM!" Embry exclaimed. "Kenzie and I aren't doing anything like that I promise."

"Ok," she said relived. "So what's the problem?"

"Well Kenzie and I are together now and we told everyone today and well…Paul and Jake didn't take it so well."

"Because they like her to," his mom said.

"Yeah," Embry said. "But she chose me, she wants me." he told her.

"And your friends will realize it and come around," she assured him. "Just give them time."

"We are mom," Embry sighed.

"And tell her that you love her Embry."

"But how…"

"I'm your mother Embry, I'm not stupid," she told him.

* * *

Kenzie unlocked the door and opened it and Jacob was standing on her porch.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked.

"Will you come out and just sit with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Fine Jake," she sighed and walked outside and closed the door behind her. Jacob sat down on her porch and she sat beside him. "Ok Jake, why did you call me out here?"

"Kenzie, I am sorry if I hurt you or Embry when I walked out on you today and for how I acted," he told her. "It was really a shock, I knew there was a guy you liked I just never thought it would be Embry."

"Why Jake? What's so wrong with Embry?"

"Nothing. "Nothing is wrong with Embry and that's the problem," he said. "He's been one of my best friends for as long as I can remember. I can't hate Embry for being the guy that gets to be with you because he is such a good guy." Jacob said. "I know Embry will treat you well and take care of you and I do want you to be happy Kenzie and if being with Embry makes you happy then I'm not going to be the one to stand in the way."

"Really?" she asked shocked.

"Yes Kenzie, I love Embry like a brother and you and me we've been friends forever and I still love and care about you," he told her and she smiled. "As long as you're happy then I'm ok."

"Thanks Jake and I am happy with Embry and I still care about you to Jake, you know I love you, you're like a brother and I know its not the way you want, but its all I can do."

"And its good enough for me," he told her and gave her one of his amazing smiles and Kenzie smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks Jake, it means a lot that you are going to accept me and Embry." she told him and pulled away. "You know you need to talk to Embry to," she told him.

"I know Kenzie, that's my next stop." he told her.

"Good luck," she told him as they stood up.

"Thanks Kenzie, I'm not sure Embry will be so forgiving."

"Just talk to him like you did me Jake, Embry's a great guy, you know as long as you mean what you say he'll forgive you."

"I know he will," Jacob whispered. "That's why he deserves you, because he's a lot better than any of us." he added.

"Jake, you're not a horrible guy, you reacted the way you felt and you can't help your feelings."

"I know," he said. "So you know lots of girls at school like Embry, he's just never paid attention to any of them, or any girl really except you." Jacob said. "I guess Embry's always only had eyes for you." he told her and she smiled.

"Jake."

"So anyway, you know those girls are not going to like you and Embry are together," he told her. "They would love to get their hands on him."

"Well they better keep their hands and all other body parts off of him unless they want to be missing some limbs." she said upset and Jacob chuckled.

"Well don't get into any fights unless I'm there to see."

"Jake," Kenzie said and shook her head and he smiled

"So you love Embry?"

"Jake," she said and arched one eyebrow and looked at him.

"Ok, none of my business," he said. "I'll see you later Kenzie."

"Bye Jake," she said and he ran off and Kenzie walked inside.

* * *

"Mom," Embry said.

"Embry, you do love her right?" she asked.

"Yes I do," he said quietly.

"Then tell her," she said. "Then bring her for dinner, I want to get to know the girl my son has fallen in love with."

"Mom I…." he said as his cell phone rang, he dug it out of his pocket and saw it was Jacob.

"Jake," he growled. "I need to talk to him."

"Alright honey, just remember what I said." she called out as he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

When Jake finished talking to Kenzie he called Embry. He hoped Embry didn't ignore him.

"Hello," Embry answered.

"Embry I…are you busy?" Jacob asked.

"Not at the moment," he snapped.

"I want to talk to you Embry," Jacob said. "Will you come outside and talk to me?" he asked hopefully.

"You're at my house!" Embry exclaimed.

"Embry I know I acted like a jerk this afternoon."

"You got that right Jake." he told him.

"Embry, I'd hate to think I lost you as a friend because of how I behaved this afternoon," he told him.

"I'll be right out Jake," he said and ended the call. Embry took a deep breath and walked out of the house and saw Jacob was waiting for him in the yard,

"Jake," Embry said and Jacob looked over at him.

"I acted like an ass this afternoon and I shouldn't have acted that way but I was just surprised and caught off guard." he told him. "I didn't mean to hurt you or Kenzie, both of you are my friends."

"I get that you were upset Jake but you and Paul made it seem like I'm not good enough for her or something."

"Embry I never meant to imply that. You were probably the best choice for Kenzie from the beginning before you imprinted on her," he admitted. "Kenzie is an amazing girl…"

"I know she is Jake," Embry sighed. "An amazing beautiful girl that actually wants and likes me."

"Embry lots of girls like you," Jacob told him. "You just never bothered to look or see them."

"If you say so Jake," he sighed.

"But you've always only had eyes for Kenzie, even as kids," Jacob pointed out.

"And she finally wants me back," he said.

"And she loves you," Jacob told him.

"I doubt that Jake," Embry said quietly.

"You love her Embry and I know she loves you, she didn't have to say it, you can just tell." Jacob told him and he nodded.

"Embry I am sorry and if you and Kenzie are happy together, that's all that matters," he told him. "Thanks Jake," he said. "That means a lot to me," he told him.

"Still friends?" Jake asked.

"Always Jake," Embry told him and Jacob smiled.

"Thanks Embry," Jacob said.

"I'm nervous about telling her the truth about us."

"Just tell her Embry," Jacob told him. "You have to tell her some time, I don't know how she'll react but it will work out."

"I hope so Jake," Embry sighed and looked over at Jacob.

"I should go," Jacob told him, "I'll see you later ok,"

"Alright Jake," Embry said and Jake ran off and Embry let out a sigh and called Kenzie.

* * *

When her phone rang Kenzie grabbed it off the table by her bed and saw it was Embry calling.

"Embry," Kenzie answered.

"Hey beautiful," he said. "Can I come over?"

"You better," she said.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Embry told her.

"Alright, see you soon," Kenzie said and hung up the phone and smiled. Embry was on his way.

Ten minutes later Embry swung in her window. Kenzie smiled as he walked over and sat down on her bed with her.

"Hey," Kenzie sighed.

"Hey." he said.

"Jake came by and talked to me," Kenzie told him.

"He came by and talked to me to." Embry told her and she smiled.

"So he apologized and said as long as I was happy with you, that was all that mattered."

"He kind of said the same thing to me," Embry told her and she smiled.

"So is everything ok between you and Jake now?" Kenzie asked.

"It is," Embry said. "You and Jake?"

"Yeah me and Jake are ok now to," she told him. "And I think that we've talked enough about Jake for now," she told him and he smiled.

"Oh and what exactly do you have on your mind?" he asked with a smirk. Kenzie moved closer to him, Embry looked over at her as she leaned closer and pressed her lips against his. "Sounds like a good idea to me," Embry whispered and pressed his lips back to hers. He ran his fingers across her cheek and then she felt him pull the band holding her hair up, her hair toppled around her shoulders as Embry ran his fingers through it and slowly lowered her onto the bed. Kenzie ran her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Kenzie," he whispered and she looked up at him. "We always seem to end up in this position," he told her and he moved to lay beside her.

"Embry, you say that like it's a bad thing," she said quietly.

"McKenzie I never said it was a bad thing," he told her and she smiled. "I just…there's so much you don't know, that I have to tell you and you have no idea how afraid I am that when I tell you everything you'll leave me," he admitted and Kenzie shook her head and laid her hand against his cheek.

"Embry don't think that," she told him. "I care about you so much, I'm definitely not going anywhere, I promise."

"Ok then," he sighed. "We need to talk about something and we can't do it here," he told her. "Will you go somewhere with me?" he asked.

"Now?" she asked.

"Please," Embry said and Kenzie nodded.

"Ok," he smiled and stood up of the bed. "Put your shoes on," he told her and she got off the bed and put her shoes on and grabbed a jacket. "Come on," he said and led her over to the window.

"Um..Embry I think I'll just use the door." she said.

"Trust me," he said and Kenzie looked in his eyes.

"I do Embry," she whispered.

"Get on my back," he said and bent down and Kenzie climbed on his back. "Don't let go." he told her and grabbed onto the window and swung out onto the tree and then jumped down to the ground. "Ok Kenzie we're on the ground now," he told her and Kenzie opened her eyes and looked around.

"Wow!" she said and climbed off Embry's back and he took her hand in his.

"Lets go," he told her and led her into the woods.


	13. The Truth

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and is following this story.  
**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

Embry led Kenzie silently into the woods. Kenzie was wondering what he was going to tell her, what was so bad that he thought she'd leave him. Embry finally stopped walking an turned to look a Kenzie.

"Embry," she whispered and he leaned down and touched his lips to hers

"Lets sit down," he told her and she nodded and let him pull her down. Then he leaned over and kissed her lips again and threaded his fingers in her hair, holding her to him as he slid his tongue in her mouth. Kenzie moaned in his mouth as she slid her arms around him and he pulled away and touched his forehead against hers.

"Embry," she said. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just had to kiss you again, in case you never want to see me after you hear what I tell you."

"Embry, I'm not leaving you," she said and pulled away and looked in his eyes. "I love you."

"What!" he said shocked.

"I love you Embry," she said again and Kenzie watched his face as he registered what she said and that she actually meant it. She finally saw him smile.

"I love you to Kenzie."

"Ok, so you've heard all about our tribe legends right?" Embry asked.

"Yes," she said. "Descended from wolves," she added and Embry nodded. "Something about the cold ones."

"Yes," Embry sighed. "We're descended from wolves. Legends say that certain members of the tribe can actually phase into a wolf to protect the tribe from our enemies which are the cold ones."

"Vampires," she whispered.

"Yes vampires." Embry told her and took a deep breath. "McKenzie, all those stories that we've been told our whole lives, all of them are true."

"What!" Kenzie asked shocked. "Is this a joke Embry?"

"No its not," he told her.

"How do you know that the stories are true? You have proof?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Proof you can show me?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"With you right now?" she asked.

"Yes," he told her and Kenzie shook her head.

"Can you say something besides yes?"

"Yes," he said and Kenzie smiled and shook her head and looked up at him.

"Ok Embry, so tell me how you know the stories are true?" she asked and he looked over at her.

"I know the stories are true because I am a tribe protector," he told her. "I can phase into a wolf."

"This is some sort of joke isn't it?" she asked.

"No Kenzie, no joke," he told her and she shook her head, obviously not believing him.

"Embry I…"

"You don't believe me but I didn't expect you to," he sighed. "I'll prove it to you." he told her and stood up.

"Embry."

"Just remember I won't hurt you alright," he told her.

"Ok Embry," she whispered and Embry unbuttoned his shorts and let them fall to the ground.

"EMBRY!" Kenzie exclaimed and he smirked.

"I thought you wanted to see me naked," he said and Kenzi blushed. Embry stepped out of his shorts and Kenzie watched him as his body started to shake and then right before her eyes he just burst into a giant grey wolf, grey with black spots." Kenzie jumped up and backed away. He walked towards her.

"Embry!" she whispered shocked. "Oh…wow….I….Embry…." she said and the wolf slowly walked towards her and stopped right in front of her. "Is this why you're so different?" she asked quietly and the wolf nodded. "Its why you got all your muscles while I was gone?" she asked and the wolf nodded and Kenzie looked at him. "Can I touch you?" she asked and the wolf nodded excitedly and Kenzie smiled as he sat down and she slowly reached over and laid her hand on his neck and she looked at the wolf and saw his eyes close when she touched him. "You think you can change back now?" she asked and the wolf nodded and walked a few steps away and she watched as the wolf turned back into Embry and he slipped his shorts on and walked over to Kenzie.

"McKenzie are you ok?" he asked concerned and she looked up at him.

"I'm ok," she whispered. "So I'm guessing all the other guys are wolves to." she stated.

"Yeah," he said softly. "You sure you're ok?"

"I'm ok, a little shocked and surprised but ok."

"Good because there's more," he told her and sat down with her. "Its something we do, its called imprinting." he told her and she nodded. "Imprinting is like when you see her everything stops and your world is centered around her. You would do anything for her, protect her from anything that ever tried to hurt her. The two of you are perfect for each other."

"You've imprinted?" Kenzie asked quietly.

"Yes," he said. "On you."

"On me?" she asked surprised.

"Yes Kenzie I imprinted on you," he told her.

"When?" she asked.

"That day in my room, you felt it to Kenzie."

"That's what that was?" she asked and he nodded. "The imprint, its why you like me so much? Why you love me?"

"No McKenzie, I never needed an imprint to make me love you," he told her. "I fell in love with you when we were kids," he told her and she smiled. "I guess I needed the imprint to make you love me back." he added and turned away from her.

"Embry that's not true," she said and she reached over and touched his arm.

"Kenzie, you never really looked twice at me before this summer." he told her.

"Embry I…"

"It's the imprint, it makes you attracted to me, makes you want me. It intensifies everything you feel. Its also why you always want to be around me and never want me to leave when we're together."

"Embry, I can't believe that this imprinting thing, some kind of wolf magic makes me feel the way I do about you."

"Well it does Kenzie," he said quietly.

"Embie," she said and he smiled at her using the name she called him when they were kids. "You say you didn't imprint on me until we went to the movies that day, in your room after the movie."

"Yeah," he said.

"Embry I liked you before that." she told him.

"You did?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, since I got back from summer camp and saw you again, you are what I wanted Embry."

"It was probably the imprint, working even then, I just never looked you in the eyes until that day after the movies."

"Embry," Kenzie said and he looked over at her. "Stop that," she told him. "We're together now and it really doesn't matter what brought us together," she said and reached over and took his hand in hers and laced their fingers together. The shock still happened when they touched, like the first time this summer. "You and me are together and I love you."

"I love you to Kenzie," he told her and she smiled and moved closer to him.

"Then stop doubting everything Embry," she said softly and laid her hand against his cheek.

"McKenzie," he whispered and she leaned over and pressed her lips against his and pulled away.

"Now how about you take me back to my room and I'll show you how much I love you," she whispered.

"Kenzie I…really?"

"Yes Embry," she told him and he smiled and stood up then pulled her up with him.

"Lets go then," he said and the two of them quickly made their way back to her room.

* * *

The two of them arrived back to her house and Embry let her climb on his back and the two of them climbed through her window. While Embry closed the window and curtains, Kenzie went and locked her bedroom door and then walked back over to Embry.

"Kenzie," he said as he turned around. "You sure about this?"

"Yes Embry I'm sure," she told him and he smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Kenzie slid her arms around his neck as her grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. Embry slipped his tongue in her mouth, Kenzie moaned as she touched her tongue to his. Embry pulled away and placed kisses along her neck, he pulled away again and pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it behind him before kissing her again. Embry ran his hands over her body as he kissed her. She felt his hands run over her ass before he slid her shorts over her hips and down her legs. Embry ran his hands over her body.

"Kenzie," he whispered. "You are so beautiful," he whispered against her skin and Kenzie closed her eyes as his lips touched her neck. She felt his hands grab her thighs and he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over to the bed. Embry laid Kenzie down on the bed and moved over her. He brushed her hair away from her face and leaned down and kissed her lips. Kenzie ran her hands across his back and to the button on his shorts and popped it open and slid the zipper down and over his hips, Embry kicked them off and they landed on the floor. Embry placed his lips against her neck and then removed the rest of her clothes and nothing was left between them as the two of them made love for the first time.

* * *

Kenzie rolled over in bed and saw Embry was still next to her. She started lightly tracing circles on his back with her finger. Embry rolled over and looked at her.

"How long can you stay?" she asked.

"Not much longer unfortunately," Embry sighed. "My mom knows I sneak out to see you anyway, she informed me of that earlier," he told her and Kenzie smiled. "Then told me she wasn't ready to become a grandmother yet," he said and Kenzie laid her head against his chest. "She wants you to come have dinner one night."

"I can do that," she told him and looked up at him and he leaned over and touched his lips to hers.

"I love you."

"I love you to Embry," she told him.

"I have to go Kenzie," he said reluctantly and she groaned.

"No."

"I wish I didn't, I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms all night and for you to be the first thing I see in the morning." he told her.

"I want that to." she whispered. "But I understand that you have to leave."

"I'll see you in the morning," he told her and wrapped his arms around her.

"See you in the morning Embry," she whispered and he leaned over and kissed her lips and then got out of her bed and found his shorts on the floor and slipped them on. Kenzie got up and wrapped the blanket around her body and walked over to Embry.

"McKenzie," he growled.

"I'm just going to walk you to the window," she said innocently and he smiled and walked over to the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow I promise ok," Embry said as he opened the window and climbed out and jumped into the tree. Kenzie let out a sigh and went to close the window but Embry swung back in.

"Love you," he said and kissed her lips and swung back out.

"Love you to," she said.

"Goodnight Kenzie," he said and jumped down from the tree.

"Good night Embry," she said and closed the window and curtain and went back to bed.

* * *

The next morning Kenzie woke up and showered and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Her dad was already in the kitchen eating eggs and bacon.

"Morning daddy," Kenzie smiled.

"Morning Kenzie," he said and she walked over and grabbed a bagel from the refrigerator and put it in the toaster to heat as she grabbed the cream cheese out.

"So you meeting Embry again today?" he asked.

"Yes daddy," she told him.

"The two of you have spent like everyday together since you got back."

"He's my boyfriend daddy, I like Embry a lot," she told him. "I actually love him dad."

"You haven't been dating that long," he pointed out as she grabbed her bagel from the toaster and put some cream cheese on it.

"But we've known each other our whole lives." she pointed out as she fixed a cup of juice and walked over and sat with him at the table.

"I know you have," he sighed. "Just be careful."

"We are daddy," she told him. "Don't worry about me," she added.

"You're my only daughter, I'll always worry about you." he told her and Kenzie smiled.

"I know you will," she sighed.

"But I know Embry will take care of you," he admitted. "Of all the guys you could have ended up dating, he's probably the best."

"Thanks dad," she smiled. "Embry is wonderful." she sighed.

* * *

After breakfast Kenzie went outside to take a walk. She didn't know when she would meet with Embry today he was supposed to call her. Kenzie walked towards the beach, school would be starting soon and she wasn't ready to go back to school, but she was never ready to go back to school. When Kenzie got to the beach one person was there. Paul. Kenzie let out a sigh and almost considered turning around and going back home. But she saw Paul glance up and look at her. He looked away but he knew she was standing there yet he made no move to come and talk to her. Kenzie made up her mind she was not going to be the one to talk to him, he was the one who acted like a jerk not her. Kenzie knew she hadn't done anything wrong other than keep her relationship with Embry a secret for a few days and she wasn't going to apologize for being with Embry and loving Embry. Paul would just have to get over it and he would eventually, she hoped. Kenzie let out a sigh and decided to just go back to her house, a confrontation with Paul was not what she wanted right now, not unless he was going to apologize and admit he acted like a jerk. Which Kenzie realized might never happen, Paul was really stubborn just like she was. But if Jake could be an adult about everything and apologize so could Paul. She didn't want Embry's friendship with Paul strained because she knew that Paul was his friend and they were all in the pack together, they phased together. She didn't want anything to hurt the fact that they might have to work together and any hostility could hurt that and make them have bad judgments or something. Kenzie was sure she was over thinking things and blowing them out of proportion she did that a lot sometimes. Kenzie had gotten so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize Paul had walked over to her and was now standing in front of her.

"McKenzie," Paul said and she jumped and looked up at him.

"Paul," she whispered.

"I didn't mean to sneak up on you," he told her.

"Its ok Paul," she said softly and looked away from him.

"McKenzie we need to talk." he said and she looked up at him.

"Yes we do," she told him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You go first," she added.


	14. Busted Again

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

"_McKenzie," Paul said and she jumped and looked up at him._

"_Paul," she whispered._

"_I didn't mean to sneak up on you," he told her. _

"_Its ok Paul," she said softly and looked away from him._

"_McKenzie we need to talk." he said and she looked up at him._

"_Yes we do," she told him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You go first," she added. _

* * *

"McKenzie, you and Embry…"

"What exactly is your problem with me and Embry?" Kenzie asked.

"Well….you want the truth right?" he asked.

"Always Paul."

"No matter how mad it might make you."

"Just talk to me Paul," Kenzie said softly. "We were always able to talk about things."

"I know," Paul said. "So the truth is I had hoped you would go out with me."

"Go out with you or sleep with you?" Kenzie asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Both," he admitted. "But now you're with Embry and that's not going to happen, I realize that." he sighed. "Doesn't mean I'm happy about it and it may take a little while longer for me to fully be ok with it."

"It means a lot that you are trying," she told him and he smiled slightly.

"We've been friends since we were kids, I really don't want to loose you and I don't want you to hate me." he said quietly.

"Paul I never hated you, mad at you definitely but I don't hate you."

"Ok, I can live with mad at me," he said. "I can work on fixing that." he added and she nodded.

"So you rushing off anywhere?" he asked.

"Not right now, Embry is supposed to call me and then I'll meet him."

"Of course, Embry," Paul sighed. "You're in love with him?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "He thinks that the imprint makes me love him but it doesn't." she added. "Its not like that."

"So you liked him before the imprint?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "It was kind of a shock, the whole wolf thing."

"Well imagine how we felt suddenly exploding into a wolf, having no idea what was going on."

"Surprise is probably an understatement." Kenzie said.

"Yeah," he sighed. "It kind of sucks," he added.

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly.

"No," he answered. "McKenzie, you're my best friend and I am sorry I hurt you." he apologized. "You know hurting you is the last thing I ever want to do. It seems like that's all I've done since you've gotten back from summer camp."

"Paul," Kenzie whispered. "Just because you act like a jerk doesn't mean you're not my best friend and it doesn't mean I don't love you." she told him. "You are my best friend and I do still love you but I'm in love with Embry, that's not going to change."

"I get that McKenzie," he sighed. "And I'm not….I won't interfere with your relationship with Embry and I'll try to be happy for you."

"Thanks Paul," she said and laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "You know you have to talk to Embry right?"

"I know, doesn't mean I have to like it," he told her and she smiled and looked up at him. Kenzie stepped away from him. "But I will talk to him….eventually."

"Good," she said as her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled when the screen said Embry. "One second," she said to Paul.

"Hey," she answered.

"Hey Kenzie, you busy?"

"No Embry, I'm actually at the beach with Paul," she told him.

"Paul," he growled. "After the way he acted." he added with a growl.

"Stop growling Embry," she told him.

"So can I come and see you?" he asked. "Or are you spending the day with Paul?" he asked jealously.

"Oh my god Embry Call," Kenzie said. "You have no reason to be jealous." she told him. "And you know you can come and see me, I'll wait for you at the beach ok."

"Ok, I'll be there soon." Embry told her.

"Ok see you soon Embry," Kenzie said. "I love you."

"I love you to McKenzie."

"So Embry's on his way here," Paul said.

"Yes he is," Kenzie told him.

"I guess I should go," Paul told her and she nodded and let out a sigh.

"If you want," she said.

"I'm not sure if Embry wants to talk to me, he seemed mad you were even with me," he told her.

"But you two have to talk things out eventually Paul, but don't apologize to Embry unless you mean it, because it won't do any good."

"I know McKenzie," Paul sighed. "I might stay and talk to Embry," he told her and she smiled.

"Good," she said. "He'll be here soon."

"So things are going ok between you two?" he asked.

"Yes Paul," she sighed. "And there's a perfect girl out there for you to," she told him.

"You really think so?" Paul asked.

"Yes Paul and you'll never know when you'll find her so be nice," she told him and he smiled.

"I'll try," Paul told her.

Kenzie and Paul were still talking when Embry showed up. When Embry got to the beach he stopped and stared at Paul and Kenzie and a growl escaped his lips at seeing them so close together after the way Paul acted and hurt her. Apparently an apology was good enough for her to be friends with him again. Embry made his way over to them

"Embry's here," Kenzie said.

"You can tell that?" Paul asked shocked.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I think he's a little upset to," she added and Paul nodded.

A few seconds later Kenzie felt Embry's arms slide around her waist and she leaned back against him.

"Paul," Embry said and Kenzie covered his hands with hers and turned around in his arms.

"Be nice," Kenzie said quietly. "He wants to talk to you."

"Maybe I don't want to talk to him," Embry said stubbornly.

"Embry, don't be stubborn and hard headed," she said and laid her hand on his cheek.

"I'll talk to him," Embry told her and she smiled.

"I'll walk down the beach a little," she told him and he nodded and leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"Don't go to far," he told her.

"Ok," she agreed. "love you."

"Love you to," he said and leaned down and kissed her again.

"Be nice," she told Embry.

"I will," he sighed.

"You be nice to Paul," she told him.

"I'll try," Paul promised.

"Ok I'll just be over there a little ways, I won't be able to hear you but I can see you, so behave."

"We will," Embry told her and she nodded and walked off.

* * *

"So what do you want?" Embry asked.

"Embry the way I reacted the other day about you and McKenzie, I shouldn't have acted that way." Paul said. "She's my best friend and you're like my brother and I should have been happy that you two can be happy together." he said.

"Yeah you should," Embry said.

"I may still not exactly be happy about it but I am dealing with it," he told him. "At least I know you'll take care of her," he added and Embry nodded.

"Yes I'll take care of her," Embry told him. "I'll always take care of her."

"You've liked her for a long time," Paul stated.

"Yeah, for years, since we were kids," Embry said. "I never thought I'd get to be the guy that she would like or that I would get to be with her. I never thought I'd imprint on her," he admitted. "Things like that don't happen to me." he told him. "You know good things or things I want to happen."

"Embry as much as I don't want to admit it, you and McKenzie are probably better for each other than any of us would be for her. Especially me," he admitted. "But she's still my best friend and she'll always be the first girl I ever really loved even if nothing happened between us," he told him. "So just make sure you take care of her and treat her right Embry."

"I will Paul, I never want to hurt her," Embry told him.

"Ok," Paul sighed. "Friends still?" he asked.

"Yeah," Embry sighed. "We're still friends Paul," he told him.

"Good, I'll go now so you can spend the day with McKenzie," he told him.

"Alright," Embry said and Paul walked down the beach and stopped when he got to where Kenzie was standing.

"So how did it go?" she asked him.

"Good, I apologized and Embry forgave me," Paul sighed.

"I knew he would Paul," Kenzie said.

"Well have fun with Embry," Paul told her. "Maybe I'll see you later."

"If you want to hang out all you have to do is ask Paul," she told him and he smiled.

"I'll cal you later," he told her.

"Ok Paul," she smiled and he ran off.

* * *

Embry walked over after Paul ran off and touched her hip. She turned around and smiled.

"So everything went ok?" she asked as she slid her arms around his neck.

"It went good," he told her as she grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. "And now I get to spend the rest of the day with you." he told her and Kenzie smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips. "So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said and looked up at him.

"My mom isn't going to be home today," he told her. "We can go to my house and watch a movie."

"Ok," she agreed.

"Lets go then," Embry said and took her hand in his and led her to his house.

* * *

When the two of them got to Embry's house he led her inside.

"The movies are in the cabinet over by the TV," he told her. "Pick whatever you want to watch."

"Ok, but I'm not planning on watching the movie," she told him and walked over to the cabinet and started looking at the movies. Embry walked over and stood behind her.

"So what were you planning on doing?" he asked and she turned around and looked up at him.

"Well I was using the movie as a cover so I could make out with my sexy boyfriend," she told him and Embry smiled.

"If that's what you wanted to do all you had to do is say so," he said and reached behind her and grabbed a movie and held it up. Kenzie smiled when she saw he had grabbed A Walk to Remember.

"One of my mom's movies," he told her and she nodded.

"Of course it is," she teased.

"McKenzie," he growled.

"I'm kidding, put the movie in," she told him and he did and then walked over and the two of them sat on the couch together. Embry looked over at Kenzie and smiled as the movie started to play. Kenzie glanced over at him and he turned back to look at the TV. She shook her head and smiled. Embry slid over on the couch so he was next to her and then stretched and put his arm around her.

"What are you doing?" Kenzie asked.

"Well I'm fixing to make out with my beautiful, sexy girlfriend," he said and she smiled as Embry leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Kenzie moaned as she slid her arms around Embry and deepened the kiss. She felt Embry run his tongue along her lips, so she parted her lips and she felt him slip his tongue past her lips and he began exploring her mouth. Kenzie touched her tongue to his and she heard him moan before he pulled her closer to him and lowered her on the couch. He pulled away but only long enough to place his lips against her neck, Kenzie tilted her head back and arched her body into his. When Embry pulled away Kenzie leaned up and pressed her lips against his chest and she heard him growl and she smiled before pressing her lips to his chest again. Embry ran his finger across her cheek and she looked up at him. She could see the rapid rise and fall of his chest and she was sure he could hear how fast her heart was beating. He leaned down and slowly moved his lips with hers and he felt her moan as her legs wrapped around his waist and her pull him closer to him as he continued to kiss her. Embry was about to suggest going to his bedroom when they were interrupted by a door slamming. Embry looked up.

"What's going on here?" an upset voice asked.

"Hi mom," Embry said nervously.


	15. Picking up where we Left Off

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

_Embry was about to suggest going to his bedroom when they were interrupted by a door slamming. Embry looked up._

"_What's going on here?" an upset voice asked._

"_Hi mom," Embry said nervously._

* * *

"Mom," Kenzie whispered. "Oh my god," she said embarrassed. "Get off," she told him giving his chest a push and Embry moved off her and pulled her up beside him on the couch.

"Mom, you remember Kenzie," Embry said.

"Yes," she said. "Hello Kenzie." she said as Kenzie straightened her shirt.

"Hello Ms. Call." Kenzie said uncomfortably as she shifted on the couch, trying to disappear. Being caught making out with your boyfriend on his mother's couch was not the best way to officially meet his mother. She felt Embry take her hand in his and start rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb to try and relax her a little. "Its nice to see you again."

"Yes, its been a while," she said and Kenzie glanced over at her.

"Mom, I didn't know you would be home so soon," Embry said.

"Obviously," she said and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Embry.

"Mom we weren't doing anything," Embry told her.

"Uh-huh," she said. "I'm not stupid Embry."

"Mom…" Embry began.

"I should go," Kenzie said quietly.

"No you two are going to sit down and listen to me," she told them and they looked up at her.

"I know you two are imprinted on each other. I'm guessing there are lots of emotions running crazy and all I'm saying is you two better be doing what you're supposed to, being safe and all that."

"We are mom," Embry said embarrassed. "We're not stupid."

"I never said you were but…." she began.

"We're being careful mom," Embry said. "I promise."

"Ok I'm going to trust you two because I know that I can't make you two stop seeing each other," she sighed. "And I wouldn't do that either," she told them.

"Ok mom," Embry said.

"I should probably go," Kenzie said quietly.

"There's no reason for you to rush off Kenzie. I was your age once." she told her. "I told Embry he needed to bring you over for dinner one day. So you can stay if you want."

"Are you sure?" Kenzie asked nervously as she held Embry's hand tighter.

"Yes Kenzie," she said.

"Ok, Thanks Ms. Call," she said quietly.

"Kenzie, call me Jenna ok."

"Ok," she whispered and Embry's mom walked out of the room and into the kitchen. When she was gone Kenzie looked over at Embry and hit him on the arm.

"We can go to my house my mom's not home," she said mocking his voice.

"Kenzie, how was I supposed to know she was going to come back early," Embry said. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry we got caught or sorry we got interrupted?" she asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um….I love you," Embry said and she smiled and shook her head.

"I love you to Embry," she said. "So you're sorry we got interrupted then."

"Yeah," he smiled. "You're not," he said.

"Well I'm definitely sorry we got interrupted," she said and Embry smiled and leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. "Embry, your moms in the other room." she said as he kissed her neck. Embry pulled away and let out a sigh.

"Well she won't be tonight when I come by your house." he told her and Kenzie smiled.

"Sounds good to me," she said quietly. "I'd love to pick up where we were when your mom interrupted." she said and leaned over and kissed his lips.

"I love you McKenzie," Embry whispered as he kissed her neck.

"I love you to Embry," she moaned as he kissed her neck.

* * *

Embry and Kenzie sat down to eat dinner with his mom a few hours later.

"So Kenzie," his mom, Jenna, said. "Embry said you were working at a summer camp this summer."

"Yes I did," Kenzie answered.

"You enjoyed that?"

"Yes it was actually a lot of fun, the kids were really sweet," Kenzie said. "Some of them were a little rambunctious but they were mostly sweet and a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Kenzie," she said and Kenzie smiled. "Do you miss it?"

"Yeah I miss it and the kids," Kenzie admitted. "But I also missed being here and I'm glad to be home with my friends and my dad." she told her and Embry smiled. "I missed all the guys while I was gone."

"We missed you to Kenzie," Embry told her. "I don't know if anyone missed you as much as I did though." he added and Kenzie smiled.

"So Kenzie what does your dad think about you and Embry?"

"Well he's not happy that I have a boyfriend but he knew it was going to happen eventually," Kenzie told her. "And my dad actually likes Embry and he knows Embry's a really great guy so he's dealing with it."

"Ok," Jenna smiled.

* * *

After the three of them finished eating Embry walked home with Kenzie.

"Well your mom was a lot more understanding than my dad would have been," Kenzie told him.

"Well I think things are different with dads and daughters. Dad's are supposed to be protective of their daughters," he said and Kenzie smiled. "I'm sure I'll be the same way when we have a daughter." he told her and Kenzie stopped walking and stared over at him. "What is it?" he asked worried. "Why did you stop? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Embry," she told him. "But you think about us having kids together?"

"Yeah," he said nervously. "I mean not anytime soon or anything but you're the only girl I'm going to have any kind of life with," he told her and she smiled.

"Embry you know I feel the same way," she whispered and he smiled before leaning down and kissing her lips. Kenzie slid her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him. She moaned as she felt his hands running over her body. When Embry pulled away she groaned.

"McKenzie," he whispered.

"Lets get back to my house," she told him and the two of them quickly walked back to her house.

When they got to her house Kenzie turned to Embry.

"I'll go open my window," she told him and he nodded and touched his lips to hers and Kenzie went inside her house.

Kenzie went upstairs and quickly brushed her teeth and took her shirt and pants off and slipped her silk robe over her bra and panties and then went to her room. Kenzie opened the curtain and saw Embry was outside her window. She smiled and opened her window and Embry swung in and closed the window and pulled the curtain closed.

"You wearing anything under that robe?" Embry asked and Kenzie smiled.

"Why don't you come over here and find out," she smirked and Embry growled and walked towards her and grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. He untied the tie of the robe and pushed it open and saw Kinzie was wearing a black lace bra and low cut black lace panties.

"Damn McKenzie, I think you're trying to kill me," he groaned.

"Never Embry," she said and placed her hands on his face.

"You're so sexy," he growled and kissed her lips Embry pushed the robe off her body and ran his hands over her body. He finally placed his lips against her neck and Kenzie closed her eyes as he placed his lips against her shoulder and then slid her bra strap down her arm before placing another kiss on her shoulder and then reaching around and unclasping her bra and sliding it off of her. Embry threw it behind her before his lips crashed against hers and he ran his hands across her back and over her ass and grabbed her thighs and picked her up, Kenzie wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over to the bed. Embry laid her down on the bed and moved over her.

"Embry," she moaned and arched her body into his. Embry moved down her body and ran his hands down her leg and picked it up and brought his lips to her ankle and placed kisses all the way up her leg and thigh and along her stomach before sliding her panties down her legs….

* * *

Kenzie laid her head on Embry's chest and let out a sigh.

"I love you," Kenzie told him and he smiled.

"I love you to McKenzie," he told her and she moved even closer to him.

"We start school in a couple of days," she told him. "How many girls am I going to have to beat away from you?"

"None because the only girl I can see is you," he told her. "No other girl matters not now or ever again Kenzie," he said and she smiled. "Why would I want another girl when I already have the girl of my dreams beside me?"

"Embry," she whispered. "That's really sweet."

"Well that's how most people describe me," he told her. "Sweet."

"Well," she said. "I can think of a few other words to describe you," she told him and kissed his lips.

"Really?" he asked smiling. "Want to tell me what they are?"

"Ok," she smiled and sat up. "Well sweet," she said and Embry rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Embry Call or I won't tell you the rest of the words I would use to describe you."

"McKenzie," he growled and she smiled and leaned down and kissed his lips

"Ok so, sweet," she began as she ran her finger down his chest and then over to his right nipple. "Attractive," she told him as she traced his nipple with her finger and then ran her finger to his other nipple. "Sexy," she whispered as her finger traced his other nipple and she could hear his breathing speed up as she ran her fingers over his abs. "Charming, talented," she went on as she traced his six pack. "Amazing," she said and looked up at him. "But," she said as she ran her finger over his cheek, "I think my favorite word to describe you is Mine," she told him and he smiled. "Mine," she said softly and kissed his lips and he smiled and reached up and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I think that one's my favorite to," he told her and she smiled and laid her head against his chest.

"How much longer can you stay?" Kenzie asked.

"How long do you want me to stay?" he asked her.

"All night but I know you can't," she sighed.

"My mom knows where I am," Embry said. "Probably suspects what we're doing to," he added. "So I would love to spend the night with you." he told her and she smiled.

"But you're not are you?" Kenzie asked quietly.

"Not tonight Kenzie, I'm going to stay here with you a couple more hours and then I'll go home and see you tomorrow, maybe I'll spend the night with you tomorrow night." he told her and she smiled.

"Really?" she asked hopefully. "Because you know I would love to fall asleep next to you and wake up beside you." she told him and he smiled.

"I would love that to McKenzie," he said and she smiled.

"I love you Embry."

"I love you to Kenzie."

"So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I thought we could go hang out with everyone at Sam's," he told her. "And I want to take you on that date this weekend."

"That sounds great," she smiled.

* * *

The next morning Kenzie met Embry on the beach to spend some time together before heading to Sam's. When Kenzie arrived on the beach she saw Embry and he wasn't alone, when she got closer Kenzie realized Embry was with another girl and the girl had her hands all over him and Kenzie made her way over to them.

Embry made his way to the beach to meet Kenzie. The two of them were going to spend an hour alone before heading to Sam's. Kenzie hadn't got there yet so Embry looked out at the water and waited for her. He had only been standing there a few minutes when he heard a female voice behind him.

"Embry," he turned around and saw Amaleya, a girl from school. She had long dark hair and brown eyes, she was tall for a girl and thin. She was definitely pretty but not as beautiful or sexy as Kenzie.

"Hey Amaleya," Embry replied.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" she asked as she stepped in front of him and let her eyes travel over his body.

"I'm waiting on Kenzie," he told her. "She's meeting me here."

"Oh yeah Kenzie, she always hangs out with you guys," Amaleya said and he nodded. "So anyway Embry I was hoping," she said as she ran her fingers over his abs. "If you weren't busy you could come by house later my parents are out of town." she smiled. "We could have a lot of fun."

"No Amaleya, I have a girlfriend," he told her.

"I didn't know that," Amaleya smiled. "Who?"

"Kenzie is my girlfriend," Embry told her smiling.

"Kenzie," Amaleya said shocked. "Really? You can do much better." she told him and moved closer to him and ran her fingers through his hair as Kenzie walked up.

"Actually I can't do better than Kenzie. I love her," he told her and Kenzie smiled.

"Kenzie never has to know, I won't tell her if you stop by my place tonight."

"Well Embry can't stop by your place tonight Amaleya because he's spending the night with me." Kenzie said angrily.

"McKenzie," Embry said. "You know nothing happened and that nothing was going to happen, calm down ok," he told her and took her hand in his. Amaleya rolled her eyes.

"Well Embry if you get tired of playing around and want to have some real fun, you know where to find me," she winked and ran her fingers down his body.

"And if you don't get your hands off my boyfriend you're going to find your fingers broken," Kenzie said angrily as she stepped closer to her.

"No Kenzie, you're not breaking anyone's fingers," he told her. "You know I love you, that I've loved you since we were kids. You think I would ever do anything intentionally to mess things up between us."

"I know you wouldn't Embry," she told him. "I trust you but I was just giving her a warning," she said.

"Whatever," Amaleya said smiling. "If things don't work out Embry, come and find me, I'll be glad to pick up the pieces when she leaves you." she told him as she traced his muscles with her finger.

"Listen little girl, I'm not leaving Embry," she said angrily. "And Just so you know Embry and all his pieces belong to me and no one else, only me," she fumed. "And if I see you touching my boyfriend again I will break your fingers or at least kick your ass." she said. "Go away Now! Embry is with me," she told her and Amaleya rolled her eyes and turned around and stomped off.

"McKenzie," Embry said softly as he took her face his hands. "You know I love you and I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

"I know Embry," she sighed. "I just…she wasn't taking no for an answer and you know I will kick her ass if I have to."

"I know but you're not going to have to," he told her. "You know I never considered anything with her, you're all I want Kenzie."

"I know Embry and I'm sorry I got so upset," she told him. "And you know you're all I want to."

"I know," he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you so much McKenzie."

"I love you to Embie," she told him and he smiled.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" he asked. "You've called me that since the first time you said my name and couldn't pronounce it right."

"Its not like I do it all the time," she sighed. "But no I'm not going to stop calling you Embie."

"Good because I don't think I want you to," he said and she smiled up at him before laying her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around him. Embry wrapped his arms around her and held her against him and they stayed like that for a while before Kenzie pulled away.

"So did have a good night?" he asked smirking.

"Definitely had a good night," she smiled. "Hoping to have a better one tonight." she told him.

"So am I Kenzie," he smirked and she shook her head and hit his chest playfully. "Maybe even the best night of my life."

"Embry!" she exclaimed.

"Well it's the truth," he said and she shook her head.

"Well if you're a good boy," she said as she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. "I might let you have the best night of your life." she told him and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Well I'll have to make sure I behave then," he smirked and Kenzie shook her head.

"We need to get to Sam's, I'm sure we're late." Kenzie said.

"We are," Embry told her. "Its not that big of a deal though." he added.

"Lets go Embry," she told him and he let out a sigh and took her hand in his and led her towards Sam's.

* * *

When Embry and Kenzie got to Sam's house everyone was out in his yard. The guys were setting a table up so they could eat outside.

"Its about time you two got here," Jacob said.

"What took you two so long?" Quil asked.

"Or do we even want to know what took so long?" Paul asked as he looked at the two of them.

"Well the truth is we got held up on the beach because Kenzie threatened to break some girl's fingers and kick her ass." Embry told them.

"What girl?" Jared asked interested.

"Amaleya, from school."

"She's hot," Paul said.

"She's not my type," Embry said.

"Yeah well the bitch had her hands all over you and didn't care I was right there. I think I showed remarkable self control to not hit her once and only threaten her," Kenzie told them and she looked up and saw the guys were smiling.

"What?" she snapped.

"What else happened?" Quil asked and Kenzie let out a sigh as Embry launched into the whole story of what happened on the beach. "Then Amaleya said if things didn't work out with me and Kenzie she'd be glad to pick up the pieces," Embry sighed. "And then Kenzie…."

"I told her Embry and all his pieces belong to me and no one else." Kenzie told them. "And she better not touch you again." she said angrily and took a deep breath. "Emily and Kim inside?"

"Yeah they're both inside," Jared told her.

"I'm going to go inside and say hi and see if Emily needs help with anything," Kenzie told them.

"Alright," Embry said and leaned down and touched her lips to his.

"See you guys later," she told them.

"Alright," Quil said.

"Don't forget to come back out and spend some time with your friends McKenzie," Paul told her.

"I will Paul." she told him and walked inside.

"You sure you can handle her forever?" Jake asked smiling.

"I don't know but I am looking forward to it." Embry told them.

* * *

Kenzie walked inside Sam's house and saw Emily and Kim in the kitchen.

"Hey Kenzie," Emily said.

"Hey," she replied. "Need any help with anything?"

"No. everything is ready," Emily told her. "Things seem to be going ok with you and Embry."

"Things are really good with me and Embry." she told her. "I never thought I could love someone so much but I love Embry more than I thought possible." she told her.

"Its kind of like that for all of us," Emily told her.

"So what .ah I know who you're talking about," Kim sighed. "She's slept with most of the guys in the school." she told her.

"Yeah well she had her hands all over Embry when I showed up on the beach, so I had to threaten to kick her ass and break her fingers before we got here."

"You didn't," Emily said.

"Yes I did no one touches Embry like that but me," she told her.

"But you know you have nothing to worry about, Embry is crazy about you," Kim told her. "I think Jared or someone mentioned he's loved you since you were kids."

"Yeah he has and I know I have nothing to worry about I trust Embry but I just wanted to make sure Amaleya understood I wasn't going to put up with her putting her hands all over Embry," she told them. "He's mine."

"We understand how you feel," Kim told her. "But your relationship with Embry is totally secure, he loves you so much Kenzie and the two of you can't keep your hands off each other."

"She's right Kenzie," Emily assured her. "Embry loves you and the two of you are perfect for each other imprint or not. I think the two of you would have ended up together anyway."

"I think so to," Kenzie agreed.

"Now how about we join the guys outside before we eat," Emily said and Kenzie and Kim nodded.

"Lets go," Kim said and the three of them walked out of the house to join the guys outside.

* * *

**Just letting everyone know i am working on another Paul story called I Won't Give Up. I'm planning on posting the first chapter this week**


	16. Starting off the night

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to everyone who added me to their alerts.**

**Sorry its been so long since I updated this story but I had major writers block but I kind of have the rest planned out so hopefully the next chapter won't take so long.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

When the Kim, Emily and Kenzie of walked outside, Emily walked over and stood next to Sam, Kenzie saw Sam smile as he wrapped an arm around Emily. Kim made her way over to Jared, he leaned down and kissed her cheek before taking her hand in his. Kenzie made her way over to Embry, Embry placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Kenzie slid her arms around his neck as they kissed. Embry's hands left her hips and traveled over her ass. He moved his hands up her back and tangled them in her hair. The guys were still shocked seeing Embry, who was always the quietest and shyest of all of them make out with Kenzie in front of them. The two of them just couldn't keep their hands off each other for very long. Embry finally pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers. Kenzie pulled away from Embry and saw everyone was looking at them and hid her face in Embry's chest. Embry smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Its ok Kenzie," Embry told her.

"No its not," she whispered. "You know when you kiss me I get carried away Embry."

"I know," he smirked.

"Stop smirking," she told him and moved her head off his chest to look at him.

"How did you know I was smirking?" he asked surprised.

"Because I know you," she told him and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her again and then pulled away and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side. Kenzie smiled and leaned against him.

"I love you," Embry said and Kenzie smiled.

"I love you to Embry," she said and he smiled as she looked up at her friends.

"Hey guys," she said quietly.

"Well I was wondering if you two were going to come up for air," Paul teased. Kenzie heard Embry let out a low growl. Kenzie pulled away and looked up at him.

"Stop," Kenzie said and hit his chest with her hand. "He's just teasing."

"Sorry," Embry said.

"So what are you two up to today anyway?" Paul asked.

"Nothing Paul, just spending time with my friends." she told him.

"Good we've missed you," Paul told her. "We haven't seen you all summer."

"And we start school soon," Jacob added.

"I know Jake," Kenzie said. "Sorry I haven't spent more time with you guys."

"Its ok Kenzie," Jared told her. "I understand that you want to be with Embry all the time, it like that when you imprint." he added and Kenzie smiled and laid her head on his chest. "I understand how you always want to be with him."

"It is like that, I hate when he leaves me or when I have to leave him for the night."

"I know you do McKenzie," Embry whispered. "I feel the same way," he told her and she smiled and turned to look at him and he leaned down and touched his lips to hers and pulled her to stand in front of him and slid his arms around her waist and Kenzie let out a content sigh as she leaned against him and placed her hands over his, letting her fingers lightly trace across his hands. The guys noticed the two of them always managed to touch each other. It was like they couldn't not touch each other.

"So what are you two going to do when school starts back and you don't have as much time together?" Jared asked. "You two are always together."

"We'll manage somehow," Kenzie sighed. "I don't like being away from Embry, even overnight."

"Its like that for all of us." Kim told her. "But we manage," Kim sighed and Kenzie smiled as she moved her head to Embry's shoulder.

"Kenzie," Embry said. "I have to go run patrol with Jared for a few hours but as soon as we're done I'll come to your house," he told her.

"Alright Embry," Kenzie sighed. "Just call me when you're on the way and I'll make sure my window is open."

"Why don't you just use the front door?" Jacob asked.

"Because Kenzie likes it when I swing through the window," Embry answered. "She thinks its sexy," he added.

"Embry!" Kenzie exclaimed and the guys chuckled as they saw her cheeks tint pink.

"Was that supposed to be a secret?" he asked innocently.

"No but you still didn't have to tell anyone," she told him.

"Sorry," he said and Kenzie shook her head knowing he wasn't the least bit sorry.

"We need to get going," Jared said to Embry.

"Already," Kenzie said softly.

"The sooner we start the sooner I can get back to you," Embry told her.

"Ok," she sighed and turned around and slid her arms around his neck. Embry leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you to," Kenzie told him and he smiled and kissed her again.

"See you in a few hours."

"Ok, be careful," she told him and he smiled and kissed her one more time before him and Jared jogged off together towards the woods.

* * *

When they were gone Kenzie walked over to where Jacob and Paul were standing with Quil.

"Hey," she said.

"So you actually going to hang out with us?" Paul asked.

"Yes Paul," Kenzie told him. "We're still friends and I haven't meant to ignore any of you guys."

"Kenzie we get that you want to spend a lot of time with Embry," Jacob said. "But we still want to see you to."

"I know Jake," she said. "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he said.

"Paul," Kenzie said.

"Oh so I have to come up with something to do?" he asked and Kenzie smiled.

"Well you do have good ideas," Kenzie pointed out. "Most of the time anyway."

"Well I'd settle for just getting talk to you, we haven't done that since you got back, not really anyway." Paul said.

"I know Paul," she said.

"So things are really working out for you and Embry then?"

"Yeah," she sighed dreamily. "Embry is amazing," she told him. "I didn't think it was possible to feel this way about someone, to love someone this much."

"As long as you're happy and Embry treats you well, that's all that matters Kenzie," Jacob told her.

"Well I am happy and I think you know Embry is going to treat me well, he's a great guy."

"Yeah I know," Paul sighed. "Embry will be good to you."

"Yeah he will," she agreed. "He's always been so quiet and shy," Kenzie told them. "But when he's with me he's not like that. I like spending time with him." She said as a smile appeared on her face. "I like doing anything with him."

"And what exactly have you done with Embry?" Paul asked smirking.

"PAUL!" Kenzie yelled, embarrassed and he chuckled as her cheeks tinted pink.

"Kenzie," Paul smirked. "So?" he asked curiously.

"I don't think its any of your business Paul," Kenzie told him and he smiled.

"So you have slept together," he stated.

"Paul," Jacob said. "drop it."

"Alright," he said and looked over at Kenzie who smiled and shook her head. "But you can tell me Kenzie," he smirked. "Maybe I can give you some tips or something."

"I'll figure things out on my own Paul," Kenzie told him. "Its more fun that way."

"If you say so," he said and she nodded.

"I say so," she told him. "He'll be over after his patrol tonight and he said he was going to stay over."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Paul told her.

"And what would that leave out?" she asked.

"Nothing," he told her. "So you two should have a lot of fun."

"Paul," Kenzie smiled and shook her head.

"So Embry was the first guy you've been with?" Paul asked.

"That's none of your business," Kenzie told him and turned and walked away.

"Think you could be less of a jerk," Jacob said. "You say she's like your best friend."

"She is," Paul told him.

"Go after her," Jacob demanded and Paul nodded and turned around and ran after Kenzie.

"Kenzie," he called and she turned around and looked at him but kept walking. "Kenzie please stop." Kenzie let out a sigh and stopped and waited for him to catch up with her.

"Kenzie I'm sorry, you know I can be a jerk," he apologized. "You know that better than anyone."

"Yeah I guess so," she nodded.

"Before you went away for the summer you used to tell me everything."

"I know I did," she admitted. "Embry wasn't the first guy I slept with but he's the only one that matters."

"I'm guessing the first guy was some guy you met this summer," Paul said. "And that it wasn't that great."

"Yeah," she shook her head. "He worked at the camp like I did he was really cute and seemed to like me. We spent a lot of time together when we weren't working," she told him. "I ended up sleeping with him and afterwards, he just dumped me and wanted nothing to do with me, all he wanted was sex." She told Paul. "He didn't care it was my first time or how much it hurt all he cared about was that I slept with him and then he was done with me." She told Paul.

"Kenzie," Paul said quietly. "I'm so sorry," he said. "You need me to find this guy and kick his ass for you."

"No Paul," she smiled. "Embry already offered."

"So you told Embry," He said.

"Yeah he knows."

"Does this jerk have a name?" Paul growled.

"His name was Kieran," she told him.

"Well if I ever see this Kieran guy he has an ass kicking from your best friend coming his way."

"Ok Paul," she smiled.

"And I am sorry I've been kind of jerk since you got back."

"Its ok Paul," she told him and he smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

* * *

A few hours later Kenzie was at home in her bedroom waiting for Embry to get there. He was going to call her when he was outside her house so she could open her window. Kenzie was lying across her bed reading a book as she waited for him. She turned the page to start a new chapter when her phone rang. She marked her place in her book and grabbed her phone and saw it was Embry calling.

"Hey," she answered.

"Hey beautiful I'm outside your window," he said.

"Come on up then," she told him and threw her phone down and ran over to the window and opened it. Embry swung in a few minutes later and closed the window and pulled the curtain across it.

"So you're really going to stay the night?" she asked.

"Yeah baby, all night," Embry said and leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you to," she smiled and took his hand in hers and led him over to her bed and they laid down beside each other.

"I need to talk to you about something," Embry told her.

"Ok tell me."

"Jared and I caught the scent of a couple of vampires on patrol its why I wasn't here earlier we had to talk to Sam."

"So is everything ok?"

"Well everything will be ok, we'll do more patrols," he told her. "I just need you to be careful when you're out," he said as he moved closer to her. "I don't know what I would do If I lost you McKenzie," he whispered.

"I'll be careful Embry I promise," she told him.

"Ok," he smiled. "Now that we've got that out of the way," he said as he rolled her over on her back. "We can start our nigh together." he added as he leaned down and kissed her lips.


	17. All alone in the House

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to everyone who added me to their alerts.**

**Sorry its been so long since I updated this story but I do actually have what I want to happen planned out so I hope to update quicker next time.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

"_Ja__red and I caught the scent of a vampire on patrol its why I wasn't here earlier we had to talk to Sam."_

"_So is everything ok?"_

"_Well everything will be ok, we'll do more patrols," he told her. "I just need you to be careful when you're out," he said as he moved closer to her. "I don't know what I would do If I lost you McKenzie," he whispered._

"_I'll be careful Embry I promise," she told him._

"_Ok," he smiled. "Now that we've got that out of the way," he said as he rolled her over on her back. "We can start our night together."_

* * *

Embry leaned down and kissed Kenzie's lips, she slipped her arms around his neck as she moved her lips against his. Kenzie felt Embry running his fingers down her sides to the hem of her shirt. She felt him tugging her shirt up and she leaned up and he tugged it over her head and tossed it to the floor. He looked down at her and saw she wasn't wearing a bra and let out a low growl as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck, Kenzie closed her eyes as Embry moved his lips down her neck. She let out a gasp when she felt his tongue circle her nipple before taking it in his mouth. She moaned as he massaged her other breast with his hand before switching and taking her other breast in his mouth.

"Embry," Kenzie moaned as he pulled away and trailed kisses down her stomach. He rested his chin on her stomach and looked up at her.

"Embry," she whispered and ran her fingers through his hair. He moved up and pressed his lips to hers. Kenzie ran her hands down his chest, over his six pack , stopping at the button on his shorts, she popped the button on his shorts and slowly slid the zipper down. She pushed his shorts down over his hips and Embry kicked them off and they landed on the floor. Then he pushed her pants over her hips and threw them to floor. Embry ran his hand up her leg and hooked it around his waist, then he did the same to the other leg. Kenzie slid her arms around his neck and tightened her legs around his waist. Embry leaned down and kissed her lips as he slid insider her. Kenzie closed her eyes and moaned as she felt him slide inside and he pulled away and looked down at her. Kenzie opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered as she moved her hands to his shoulders. She felt Embry pull out before thrusting back inside her.

"Embry," she moaned as she tightened her grip on his shoulders and moved her hips to meet his thrusts.

"McKenzie," he groaned as he moved her hands off his shoulders and moved her hands over her head he held her hands above her head with one hand, covering her wrists as he continued to move. She moaned his name as she tightened her legs more, moving her hips faster as Embry sped up his movements until she felt his grip on her wrists loosen and he fell next to her on the bed. Kenzie rolled over and looked at Embry. He smiled and brushed her hair away from her face.

"You ok?" he asked. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked worried.

"No Embry, my wrists are a little sore but it was definitely worth it," she told him. Embry smiled and shook his head.

"Let me see," he said as he sat up. Kenzie sat up and Embry took one of her wrists in his hands and gently ran his fingers over it before bringing it to his lips and gently kissing her wrist. He let that one go and inspected her other wrist, placing a gentle kiss on it before letting it go and laying down beside her. Kenzie let out a sigh and ran her finger across his cheek.

"Embry," she said. "I'm fine, don't worry so much."

"Kenzie," he said. "I don't want to hurt you," he told her. "But when we're together its so easy to loose control and forget about everything but us."

"Its like that for me to Embry," she told him. "I love you and I'm fine. You didn't hurt me."

"But you said your wrists were sore, where I held them to tight," he pointed out.

"Yes their sore but I'm not hurt Embry, I know you would never hurt me."

"I'd rather die than hurt you Kenzie."

"I know Embry so please just forget about it and lets enjoy the rest of our night together." She said and leaned down and kissed his lips. Embry smiled as she laid down beside him with her head against his chest. He wrapped one of his arms around her holding her close to him.

"So did you have a good afternoon after I left Sam's."

"Yeah it was ok," she told him. "I talked to Paul a while."

"Oh," Embry said quietly.

"Embry," she said. "We're friends, I love you and Paul knows that," she told him and he smiled.

"I love you to," Embry told her and she leaned over and kissed his lips. "So," he said as she settled next to him laying her head back against his chest. "You ready for school to start back next week."

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," she sighed. "And school is the last thing I want to talk about with you."

"Oh really," Embry said.

"Yep," she said and leaned over and kissed his lips. Embry gently rolled her over on her back but Kenzie pulled away and gave his shoulders a push.

"No," she said and he pulled away and looked down at her.

"Seriously?" he asked surprised and she nodded and he let out a sigh and laid back down next to her. Kenzie smiled and crawled on top of him straddling his waist.

"I thought you said no," Embry said as he laid his hands on her waist. She smiled as she moved to stretch out on top of him.

"I said no to you being on top," she said and Embry looked shocked.

"You want to be on top?" he asked surprised.

"If that's ok with you," she said.

"I think I would really like that," he smiled.

"Good," she said and kissed his lips, trailing kisses down his neck. She felt Embry running his hands over her back as she placed kisses across his chest and sat up and looked down at him.

"McKenzie," he growled as he ran his hands over Kenzie's body until finally tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her down to kiss him. She felt Embry running his tongue along her lips and she parted her lips and Embry slipped his tongue in her mouth. Kenzie moaned as Embry's tongue touched hers and she pulled away and looked down at him. She placed her hands on his chest and raised up. Embry grabbed her hips and she slowly eased down and they both let out a moan. Embry held onto her hips as he waited for her to move. Kenzie finally raised up and lowered herself back down on Embry slowly at first. Embry kept his hands on her hips guiding her movements as she began moving faster and Embry began thrusting his hips up to meet her movements.

"Embry," she moaned as she slowed down her movements before she fell next to him on the bed.

"McKenzie," he said as she laid her head on his chest.

"Don't tell me you're leaving," she said.

"No I'm going to stay all night like I promised." He told her. "I love you."

"I love you to," Kenzie smiled as Embry wrapped his arm around her.

"I'll be right here beside you when you wake up in the morning."

"Kenzie," Embry said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm probably going to have to do more patrols because of the vampire scent we picked up." Embry told her. "Until we know they're gone for good one way or another." He went on. "Just promise me you won't go wondering off anywhere and you'll be careful everywhere you go."

"I promise Embry," she told him.

"We have the imprint bond between us so I can sense when you're in trouble but I don't want to take any chances because we don't know who this vampire is or why they're here, what they're after."

"I'll be careful Embry, I'm not doing anything that would make me have to be away from you."

"Good because I really have no idea how I would survive without you McKenzie," he said softly. "If I ever lost you, if something happened to you I don't know what I'd do," he told her. "just the thought of something happening to you, you being hurt, it drives me crazy."

"Embry," she said and lifted her head off his chest and looked down at him. "I'm fine and we're here together and we're going to be together for a long time," she said and leaned down and touched her lips to his. "There is nothing or no one I want more than you Embry."

"There's no one I want more than you either Kenzie," he told her. "I love you."

"I love you to Embry," she said and laid her head back on his chest and she felt his arms wrap around her and she drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.

* * *

The next morning Kenzie woke and found herself staring into a pair of brown eyes.

"Morning beautiful," he smiled.

"Morning," Kenzie smiled. "I can't believe you stayed all night."

"Well I promised I would," he told her and leaned over and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you to," Kenzie smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"Kenzie, I need to go,"

"I know," she sighed and rolled over and sat up in the bed, Embry sat up beside her.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours ok," he told her and she smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes Kenzie," he said. "We're all going to Sam's later."

"I can meet you there."

"No Kenzie, there's a vampire running around that we haven't managed to catch yet," he told her. "I won't leave you unprotected, not until we know what he's after or if he's alone."

"You don't think he's alone?"

"We don't know but I don't think he is," Embry sighed. "So until we know for sure or the vampire is no longer a problem. You're going to have me or one of the other guys with you."

"Ok Embry," she agreed.

"Now I'm going to get dressed and go home I'll be back in a couple of hours ok."

"Ok Embry, be careful," she said and he leaned over and kissed her lips.

"I will," he said and got out of her bed and slipped his shorts on. Kenzie got out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe off the back of the door and slipped it on and walked with Embry to the window.

"I'll be back soon ok," he said and kissed her lips before swinging out of her window and jumping to the ground. Kenzie looked out the window and watched him run off to his house before closing the window and going to take a shower and have breakfast.

When Kenzie went downstairs for breakfast her dad was already at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning daddy," she said as she walked over and poured a cup of coffee for herself and added a little sugar to it.

"Morning," he smiled. "What are you doing today?"

"Embry will be here in a couple of hours and we're going to Sam's to meet everyone else." Kenzie told him as she put a bagel in the toaster.

"Still dating Embry then?"

"Yes daddy and I know you don't like the idea of me dating but you know Embry dad, we've grown up together. You know what a great guy he is."

"Yeah I know," her dad sighed. "But you have to understand I don't like the idea of you and any guy."

"I know," she smiled and started putting cream cheese on her bagel. She walked over to the table where her dad was sitting and sat with him. "But dad I love Embry and he loves me to and he's not going anywhere," she told him. "You know Embry."

"I know Kenzie and its only because I know Embry, that he's probably the best one of the guys for you to get involved with, that he would never take advantage of you that I'm basically ok with you two dating." He told her and she smiled and took a bite of her breakfast. "But even if I wasn't ok with it, it probably wouldn't stop you."

"Nope," she admitted and her dad smiled slightly.

"Just be careful and don't let him talk you into anything you don't want to do."

"I won't daddy," she smiled.

"Teenage boys can be very persuasive when they want something," he told her.

"I know they can daddy and I know what jerks guys can be as well and Embry is nothing like the other guys I've known."

"I'm glad to hear that," he smiled. "Well I have to get to work, I'll see you tonight ok."

"Ok daddy," she said as he stood up. "Be careful." She told him and he nodded as he grabbed his coat and walked out of the kitchen. Kenzie finished her breakfast then went back to her room to make sure she looked ok before Embry got here to pick her up.

A couple of hours later Embry arrived to pick Kenzie up. She opened the door and let him inside.

"Your dad's gone?" he asked.

"Yeah he just left for work a few hours ago."

"So we have the whole house to ourselves?" he asked as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. Kenzie looked up at him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes we have the whole house to ourselves," she smiled and he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. "Embry," she smiled as she pulled away.

"We can put off going to Sam's a little while," he said as he kissed her neck.

"Embry," she moaned.

"We don't have to worry about being quiet, no one's here but us," he whispered and she looked up at him. Embry felt her fingers run down his chest.

"We could just hang out here all day while my dad's gone if you want," Kenzie whispered as she slid her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sounds good to me," Embry said and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"You hungry?" Kenzie asked him and he smiled.

"I'm always hungry McKenzie," he told her and she smiled.

"Come on then," she said and took his hand in his and led him to the kitchen. "You want something in particular?"

"Whatever you want to fix is fine," he smiled and sat down at the table and watched Kenzie as she opened the freezer and looked inside she pulled out a frozen pizza and turned the oven on before putting the pizza on a pan and sliding it in the oven. Then she set the timer and walked over to Embry.

"We have twenty minutes until its done," she told him and Embry grabbed her hips and pulled her to him so she was standing between his legs. Kenzie ran her fingers through his hair and leaned down and pressed her lips to his. She felt Embry's grip on her hips tighten as he easily lifted her and moved her into his lap. He moved her hair away from her face and pressed his lips against hers. She felt Embry's tongue run across her lips and she parted her lips and Embry slipped his tongue in her mouth. Kenzie felt Embry's tongue touch hers and she let out a moan and Embry tangled his fingers in her hair holding her to him as he wrapped his other arm around her waist pulling her as close to him as she could get. Kenzie ran her hands along his back as they continued to kiss. Kenzie finally pulled away and pressed her forehead to his.,

"Embry," she whispered. "You have to let me up."

"Why?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I need to check on your food."

"I thought you set the timer," he smirked.

"I did," she said and he kissed her lips again.

"I love you McKenzie," he said softly.

"I love you to Embie," she told him and he smiled as the timer on the oven went off. Embry groaned and let go of her so she could get up. Kenzie got off Embry's lap and went to get the pizza out of the oven. Kenzie then cut the pizza into slices and after grabbing one for herself she brought the pan to the table and sat it in front of Embry.

"Thank you." He said and Kenzie sat in a chair by him and ate her slice of pizza as Embry started eating. Kenzie brought him something to drink a few seconds later and sat it down in front of him. Embry smiled up at her before taking a sip from the glass she sat in front of him.

When he was done eating Kenzie took his glass and the pizza pan to the sink and started to washing them. She felt Embry come and stand behind her and slide his arms around her waist. He brushed her hair away from her neck, she felt his lips touch her neck a few seconds later and she moaned and leaned into him. Embry spun her around and pressed her against the counter. He leaned down and kissed her lips. She slid her arms around him as Embry's hands wandered over her back and across her butt before grabbing the back of her thighs and picking her up and placing her on the counter before kissing her again. Kenzie wrapped her legs around him holding him to her. He pulled away and looked up at her before picking her up off the counter and carrying her upstairs to her bedroom. When Embry walked in her bedroom he kicked the door shut and pressed her against it before she felt his lips crash against hers, Embry felt her hands moving along his back as she unwrapped her legs from around his waist, Embry pulled away long enough to pull her shirt over her head and throw it to the floor, he ran his hands over her body stopping at the button on her jeans he unbuttoned her jeans and slid them over her hips and down her legs before picking her up and carrying her to the bed. Embry laid her down on the bed and moved over her. Kenzie felt his lips on her neck and then she felt him trailing kisses over her body, her heart beating faster with each kiss until she thought it might beat out of her chest. Embry reached behind her and unfastened her bra and slid it off her.

"So beautiful," he whispered and kissed her again as Kenzie ran her hands down his chest, over his abs stopping at the button on his shorts, she unbuttoned them and slid them over his hips and he kicked them off before sliding her panties down her legs before entering her in one quick thrust making them both let out loud moans and he began to move slowly, Kenzie began moving her hips in sync with Embry's as he sped up his movements.

"Embry," she moaned loudly as she arched her body into his. "god," she groaned as he stopped and started moving his hips in circular movements,

"Oh, Embry," she moaned as her hands reached up and grabbed the headboard as he kept moving. "god," she groaned as he stopped again and started moving slowly reaching up and taking her hands in his as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers…..

* * *

Kenzie rolled over in bed and looked at Embry.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he replied and leaned over and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you to," Kenzie said as Embry's phone chimed.

"Damn," Embry cursed and he got out of bed with Kenzie and found his shorts and got his phone out and saw a text from Sam telling him to get to his house.

"Sam," he told her. "We need to get going."

"Lets go take a shower and get out of here," she told him as she climbed out of bed and walked over to him.

"Kenzie," he growled.

"Just a quick shower Embry," she said softly and looked up at him.

"Ok lets go," Embry said and grabbed her hand and they ran to the bathroom.

When they got in the bathroom Kenzie turned the water on for the shower and climbed in. Embry climbed in behind her, Kenzie turned to look at him, he looked really sexy with water running down his perfect chest and six pack.

"Damn," she said breathless as she ran her finger across his abs.

"McKenzie," he growled.

"Sorry," she smiled.

"No you're not," he said. "I would love to stay in bed with you all day but we have to get to Sam's, we'll have all day together soon enough," he promised and kissed her lips before grabbing her shampoo and washing her hair.

"Embry," she whispered breathless and he leaned down and pressed his lips against her neck and ran his fingers over her body. "You keep doing that and we won't make it to Sam's." she told him and he stopped kissing her.

"Sorry," he said.

"No you're not," she smiled. "But its ok," she said. "Lets finish our shower and get to Sam's."

* * *

Not much later Embry and Kenzie were on their way to Sam's house.

"Sam's not going to be mad at us is he?" Kenzie asked worried.

"It will be ok Kenzie," Embry assured her.

"If you say so," she sighed as they walked in Sam's house.

"Hey you two," Emily smiled. "They guys are in the other room waiting for you," she told Embry.

"Ok," he said and let go of Kenzie's hand. "I'll be right back," he told her.

"Alright, I'll help Emily," she said as Kim walked in from the hallway.

"Hey Kenzie."

"Hey Kim," she smiled. "So what are we doing?"

"Well we just put some chicken in the oven and we have potatoes cooking," Emily told her. "Everything will be ready soon," Emily told her. "So how are things with you and Embry?"

"Amazing," she smiled. "Embry's wonderful, everything with him is amazing." She told them. "It gets better and better." She told them and they smiled as her cell phone rang.

"I'm sorry," she said and answered the phone as she stepped outside.

"Hello," she answered.

"Kenzie," the voice on the other end said.

"Yes who is this," she said

"Just someone who's been watching you," he told her. "I've got a big surprise for you."

"I don't even know you."

"I know but you'll love this surprise." He said. "Its so good I'm going to tell you what it is but you have to come and get it yourself."

"What is it?" Kenzie asked nervously.

"Your mom wasn't attacked by a bear and she's not really dead," he told her.

"What do you mean!" Kenzie exclaimed.

"Ask your boyfriend," the voice said. "I'll be in touch." He said and hung up.

"Hello, hello," Kenzie exclaimed as tears pooled in her eyes. She tried to call the number back but it wasn't working.

"No," Kenzie said and sunk to the ground as tears fell down her cheeks, there was no way her mom was still alive, she was attacked by a bear, it was just someone playing a mean trick on her.

* * *

When Embry walked into the other room he saw all the other guys were sitting around in the living room.

"So nice of you to join us," Jacob teased.

"Do we even want to know why you're so late," Paul smirked and Embry glared over at him and sat down on the couch.

"Ok the vampire is still out there somewhere, Jake picked up the scent of a different vampire when he was finishing up his patrol this morning so he's obviously not alone and we have no idea what they're after because they seem to be changing directions so we're going to have to keep our patrols up and make sure we're paying attention at all times."

"No problem Sam," Paul told him. "We'll catch them, we always do."

"I know but if we knew what they wanted it would make things a lot easier," Sam sighed. "Oh well we'll find out eventually, they always slip up somehow." He said and Embry suddenly sat up straight and looked around.

"Kenzie," he said and stood up.

"Embry where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Something's wrong with Kenzie, she's upset," he said and walked in the kitchen and looked around and didn't see her so he walked straight through the kitchen and opened the door and saw her sitting on the ground crying holding her phone.

"Kenzie what's wrong," he said as he slid his arms around her and she laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him and held onto him. "Talk to me Kenzie what's going on?"

"I got a phone call," she sobbed. "I don't know who it was but he told me my mom wasn't attacked by a bear and that she wasn't dead." She told him and pulled away and looked up at Embry. "He said to ask you what he meant?"

"Kenzie I don't know how to tell you this but your mom wasn't killed by a bear," Embry told her.

"Embry what happened to her?" she asked and he wiped a tear that ran down her cheek.

"We found out the truth this summer, Billy told Jake and then Jake talked to us." He explained. "Kenzie your mom was attacked by a vampire," Embry told her and he looked at her and saw tears pooling in her eyes as she shook her head.


End file.
